


A hundred Akigure smut challenge

by Keisuke_AKM



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom!Shigure, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Sex, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Manga Spoiler, Massage, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Porn, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Saki/Mine/Akito friendship, Setting Boundaries, Shameless Smut, Spoilers, Squirting, Strangulation, Sub!Akito, Voyeurism, angry masturbation, chapter 7 : Porn with plot, english is not my first language, mention of prostitution, safe words, sextoy, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisuke_AKM/pseuds/Keisuke_AKM
Summary: Hello, this is basically a compilation of smut Akigure, because I'm thirsty over those two. The prompts are fromBassPlayersRUs liston wattpad.It's a compilation I will update whenever I'm in the mood
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Kureno (implied), Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Shigure/Sohma Ren (implied)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100 Smut prompt challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548506) by BassPlayersRUs. 



> 1st prompt: kissing  
> Point in time: set just after the manga.

She hissed through her closed lips. She didn’t why she was suddenly feeling shy when they already done it a million of time. Kissing was a trivial thing for a couple, and they were a couple, after so long they finally… But it was Shigure! It was so strange for him to be kind and sweet with her and she didn’t know how to react. Sure, she was pleased, nobody never ever treated her that point, not Kureno and ever less Shigure. This man was…He used to be always mean to her, always making her go crazy with his words. She has been persuaded that he wasn’t even caring about her, so all of this…It was new and she had already too many things to think about. She didn’t need her heart to be beating that fast because of Shigure useless behavior.

Chuckling, as reading in her mind, he kissed her red cheek “Akki, if you keep your eyes that wide open, they will fall.”

“I- Stop saying bullshit!” she shuttered embarrassed and not knowing what to do with all this sudden love she was receiving. She was so used to ask for attention that it hadn’t even crossed her mind that Shigure just wanted to spoil her with all the love he couldn't give her during all those years “If you’re over get out!” she quickly said, pulling him off. Shigure wrapped his fingers around her slim wrist and brought it to his lips, kissing it. First the heel, then the palm before moving on her fingers, showing adoration through kisses on her finger tips. She had to look away, she was scared that her heart would explode, it was beating so loudly she was sure Shigure could hear it. She hoped he had enough pity and that he wouldn’t tease her about it.

She mentally humph’ed. He said it was teases, but all Akito could see were mean comments, little digs at her to laugh at her expense. So mean. Sometime, she wondered if he had stood with her just to continue to make her drive to the wall. Maybe it was too soon for her to understand what was in his mind, she hoped she will one day, she wanted to stay with him until the end after all and she wanted him to get as embarrassed as her when he was teasing her. It was frustrating.

“Haaa, but don’t worry Akito, I’m not over, far from it haha!” He winked and crashed his smirk against her lips. The force of the kiss made them collapse hard on the tatami. She just had the time to open her mouth to let it pass a little whine before Shigure slid his cunning tongue in.

That…He made her feel dizzy; she needed to hold onto something or she had the impression she was going to faint. She gripped his shirt and closed her eyes. Even though she was breathing with her nose but she was choking on the kisses. Damn this man.

Having some pity on her, he let her mouth go and kissed her very hot and very red cheek again. He looked at her with great enjoyment, proud of his work. She was panting loudly, her eyes dilated so much that they looked darker than usual and her lips were glossing because of rough kisses and saliva. Was it hers? Was it his? He didn’t know and that excited him.

Humidifying his lips, he rubbed hers with his thumb, removing the saliva and she moaned again. Damn, she was so sensible just because of a few kisses. “Look like you’re not really used to it Akito-san.” She slowly blinked, letting her brain caught the information at its own rhythm before frowning her drunk expression changing into a grumpy look. An aroused grumpy look. “Don’t think yourself so high Shigure.” She warned, her imperious tone back, however, the pants made her voice sound way too lewdly for Shigure’s ears.

“You’re so sensitive Akito” he smirked, his eyes shadowing and Akito stomach clenched. “What’s that? Kureno hadn’t gave you enough?” he laughed almost devilishly and she gasped, hurt. She rose her hand to slap him but he took her wrist and kissed it. “Oh, yes, you’re right…I haven’t given my homage yet.” He chuckled as he redid the same ritual he performed before with her other hand. He stretched the hand, kissing the skin all along the arm before smacking her lips.

Still angry and vexed from his last dig, she pulled him off, taking a grab of his hair and drawing him away. Shigure yelped in pain. “Akito-san, that hurt!”

“That’s your fault! Why are you always so mean! Even if you say it’s teasing…It’s…It’s uncalled for! Why do you always remind me this…It’s… I don’t like that!” she felt vulnerable. In shame she bowed her head, not wanting to face her man eyes. She wrapped her arms around her body. “You’re always like that, saying nice words and the second after, being mean to me!”

Shigure stared a moment, he was like having a deja-vu, well, a lot of deja-vu. Why it was always ending that way with her? Couldn’t they just enjoy a little time between lover? Okay, Shigure had to admit that he shouldn’t always remind Kureno existence and what the two of them have done while he was forced to be away from her. Akito don’t know how it was, all nights wondering, imagining what they were doing when he was in exil. Images had haunted him and made him sick. He still remembers the stomachache.

He finally had what he wanted, Kureno was far away, he will maybe never get back and Akito was his and his only. So why was he couldn’t forget? He had forgiven her, but his bitterness just didn’t want to leave and it was starting to get inconvenient. What if because of this, he lost her again. Oh no, Shigure couldn’t bear the thought.

“You…” he was searching his words wisely, let’s not end in another war, they were too tired for this. Damn their prides forcing them to fight. “For years, I was craving for any little touch from you.” Akito jolted in surprise, his voice very calm. She glanced a him, unsure and not knowing what to say. “I wanted to kiss you so much, but I couldn’t because he was here…” he was staring at his hand, his face showing regret. Akito wondered if it was a face he often done when he was alone in that house, so far from her.

She put her hand on his cheek, hesitant, and after they shared a look, she brought her other hand and framed his face before kissing him gently. They closed their eyes, having butterfly alike kisses, it was soft, like cloud. Through those simple touches, they were forgiving, healing. They didn’t need words; words were always failing on them.

She stopped kissing to stare at his face for a moment. Gazing at the shape of his eyes, his nose, his lips, his chin. Then, she started to kiss his jaw. He lifted his head to give her better access, caressing her nape. She let her lips glide along his skin down to his throat.

Shigure had no idea…How each time Kureno was willing to kiss her, each time, without fail, it was Shigure she was seeing. But those kisses of pity just left her empty and were fueling the fire of crave she had for the man. But never in her heart, she will find the courage to tell him. She hoped that through her gesture, the caresses of her lips of his skin, he would understand.

She undid the buttons of his shirt in silence and he removed it as soon as it was open. Breathing loudly by the nose, she pulled him down, sat on his laps and she continued to kiss the naked skin, taking a great care to leave a little bit of wetness from her mouth on his chest when she was open-mouthed kissing him. Each hiss coming from him were sending spasm of pleasure in her belly. She lovingly scratched his torso as she was leaving a love mark on his collarbone.

She couldn’t help but smirk. She rose her little nose to study his face. They stared at each other a second, smiling in delight and kissed passionately. He wrapped his arms around her, touching her everywhere. Sharing a smile, Shigure started to play with her bottom lip, trapping it between teeth, sucking it before doing the same with her tongue. She breathlessly moaned, burking her hips against his crotch.

Exploring one last time his mouth, she removed his belt and slid her palm in his underwear. She stopped kissing him, their lips separating in a loud ‘smoch’. She let her dick out and she started to rub it. Shigure closed his eyes and let his head rest on the tatami floor, enjoying Akito’s caresses. She knew how to move her hand, putting the right pressure around his hard and sensitive skin. He smiled in pleasure.

His eyes snapped wide open, rising his head to see her kiss the tip of dick with a malicious smirk. “Aki-!“ He gasped when she sucked on it. He heard her chuckles, satisfied and she let sloppy kisses all along the dick before leaving it under her right hand skill. Instead she kissed his belly, just on the top of his V-lines. Caught in pleasure, his let his head fall back on the floor, he clenched his teeth and his eyes close tight; fuck where did she learn that much. It couldn’t be with Kureno, that guy was too vanilla.

Yet, she probably done it, right? She couldn’t have done it with somebody else. Her crouched down between his legs, taking his dick deep and swallowing. Him with her, always, being his shadow, when all Shigure could do was watching from far, rage in the eyes and waiting for the curse to break so he will be the one to be always with her, so he could be at the place he desired to be for years. _Fuck!_ Why when he had finally had all he desired, he was thinking about the past, why, why, why he couldn’t forget all the pain and built something new. It was, it was… “Shigure”

Her calling him with such gentleness and something that he was sure was love made all the images of Kureno and her disappear in the darkness of his mind. He opened slowly his eyes, looking at the woman who was once a god.

He smiled at the irony of the vision in front of him. Here she stood, on the top of him, caressing his cheek smoothly with an aura of light around her shape. Never before she looked that divine. There was something sacred that was happening, just him and her. Nobody else, never ever.

Like a worshipper -wait, wasn't that something he already was; he placed his two hands on each side of her face. She smiled, a smile of pure happiness and joy. That…That was something he hadn’t seen in years. He felt his heart flutters and he brought her right against it, sticking her body hard with his. He noticed her hand full of white fluid. His mind was so dizzy he hadn’t noticed he had come.

He rolled their bodies on the tatami and kissed her again and again. Her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her lips, her chin. Her breathe hitched and she was shivering excitement. She kept caressing his scalp and oh god, the way she was looking at him. Never before she looked at something with such passion, such devotement. Shigure felt whole and he stared. His throat felt dry with emotion. All this sweetness between them were washing away the bitter and sourness of his regrets and her remorse.

From this moment, as they looked at each other, they knew they could build something new on the ruin of their past. Their love was flourishing again. Probably, none of them will forget, at least, not immediately. They will have to replace all the painful memories of the time they were apart by news. They will still fight in the future, having arguments. Ren was still living here after all, and the family will watch everything they will do, reading to snarl at the first fail, but it’s okay because now, they were together. After all this time, they had found each other.

“Still…” he whispered, caressing her bottom lip with his finger, respecting the quietness of this moment they were living. “Where did you learnt all of this?”

“Oh you know, mainly porn.”


	2. Setting boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Place set : After the moment Tohru and Kyo moved out from Shigure's house

Akito was glad. Now that Yuki, Tohru and Kyo were big enough to live in the world, that meant that Shigure could move back in the mansion, and more than that, move in her house, be together.

However, at this moment she couldn’t help but think again about that talk she had with Saki. She became really close with Tohru’s friend, she wondered if she was allowed to call her a friend too? Akito wasn’t sure what a friend exactly was, she never had one before. But for sure, Akito and Saki really get along well, and she had sometime the impression that Saki understood her well. She trusted Saki as she trusted Tohru, it felt…nice.

So, Saki and she talked about her, especially about the fact that she and Shigure were now going out and how Akito was scared to engage herself in that relationship _“Even if I…I love him”_ she had felt stupid to blush about it. _“We used to have a lot of issues…It’s complicated…I’m scared” Akito_ had explained in a small voice. Saki had hummed pensively before blowing on Akito’s nails. She had made cute panda nails art. _“In that case, the thing to do is to set boundaries, isn’t it?”_ Saki shrugged before showing the nails to Akito _“look it’s cute no? it really does suit you.”_

 _“Boundaries?”_ she had asked, letting Saki playing with her other hand. _“Yeah, I read that if you do this in a couple, it says that it’s a key to assure a healthy relationship. Oh, should I do dogs now?”_ she pulled out a brown polish and started to paint while singing a pop song coming from a japanese girl band. _“Healthy relationship…”_ Akito whispered softly.

“Okay, and out of every situation, you thought that right now what the best moment to talk about setting boundaries?” Asked Shigure, his brows high and her naked legs on his shoulders. Akito pouted, hiding her breasts and removing her legs. “I-if we don’t do it now, we will never!” She straightened crawled on four legs to the low table, taking a paper and a pen. Gosh, she was determined. Shigure rolled his eyes and let himself fall on the futon; his arms spread. He said something, but it was just an unintelligible muffled sound to Akito ears.

“Shigure it’s important! I…I don’t want to do make more mistake than I already did.” She explained, swallowing her pride. Shigure looked, his cheek rest on his knuckles. Certainly she was right, but it doesn’t change it was the worst moment to do it. “I-I’ll let you start! What kind of boundary do you have for us?” she said and really, she was genuine, Shigure could see it in the way her eyes were shining. She really wanted to improve but she just cock-blocked him.

“Hm, I don’t know…Maybe, don’t stop in the middle of sex to do something else is a good start” he proposed in a sulky tone. “Shigure! Be serious” she warned visibly rejecting this. “It’s hard Akito! I’m hard!” She blushed in a blink “Don’t scream, people will hear you!” she scolded in a whisper and he let his head fall loudly on the pillow, she waited a few seconds, unsure of what to do when he looked at her again, this time, he looked serious.

“Really Akito, I won’t ask you much but fidelity.” To Akito’s surprise, his voice was warm, gentle. It made her feel shame and embarrassment. “Of course…The same go for you!” she stuttered, writing on paper as if she was a lawyer. She looked at it and she felt it wasn’t enough. “You…You’re sure you don’t have anything else to add?”

“Nope, so can we go back to the main dish?” He smirked, straightening and Akito looked blasé. “No, we’re not over.” He fell back, showing his discontentment. She tried to get his attention “For example, you talked about fidelity, does it include threesome?” Shigure opened one eye, frowning. She blushed and understood too late it was the worst thing to talk about when they were setting boundaries. “I mean…You know…” She looked away and bit her lips, should she say she was sorry? She should right. She did. “I’m sorry it was…”

“No I understand.” He straightened “I’m not interested in it right at all, I will never be I think.” He couldn’t bear the idea of somebody else having her, even if it was in his presence and something consented. Akito nodded. “Why, are you interested?” he really hoped not, but if she asked… She shook her head “No really” her voice was soft and Shigure rejoined her beside the table. He needed to touch her to make sure she was still his.

“Shigure?” she called, unsure. He went soft and she was feeling guilty. “I’m…” he patted her head, he knew she had said it out of clumsiness, but still. “I don’t ever want to do it with somebody else!” she pleaded in a fragile voice, searching for his eyes. Something warm tickled Shigure’s belly, she was opening herself to him and asking forgiveness. Never in his years of exile he had such wild thoughts, and god know how many he had. Thoughts were all he had left when he has been so far away from her.

“You…” she looked at her fingers, anxious. She remembered Hatori advice to be honest and decided to confess him the truth. “I was…desperate when it happened, Ku…” her throat went dry, talking about the curse was something painful to her “Kureno’s bond had broken and we were so close that I thought…”

“I know, he told me.” Shigure interrupted her, holding her thin body tight against his chest. If Akito knew him better, she would have known it was his desire of possession showing up. A childish action to reassure himself. But at the moment she was shocked. When did Kureno told him? Why? And also, if Shigure knew that she never loved Kureno more than a comforting blanket, why did he treat her that way? He was the worst.

She looked at him with horrified eyes, he smiled gently, tracing her lips. “I told you, I’m childish.” She pulled his hand away, refusing to face him. She was swallowing her pride once more, it tasted sour on her tonge. That made him held her closer. He let his cheek rest on the top of her head.

He looked down on the table and let his eyes wander on the paper, rubbing his face like a child searching comfort with his plush. “Com’on, don’t hold a grudge on me.” He kissed the back of her shoulder. She refused to look at him. He grinned, hiding his nose in the crook of her neck. He still had that good sense of smell and she was divine.

“There are stuffs you want to try?” he put his both hands on each one of her breasts, the voice warm. She tried to scratch his hands off, he squeezed harder. She finally allowed herself to throw him a glance, still angry from the revelation. “Not really, why, do you?” she hissed and he chuckled against her naked skin.

“Of course I do.” He answered with his eyes showing malice. “There are many, many things I want to do you.” He let his fingers pass through her hair as he breathed his last words against her lips. Akito was frowning, unsure of how to react. Ah, she really doesn’t know the effect her angry feature had on him.

Shigure could see in her eyes how she had no ideas of what he wanted to do. He wanted to lock her in a room where only he had the key. He wanted to tie her to the bed so she couldn’t escape and be rough on her, leaving marks, marking his territory, showing she was taken, she was his. He wanted to blind her with a veil so she would think only about him when he will touch her. And once he had been tough with her, punishing the naughty girl, he would cherish her. Kissing softly her skin, licking her tears away, acts of affection, whispering love words, declaration.

He whispered it all in her ear, like telling a big secret and she was panting. She looked at him with black, dilated and aroused eyes. So charming, so curious. It made Shigure want to bend her down on the table and making her scream his name. Instead he kissed her little nose. She moaned softly, the simple touch of his lips making her all sensitive. “Th-that’s…” she managed to breath.

“Hum?” he asked in a smile, their forehead stuck. “Isn’t that called BDSM or something?” her voice was so small, like a child saying a bad word and scared for punishment, it was so cute. Shigure couldn’t held back a puff. She bumped her elbow in his ribs “Don’t laugh! Don’t dare!!”

“Don’t scream, people will hear~” he sing-sang with a taunting smile. He caught her wrists before she had the time to punch once more. “Why you always make fun of me!”

 _‘Because you are the cutest when you’re angry’_ but he will never say it. It was his own secret and he felt too embarrassed by this. Instead he caressed her hair. “It’s because you have the best reactions, Akito-chan~” He made a move to kiss her again but she stopped him by putting her hand on his face. “When will you stop acting like a child” she pouted. He laughed and removed her hand, his eyes reflecting a naughty light.

“But to answer you, Akito, it’s kind of kinky indeed.” He chuckled. He knew most of his fantasies won’t come true. Akito was a graceful woman, surely she has been treated with delicacy by Kureno. Their union must have been soft, vanilla…Something Shigure could provide her, but he craved for more. He wasn’t sure if Akito would be ready for this.

Akito humidified her lips and framed his face. “Then in that case…Maybe we could do it?”

He was surprised, glad sure, but still surprised. A part of him told she wanted to please him, that she didn’t know what he was implying. He shook his head. “Akito, I’m not sure you ca-“

“I can handle a little pain!” she interrupted, determined. Oh god, what will he do with her. He let his fingers wander around her naked skin of her arm before sliding them up until they were around her neck. “Akito, it’s not just ‘a little pain’” he mimicked. “Would you let me strangle you until you get an orgasm? Would you let me attach you and leaving you alone, naked in a room when I’m out? Knowing that anybody could come and see you in that state?”

Akito gulped but she didn’t look down. “I’m not scared…I…” she frowned, struggling to find her words, after a long moment of pondering and wondering if she should say it, she gathered her courage and looked at him right in the eyes. “Shigure I trust you.”

His eyes slowly widened, the information arriving in his brain. She was trusting him again that…

He pulled her in his arms and squeezed her tightly. He kissed just so the place where her neck and her shoulder meet. She trusted him again. Shigure really had the feeling they were improving. He caressed spine and then her hair. They were now longer, touching her shoulder. Beautiful.

“I’m really glad you do Akito” he said, managing to hide the strongest of his feeling. He couldn’t help but a beaming. He rubbed his nose with hers and entitled their fingers together. Akito was red from embarrassment but she was honest with him. He was so, so happy. “However, as much as you trust me, if we want to do that kind of play, we will need a safe word.” She frowned, her lips going downward “I told you I trust-”

He put his finger on her mouth “Yes, I know, but even so, a safe word is really important, for you know, the boundary.” He said warmly, his voice flowing on her skin like honey. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, humming. She didn’t have any idea. “It must be a word that we don’t use often.” She said to herself

“Most of the people just use green, yellow, red, but it’s soooo boring” he whined, laying down and pulled her with him in the process. She looked with big eyes, like a curious cat. Her soft breasts were just against his chest, he could feel how hard were her nipples. She could feel him hardening. She purposely started to rub her wet cunt, making him moan. She kissed his shoulder.

“What don’t you find a word then?” she proposed, a satisfied smile on her lips to see him undone under her. Did he have any idea of her desire? She wanted to let red mark all along his skin so anybody would see who was his owner. She wanted to take photos, videos, mementos of him roaring her name and coming because of her, to always remember that she was the one who made him come until exhaustive. She wanted him to use his deep voice and to fuck her hard until she couldn’t feel her legs. She wanted him to smack her skin hard. She wanted to restrain him somewhere, forcing him to rely on her.

His fingers brushed her buttock in a gentle caress and he smirked. “How about banana bread?”

“Continue and I’ll say sparrow.” It made Shigure’s hand freeze. “We can be two to play this game.” She added before resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, relaxing. “That’s not funny” he answered finally in a sulky tone. This time, Akito was the one to smirk.

“To be honest, I think green, yellow and red are good safe code.”

“It’s boring.” He whined “We could use a movie title?” he proposed “Like…Godzilla!” Akito tried to imagine herself screaming Godzilla. Well, the goal was to find a word that will directly stop them but…”But why do you feel the need to use ridiculous word!”

“Uh, but it’s better to stop on a funny note, no?” she glared and he shrugged. “You really don’t want?” she nodded and as if doing a big concession, he closed his eyes. “Alright, let’s stay on the colors.” Akito kissed him. Little she knew that Shigure will definitely use Godzilla.

She straightened and she looked down with a charming smile. “So…what were we doing before that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, I want to thank all my Akigure mutuals on twitter who all proposed Kureno, Ren and Sparrow as safe words, thank you guys lmao


	3. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of prostitution, Shigure/Stranger & Akito/Kureno implied.  
> Angst

Shigure was seventeen when he made love for the first time. He and Ayame decided to lose their virginity that night, that was why they were in the red district. Escaping to his parents’ vigilance have been exciting. Perhaps people would wonder why they decided to do it with a prostitute than a girl of their age. The answer laid in a curse they were living with since the day they were born. Of course, they didn’t enter in the first bar they saw. No, this house was owned by the Sohma family, people close and who knew about the curse and how to deal with it.

The place was actually old enough. A remnant from Edo, an era where place like these where at every corner of the road. Shigure and Ayame snuck in, careful to not crash against a woman and they both sat at the bar. Actually, it wasn’t the first time they came here, often with Hatori, but their friend hated that kind of place and preferred being home and study, claiming that they weren't mature enough to go in here. However, it was the first time they came with that attention.

Ayame was the first one to talk, leaning his slender body on the counter. “Hello my dear, wonderful, gorgeous, mama. I and my Gure came to enlighten your dully night” he said loudly, his long hair waving at each one of his movement, attracting attention on him and Shigure. The boss rolled her eyes, amused “You again? Aren’t both of you too young to be here, brats?”

“Oh mama! You’re wounding us! I thought we shared something!” Shigure fake-whined, wiping tears. The woman chuckled, arms crossed and head shaken. “If there is something we share, it’s your tab! Consider you two lucky to be Sohma, otherwise, both of you would be already out!” Shigure gasped, palm on his heart as in pain. Ayame take him in his arms “Oh! Gure!” He caressed his cheek with the tip of his fingers. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you forget those nasty words with my love!”

“Aaya…Please makes me forget everything but you tonight!” he cupped his hand and lean in his touch theatrically before ending it all with a _‘yosh!’_ It made the people who gathered around them burst out in laugh, creating a warm mood. A girl paid a glass of alcohol to him and Ayame, praising them for making them laugh so much, Shigure gently winked while Ayame took all the pride for him and they both cheer with their drink.

Quickly, the two of them, who always stood together when they were going here, started to split. Ayame was in middle of a one-sided conversation about himself with a man and a woman, both of them looking at him with a lewd light in the eyes. Shigure knew that Ayame didn’t notice it yet. It was something he liked about his friend, this little innocence and naïveté behind his egocentrism. He couldn’t help a smirk when he threw a quick glance to him.

“Tell me, look like Aramis bailed on you tonight.” Said a woman with a grin on her red lips, looking at him with a feline look. Shigure mimicked her looks and put his chin on his palm, elbow on the table. “Aah, sadly, Haa-san was taken tonight, you will have to settle for me, sorry to disappoint.” He winked and she chuckled, hiding her laugh behind her hand perfectly manicured, the color on her nails similar as the one of her lipstick. “Oh, I’m sure you will distract me enough.”

The woman beside him was smelling confidence and experience. She was cute enough to interest him. Brown hair wrapped in a chic bun and her longest hair lock held with a conceal pin. The size of her breast, at the view of all with her low-cut, was appealing. Too bad, Shigure disliked her perfume, too sweet.

There was a good alchemy between the two, enough for Shigure to finish his night as he planned to with her. He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Ayame walked away with the man. He sneered at his friend choice _‘playing safe huh’_. Feeling it was the moment to take the woman with him upstairs too, Shigure turned his attention back on her when out of nowhere, another woman walked in the conversation. His smiled wavered.

She was walking in an unsure look, her eyes wandering around. A lost girl. If anybody would come to see her next to that confident girl he was having a nice conversation with, she would be tossed aside yet, Shigure couldn’t look somewhere else. She had a black, short hair that reminded him of somebody he refused to name.

Feeling his throat drying, he took a sip of his glass. That woman shily pulled the sleeve the of shirt of the girl he was talking with. She asked something in a small voice, but Shigure couldn’t hear, he was deaf from the horrible buzzing echoing in his ears. He damned everything, why was she looking so much like _her._

He didn’t want to think about Akito, not now, not when she was still so young and starting to get way too close to Kureno. He refused. But…in his mind of a seventeen teenager, he couldn’t help but imagine that maybe, when Akito will be a grow-up, she will look like this. His sly and unconfident little girl.

She started to change, Akito. Suddenly, out of nowhere, leaving Shigure completely dumb in front of her behavior. Why now was she looking around her like if everything could attack her, why her eyes, her looks were becoming darker with days. Where his lost girl went? Leaving her place for a kind of feral animal ready to claw at people not giving her what she wanted. Shigure knew, something happened, she cracked, and her couldn’t put his finger on it.

But… _Why Kureno?_

“Ah Gure-chan!” Said the confidence voice of the woman, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I didn’t present you my friend. She is new and not used at all. Please be kind with her” she laughed and her friend was embarrassed. She pulled her longest hairlock behind her ear, self-conscious. Shigure looked at her with a gentle smile. This woman could have been presented as the queen of England, all Shigure could see was Akito and how she could look like in the future. “My, my, don’t be embarrassed, I don’t bite, unless if asked.” He teased, winking at the girl who looked at him with a blush before laughing delightedly, eased.

Quickly, Shigure ignored the first woman he had in his field to put all his attention on that pathetic delusion of love. If amused at first, she finally left, annoyed to be the one tossed away. Finally alone, Shigure gently put his hand on hers when he noticed how charmed she was, and then invited her upstairs.

He didn’t complain when he received an angry glance after moaning _her_ name when he climaxed inside that stranger cunt. He gave her the money and left, hoping that when he will do it with Akito, he will be able to be as gentle and passionate as he wanted to be with her. Showing her how he wanted to love her.

* * *

“How… How?! It’s her fault! She…She bewitched him!” She said it for the third time since she had been brought by Shigure in this room, walking around in circles. The man was looking at her with a hard look, the arms crossed. He finally ticked his tongue, annoyed. “Akito-san, Hatori is at hospital just now, don’t you think it’s time to stop to think about you for a minute?”

Akito stopped in her track in a blink and looked at Shigure with wide eyes before rushing and slapped him with her nails hard enough for him to lose him balance “How dare you talking to me that way?!” she roared, spitting in rage. He passed a hand on his cheek, feeling the blood coming out of the scratch she made on his skin. “Never do that again” she warned, looking down at him, he didn’t answer. However, the glare he threw at her was enough to make her feel a shiver all along her spine. She fought the want to gulp and turned her back to him. She refused to show him any weakness…Him who was so mean to her, always sarcastic. She hated being laughed at.

He used to be so gentle and kind with her. She wanted him to take her in his arms again, to smile to her…To give her flowers and say little everything. But instead, his gentle words became sarcastic digs, his smile taunting smirk and he never take her in his arms again. Why it has changed?

“He tried to leave me” she said, her voice shaking and staring at the snow outside with rage. “He loves me! He can’t love somebody else than me! I-I had to remind him his place! I am God!” She didn’t see him looking aside, a shadow covering his eyes. He dared a move toward her and put his hands of each sides of her arms. He was close, Akito could feel his breath teasing her nape.

“Akito, the love he has for you is different from the one he has for Kana’s.” His voice was like velvet in her ears, it made her heart miss a beat. It happened a lot when she was alone with him, it was disagreeable. She wasn’t able to keep her body nor her feeling under control when he was around and Akito always needed to be the one in control. She had to, the was god, she had to show she was capable…Or that woman will make fun of her.

She broke free from his hold and she turned around, facing him with a scowl on her face. “What do you mean it’s different?! Does that mean he loves her more than me…That’s…” she spat, scratching his chest through his kimono. He merely smirked. As if he knew something that she didn’t. He was making fun of her again! That man…He didn’t care about her!

He caught her wrist that was on his chest and gently pulled it away, however he never removed his fingers around her fragile skin. She was ready to scream at him one more but it was like the air had left her lungs when they looked at each other, right in the eyes. She forgot everything she had in mind and he put his thumb on her lip, caressing it slowly. Akito was shivering in emotion, the way he was looking at her, the intimate touch of his finger on her lip, his closeness. It was new, it was something she never saw. She felt like she could end addicted to it. “No Akito, Hatori love you as his god…Kana as a lover.”

“A…lover?” she repeated half breathlessly. She couldn’t thing about anything else but him and his eyes glaring at her, his breath caressing her cheek, didn’t he move closer? “Yes Akito…Should I show you? How different is lover’s love?” Their noses were now touching and their lips are few centimeters apart. It was as if Akito could already feel his on hers. “Ah…” yes, she wanted him to show her, but her pride forced her to say something, to not let him do so easily. “What’s the difference?” she whispered weakly.

Shigure smile grew wider, a light shining in a way she never saw in his eyes before. She didn’t even notice when he let her wrist go to let his hand rest on her hip, too dizzy and mesmerized by their closeness. “The difference? Well, there are a lot, Akito-san…But for example, sex.”

“Sex?” Akito wasn’t twelve anymore. She was eighteen, and if she was still capricious like a child, her body was an adult. She knew about sex, even if she never had done it before. She had wet dreams and fantasies. The man with her at the moment was often, if not always, the hero. Touching her in place that she never dared to touch even with her fingers. She wasn’t allowed to be a woman, but he always reminded her. Was it the reason why he was everywhere in her thoughts, to the point he appear in her dreams.

“Yes Akito-san, should I show you?” he asked again, bending her head just so. Akito closed her eyes, feeling butterflies in her belly. He was going to kiss her, won’t he? She hoped he will, she wanted it so much. She wanted him to always think about her.

A knock on the door made her snap her eyes open. As coming back in reality and suddenly realizing how Shigure was way too close to her, she pulled him away. She missed in her hurry his expression of irritation. The expression of a man who was touching with the tip of his fingers his wildest dream, the goal he waited for years to have only to have him pulled it away when he was reaching it. “Akito-san” announced Kureno’s voice from behind the door.

“En-enter!” she said, turning her back to the door and Shigure. She didn’t want that any of the men saw how red was her face. She was feeling too hot. Kureno slid the door open. “Oh…I didn’t know Shigure-nii was with you.” He said in a sorry voice. “Well, I was leaving, I’ll see how Haa-san is going.” He answered in a laugh, succeeding to hide to Akito and Kureno how bitter he was. A moment after he was gone and she looked at the door he closed behind him with regret.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted you Akito…” Kureno’s voice was sad as usual, she hated it. She stared at him and felt anguish. The lack of bond hurt and she didn’t know if Kureno loved her still. Shigure said there were a difference between loving a god and a lover, but she wasn’t her god anymore. She finally let her tears go and she threw herself in Kureno gentle and kind arms. He will never laugh at him, say mean things. Kureno was so very gentle…Yet, he wasn’t Shigure.

“Kureno…Do you love me?” she asked in a small voice. He was taken aback at first but he quickly smiled gently, always comforting Kureno. Even when she blinded somebody’s eye. He put her longest hair bang behind her ear. “Yes, of course I love you Akito” _as a sister and a friend_. She frowned. “Then, if I ask you to sleep with me, would you do it?”

He was now looking at her with wide eyes “A-Akito! That’s a-”

“You said you love me! You said it!” she screamed anxiously and he looked at again with sadness. He wiped a tear with his thumb. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes “…If it’s that what you want Akito…”

She didn’t know at the end if it made Kureno love her as Hatori loved that Kana. All that followed this moment was darkness and chaos. She had asked Hatori to wipe that girl memories. After all, there was no thing as lover’s love. That kind of thing was for human. She was god.

Still, she couldn’t help for feeling her heart broke when Shigure turned his back to her when she exiled him, not knowing he was feeling the same.

* * *

She was surprised to see him in her room, looking at the moon. She thought he would be with that girl he was with earlier in that restaurant. But she was too mesmerized by him to feel satisfied by it. Without a word, she let her head rest against the shoji door. This picture of him and the moon reminded her of something she heard about. A literary allusion, they called it. She remembered it as if it was the day before. _‘Did you know Akito-san?’_ Shigure warm voice caressed her skin. He had been holding her in his arms, looking at this same moon. _‘When I’m with you, the moon is beautiful’_

It was only later that she had learnt it was a way to say ‘I love you’. The day after, she had confronted Shigure about it. However, he had played innocent ‘Really? I wasn’t aware. What a surprise!’ he had exclaimed, closing his book -she recognized _Natsume Soseki’s Yume Juuya_. Akito was disappointed in herself because she hoped he told her he loved, like he did years ago after giving a flower. She hated how he didn’t give a care about her existence, as if she was nothing to him. She hated feeling that one-sided attraction. So instead to heal her wounded heart, she soothed herself in Kureno’s arms.

She could have stay in that position for a long time, admiring him if only Shigure didn’t break the silence with a “welcome back”. The moment was over. She ignored him when he taunted her and she instead asked him the reason of his presence. She closed the window, hiding the moon. Shigure didn’t love her, or at least, he preferred that woman over her…Love wasn't here.

She hid her resentment behind sarcasms “I thought as long as it was a woman, you’d sleep with anyone” and she wasn’t. She was a god, a male…Even if she wished. She showed him her back and removed her jacket and then she exploded. Once again, they were fighting, darkness and chaos was eating them whole once more. He told her he didn’t forget and then he told about revenge. She did not understand. Why was he treating her like that if he still meant his words, she did nothing wrong. She had to do it with Kureno, she had to create another bond to replace the other that had disappeared. But she couldn’t tell him, she rather screaming to hide his words of truth hurting her and play the deaf-ears.

Shigure looked at her with that expression that reminded her more of hate than love he claimed to feel. Akito refused to see, she refused to hear. “We’re just repeating the same things…I’ll be going now.”

 _No_. Shigure leaving after a fight, after talking about that woman, it reminded her too much of that day he left her. She refused to see that again, she couldn’t. Instead she threw her hand at him to prevent him to go and she kissed him. It was the kiss they should had years ago during that fateful winter if Kureno hadn’t interrupted them. Their hearts beat in unison; however, it was filled with regrets and dead dreams. Of a now twenty-seven man who always wished to be his damsel in distress knight who saw himself becoming the anti-hero of his love story. Of a woman in her early twenties who threw herself in another man’s bed in fear to be abandoned. Of him who waited like a faithful dog for his mistress return. Of her who had lost herself behind god’s existence.

Shigure untied her tie pulled her close to him to kiss her once more. She snuck her hands on the little of his back and undo his obi. For years they wished this moment. For the day their bodies would find and taste each other. When he was young and that his heart was one, he imagined it to be sweet, gentle. Cherish her with all the love he gathered since he was a child and be soft with her, like a cherry flowers rain in spring. But now he was a stray dog starving for affection he always delusion himself with. Now he was taking as much as he can, because he knew the moment he will close his eyes on her, she will be gone back to _his_ side.

So he removed each layer of her clothes as if his life was depending on it. His movements were so rough that it didn’t even let her do the same, leaving her in frustration. She wanted to see him undone and naked, she wanted him. She kissed him hard, as she never done it before with anyone else. Being with him made her forget about her role and responsibilities. He made her forget she had to be god and bring the woman she always concealed inside her, pulling her from the deepness of her heart and embraced her with passion.

Their tongues fought for dominance in her mouth, making her mewls. She slid her fingers in his hair and grabbed a handful. He mimicked the hold by grabbing her buttock. She pulled his face away to get some air but it made him groan and he made her fall on the tatami, just where her shirt was resting before he sat on her body, careful to not crush her under his weight. Quickly and desperate, she removed his robe and they continued to kiss. He caught her lowed lips between his teeth before moving his mouth lower, toward her breasts. He always imagined them to be smaller than they actually were. She really hid them well.

He took a deep breath between her breasts; it was the place where her scent was the stronger. He felt his mind go from the dizziness it gave him, he had dreamed about it so many times. He open-mouthed kissed her skin and squeezed hard her tits with his hands. She moaned in pain, her back arching. What was that? Why she felt a peak pleasure she never felt before with Kureno when he did it. “Hu-hurt!” she said breathlessly, he squeezed even harder when she tried to remove his hands. She had the impression he wanted to rip her out.

Gritting her teeth and feeling a tear burning her cheek, she scratched his arm, leaving long bloody marks all over him. She was satisfied to hear him hiss. It wasn’t fair that only her felt like going crazy under his hands. He straightened himself and lifted his hair bangs that were starting to stick against his skin because of the humidity coming from their sweat. He took a second to look at her, inking the image in his mind because he wasn’t sure if he will be given another chance to see her undone and naked under him anyway soon. The curse was still sticking here and as long it lived, it will bring her away from his grasp.

She was hypnotizing. Shigure couldn’t look away from her bosoms moving with each one of her pants, of how red her lips were from kissing too much, of the blush on her cheeks, the tears around her eyes. He gulped to erase the knot that was forming in his throat. Akito looked at him with a vague expression before smiling like a drunkard. She rose her hand to caress his bare chest.

Akito bit her lip, it has been years since the last time she saw his torso. The last time, they were still two children but now, he was big, strong and she felt the need to stray forever in his arms. It looked safer and more passionate than the gentle hold of pity of Kureno’s. She let her hands discover his body, touching his frame and lowering on his waist while he was removed her wet boxer. She shifted to help him and then opened her legs wider for him to sneak between. She let a leg rest on his should while the other was on the crook of his arm.

He massaged her buttock and she moaned in delight, turning her head aside and closing her eyes, moving herself against his still covered hardness. Shigure threw his head back and closed his eyes, she was so close. He needed her now.

He removed his underwear and slid in her without even preparing his entry. Once again, she moaned in pain. “Ple-please wait!” she teared out. She put her hands on his waist, preventing him to move further. He chuckled sourly, covering her from high. Waiting for her? It was the thing he was doing the best. It was used to do it since so long and experienced it every second he was breathing. “What’s that? Not used to huge size” he taunted and she snapped her eyes open in fury, gritting her teeth. Shigure felt a chill all along his spine at the view and he gulped, aroused. “Ho-how dare you!” she roared.

He interrupted her by moving until he reached her deepest part of her cunt and she hiccups in surprise. Finally, after all this long time, he had her. But it was mixed with hate, remorse and anger. It was nothing like how they had imagined it would be when they were still teenagers. They were moving roughly, he wanted to make her paid to make him feel that way, to feel like his heart was squeeze in pain every moment she wasn't at his side. He wanted to mark all her body his, locking her somewhere only he could access. “Ah-Shigure!” she whispered in pleasure before bringing down on her and wrapping his body with her arms. Shigure’s eyes were wide from this.

He had sex with many different women, often he searched her image in those faceless people he embraced, including Ren. But never he felt those women arms around him, her chest stuck against his. He hid his face in the crook of her neck and held her harder in her arms.

Why did they mess up everything? Why when they could have been just the two always together? Shigure was tired of waiting, but he couldn’t do anything else, she was his reason to live. They climaxed while hugging each other, she squeezing his dick. She saw stars and he licked her tears away.

Shigure rolled his body aside and looked her fall asleep. He didn’t notice they had locked their hands together while they made love and he took him all the effort of the world to remove it, the tip of his fingers caressing her palm. And all too soon, it was over and he will have to let her go to Kureno’s side one more. Because she was anxious, because she needed to feel loved, even if it was just pity.

He looked at the moon painfully. How will he be able to wait patiently for her now that he finally had a taste of her body? How will he be able to do as if nothing happened? It was impossible.

And it hurt.


	4. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation, strangulation, angry and rough sex, angry masturbation, angst, rage.  
> Set during Shigure first year of exile and before Yuki live with him

It has been months since the last time he saw her. He expected himself to feel more joy, finally able to share the same air as her, he had missed her for so long and yet, his anger was still present. Even now he found himself struggling to keep his breath under control. He guessed that he will feel like that until the day the curse will fall and she will, at last, be his. He repeated this thought all the time in his mind, like a mantra.

Just remembering he couldn’t have her made his heart go wild in rage, he had to look away and clear his throat. At least, she had the decency to not bring Kureno, he didn’t think he would have been able to stay calm or to hold back to make a dig. He won’t let her see his weakness; he won’t let her having the chance to play with him. She had already damaged his heart too much. He knew they could never be like they used to; it was all clear. Now he understood, after all those months longing painfully for her presence when she wasn’t by his side, thinking about her was all he had. Thinking about what they used to be, what he wanted them to be and what he had to accomplish to reach that goal.

“Shigure.” She called and he had to obey and look back at her. All this time, he spoilt her too much, they all did, but it played in his disfavor. She wasn’t a child anymore, she needed to get out of her comfort zone and face the world. Shigure wanted to show her. He wanted to take her by the wrist and make her discover all that the world had to give, the pain, the betrayal, the fear to be alone. But since she couldn’t go outside and experience how life was, then, it was his role to make her discover it all. And he will, he already gave her a taste That’s why he had been exiled.

If he was honest, he was glad she exiled him. First, it meant that at least, she cared enough about him to be angry for his action. He knew that if it had been Ayame or Ritsu, her reacting would have been different. Secondly, he needed to get out of the house, he needed to get far away from her, or he will explode. Seeing her fluttering away…It made him want to squeeze the butterfly in his hand.

Just seeing her was making him felt primitive instinct. She was the only one able to make him feel that way, he hated how much power she had on him. He was lucky that she wasn’t realizing it so he could still maintain that nonchalant face. He will continue to play charades so she won’t understand him until the day he will finally let her to. He will be staying elusive to her book open mind.

She tilted her head and stood up until arriving to his level and then, she sat on his laps. Now that she was closer, he could see changes of her face and body that weren’t there before he left. Her cheeks were now sharper and her eyes icier. It was sending chills and knife in his body. She was quietly fighting for dominance and control at this moment, but Shigure refused to let down, he refused to please her, as he always did. It was over. He won’t play the role of the missing dad anymore, the dog wagging its tail at her. He was a man and he desired her. He will show her.

“What is it, Akito-san?” He asked carefreely with a smile. She frowned half of a second before putting back her mask. She couldn’t fool him. “Well…” she slowly rose her hand to his cheek before making it slid to his neck and then his nape, playing with strands. It burn and it awoken in his body a flame of desire. Fuck, he wanted to take her by the hair and make her understand how he owned her…Even if he never had never tasted any part of her body. Shigure knew what she was trying to do, he knew by the way she let her kimono sleeves fall off her shoulders, showing a white skin and the birth of her chest. She wanted to show him what he had missed by sleeping with Ren. His mouth was dry and he passed his tongue on his teeth in his closed mouth when he glanced at her throat. _That bitch._

And he damned himself for longing to her touch, but the hold of her fingers on his hair was just so, it felt good, it felt right. He wanted to do the same so she could taste this joy. “I had pity for you, you see…Kureno told me that dogs can die of grief from being away from their master…” Shigure chuckled, to Akito’s ears, it was probably a scoff at her and she planted her nails in his skin. Oh…If she knew that this chuckle was for himself. If he didn’t have the determination to make her his, maybe he would have died. During those long months, he had the impression his heart had stopped beating and he couldn’t feel anything. The space in his house reminded how he was lonely and lost without her. But he couldn’t leave the world angry and desperation made him stay here to wait for her to be back. Maybe they had hurt each other very badly, but…There was still a chance to get a happy ending. So, he will have to wait for her to leave that god role Akira had imposed her. “Oh, Kureno said that?” he asked nonchalantly. She leant her mouth near of his ear and he had goosebumps by feeling her breath teasing the sensitive skin. Ah…If only she wasn’t self-centered, she would have noticed it all a long time ago, the effect she had.

“Um…So…I had pity for you, my dear Shigure, even after what you have done to me.” She whispered and he was going to say something but she put her hand on his mouth and moved his head. Her lips caressed his ears and he tried to think about something else than her body against his or her voice teasing caressing his skin. “Akito-san is too good to me” he settled. It has been so long, for today, let’s not fight. Maybe next time, when he had won more battle. “Ain’t I?” she purred before leaning in his arms. He allowed himself to hold her closer. “For now…You’re still not allowed to live here, but…Come visit me more.”

“Thank you for your generosity, Akito-san.” He smiled, using his easy-going persona in front of her.

Shigure excused himself after an hour and walked home. He hoped that the time he took to walk back to his house would have been enough to erase all this disgusting mix of anger, desire and frustration. It fanned the flame, because he couldn’t forget the touch of her fingers on his throat, her voice calling his name nor the way she has been sitting on his laps like a cat in heat. Where did she learn that? Being such a…

He had to hold back a groan that was threatening to get out of his throat. Fuck, he could still smell her scent on him. Why she couldn’t leave his fucking mind for a mere second, just enough for him to take a break. He passed across the jizo that were aside the path giving to his house. His lonely, pitiful, house of exile, the one he took refuge in. He would like this house better if there was more life in. Maybe...if she was here with him in instead of being with that rooster bastard. But no, she had to stay with the zodiac. He, he wasn’t her priorities, he wasn’t her world. And he hated it. If he was feeling that way, she had to feel it too. He refused to be the only one pitiful. He fucking hated to love her.

He climbed four by four the steps of the stair and he opened furiously his door. Good thing today wasn’t a scheduled day for Mitsuru to come fetch his drafts. He didn't think he would be able to keep to teasing mask for today and he would have done something he might regret to the poor girl. Her despair screams were good entertainment, but she was innocent and she didn’t deserve to face his anger. Nobody but Akito deserved to be suffer from his anger, and that’s what will happen. During the last months, he thought a lot about it, but now he was sure. He will break her to own her.

He carelessly flung his shoes in the genkan and walked toward the bathroom. He removed the different layers of his kimono and his obi, letting it fall on the ground as he was still heading toward the bathroom until he was naked when he arrived. He ran a bath and washed himself in a shower, rubbing frantically the place she touched and to erase her smell before jumping in the hot water. He hoped that the warm temperature will ease his mind and let his anger disappear.

It was all useless, because he could still smell her as if she was still sticking her body against his. He made the big mistake to close his eyes and all was done, his imagination had the better of him in this moment of weakness. She was just here, on him, her usual white kimono drenched because of the bath. _“Shigure…”_ she whispered in his ear, brushing it with her lips. Those teasing and delusive lips. He wished, so many times, to kiss them, to stole all the air in her lungs and to leave her gasping for a breath that he would refuse to give.

But instead of kissing, at the moment, he just wanted to grab a handful of her hair and pulling her head back violently, showing her who was in control. In surprise, she would look at him with eyes half closed _“Shi-shigure…”_ she would say once more, because his name was the only thing she would be allowed to say, this traitor. _“Please…”_ Ah, she would beg, but Shigure would never give her so easily what she wanted, oh no. This was his fantasies, so he will continue to make her beg and he will instead mark her body.

Still holding a handful of her hair, he will pull her head back enough so he could have the access of her white throat and right there, he will bite hard, so hard that blood will be shed. Oh, she will probably gasp or moan in pain, but he won’t mind because she will scream his name and because the tears gathering around her pretty eyes will make her beautiful. Just for him, him only. His. He will then lick the wound put his free hand around her throat. She will look at him with big, shaking, does eyes. Looking like the woman she should allowed to be; and then, he will squeeze, hard, until the tears would be back and that he was satisfied. He didn’t think it would, she was making him suffer so much and this won’t be enough. Maybe he should learn to compromise, maybe he will be able to, in a few years, and they will be able to be together then, healthy like any normal couple.

Shigure knew he could never strangle her that for real, not without her consent however…He was so angry that he felt himself getting hard just by imagining her gasping his name, begging for air, the tongue peeking out of her mouth loosely. He couldn’t be able to resist to this pink tongue and he took it in his mouth, letting her throat go to let his hand wander down and remove her kimono in his imagination when he was wrapping it around his hard cock

Shigure never saw her naked, all he could do was to imagine it, based on the experience he had in his youth, porn and with Ren. Those two were looking alike, probably the body was the same. But her boobs were without a doubt smaller, cuter. He imagined himself taking one in mouth and she would moan as she was rubbing herself against him. His hand on his dick moved quicker, putting more pression.

He gritted his teeth at the idea of how freely Kureno had access to her body while all he could ever have were stolen looks from few she let him see. He was sure that without a doubt, Kureno was kind with her, giving her exactly what she wanted, that’s why she had chosen him, right? Or maybe…She really loved him? _That…_

He let out a painful groan and imagined moving violently Akito on her stomach again the edge of the bath. She had a scream of surprise and he forced her to rise her butt by slapping it. He was furious and hurt. He was going to take what he couldn’t earlier and he grabbed one more a handful of her hair before penetrating her deep down in one go. In his mind he was looking down on the way her pelvis was moving and listening her cry begging him to be gentler. He won’t, he won’t be the only one hurting. He won’t be the only one breaking down. He won't listen, he will move roughly.

He had lifted her by pulling her by the hair and slid his arms under her armpits to stick his chest against her back and he fucked her hard and quick, thrusting restlessly until her looks became stupid and she would think about nothing else but him. Fuck her hard enough so she will never be able to stand up ever again and that she will have to be dependent of him _. “Shi-shigure!”_

He came, a furious spasm passed through his body and his mind was blank. The moment opened his eyes, the illusion of Akito had disappeared and there was cum in the bath. He looked at his soiled hands, the eyes empty.

“…Pathetic.” 


	5. In traffic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public sex, public hand job, a little bit of Dom! Shigure and possessive Akito.  
> Set after the original manga. Akito and Shigure are engaged.

“I can’t believe it, Shigure! You fucking broke the engine! How are we going to go home now?!” Akito screamed, making her fiancé cringe. “It’s okay…We just have to call the driver to come fetch us.” He pouted, making an innocent face. Akito hadn't the urge to murder somebody in years, but at the moment, she really wanted to strangle him. “I’m never going to trust you again about it Shigure! You’re so…!!” she didn’t swear but the gesture of her hands told everything. “Just call the damn driver.” She said in a controlled voice. Shigure held back a comment on her language and dialed the number on his phone. Akito walked in circle muttering how incompetent was her man and that she won’t trust him until he get himself a driving license.

She stopped in her track to listen him justify the accident, arms crossed “Ah, sorry, I don’t know how it happened…Ah, yes, of course we called the police, yeah…Yeah, that’s why we need you to fetch us, that’s the point actually” he explained playfully. It made Akito sigh through the nose. “Stay calm” she muttered to herself, feeling that a head ache might come if the anger persisted. She let her back rest against one of the window stores, waiting for Shigure to end his call.

She saw him coming back to her with a sheepish smile. “Akito-san…” she inhaled deeply, composing herself. He was calling her with honorific only when he messed up badly or when he had a request to do and that he wasn’t in position to do so. “So…there is a problem…”

“What, the driver’s car too got into a wall?” she asked sarcastically, a brow up. He winced “No, there is no problem with the car but…” He scratched his head, searching his word “Apparently, there is a traffic jam between here and the estate. It would take hours to get here.” Akito eyes were wide as planet, showing furry that was boiling inside her. “What. Do you _mean_?” her voice was low and Shigure tried to ease the mood with a big smile. “Well, it’s okay! We made a plan. All we gonna do is taking the subway and he will fetch us there and then drive us home!” he said, finger in the air.

“…We’ll go by subway?” she repeated, trying to stay calm. “Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve took it? What about you?” he shrugged before remembering in a little smile “Oh? Maybe you never took it? It’s okay, I’ll show everything, you can trust m-”

“As if I’ll trust you!” She exploded, making her man smiling, satisfied. “That’s exactly what you said before you crashed into a wall Shigure!!” She took him by his tie “A wall!!” she accented every word coming out of her mouth. “Yes, yes, I’m sorry.” No, he wasn’t. “But well, it’s okay, the car is already in the auto shop and our driver will get us once we arrive at destination!”

“Shigure Sohma, one day, I’ll kill you.” Shigure smiled, his eyes forming arches and he took her hand in his “Don’t say that, love, I know you don’t think it.” He teased. Already she tried to talk-back when he pulled her toward the closest underground entrance. Her anger slowly transformed into a mere annoy when she discovered the world under earth. Shigure pulled her toward an automatic machine, not letting go her hand. She frowned and blushed, feeling like everybody was watching them. She felt uneasy and she knew that she wouldn’t have this problem if this car accident hadn’t happened.

“Akito” his voice snapped her out of her uneasiness. She looked at him giving her a ticket. “We have about thirty minutes to go, it’s okay for you?” Akito looked aside “As if I have the choice, uh.” She muttered, salty and removed her hand roughly. “Akito…”

“Just let’s go.” She groaned, arms crossed. Shigure smirked and kissed her forehead and then leaded her to the platform. She followed, still sulking. Once waiting for the next train, she noticed there were a lot of people around, it alarmed her. She threw a questioning look to him. He looked at his watch “Ah, it’s peak time. Please, stay close to me, we’re going to get packed.”

“What do you mean we’re going to get packed?” but before he had time to answer, the train arrived to the platform and they walked in. Shigure pulled her against a wall and he stood in front of her, protecting her from the mass of the people entering in the confined space. She was between him, the wall behind her and the jump seats on her right. Akito blushed at the attention, him knowing she was feeling anxious of being so close around strangers and she looked down at her feet. She felt the people entering in mass and Shigure struggling to keep for her enough space to breath. An alarm rang and the train left, making both of them exhale, relieved; No more people to go in till next station.

“You okay?” asked Shigure, untying his tie, exhaling soundly. “Pretty hot, uh.” He said before chuckling. Akito simply hummed and he shrugged, picking out his phone from his pocket. She let her eyes wander around, looking at women wearing pencil skirts alike to hers. The difference laid that Akito was wearing without a doubt the most expensive. As the chief, her clothes were high quality brand. Two women talking on the bench at the other side of the jump seats got her attention. “Hey, you see that man there, near of the wall? On your left.”

“The one with his phone there? Holding the hanging strap?” Akito didn’t know why, probably boredom, but she searched for the man they were talking about and she understood in horror that they were talking about Shigure. The man wasn’t caring about anything else but the text he was writing on his phone. “Oh, very handsome. I wouldn’t mind having him as diner tonight haha!”

“Pff, what are you saying? A man like that, I wish he would step on me.” She giggled discreetly. “Ah…That’s true, such a beauty, what I could do just to lick his throat.” Akito eyes went wide at the idea of this girl touching Shigure. He didn’t hear anything because all his attention was on his phone and it stressed her even more. “Oh, no, look, he’s taken. He has a ring.”

The reminder of Shigure engagement ring on his finger calmed her. Yes, he was taken, he was hers and with this, nobody will think about getting him. “Pff, you’re stupid. You know it won’t stop me. It’s not because there is a goalkeeper that you’re can’t hit the goal!” Akito went still at the girls giggles. She knew for sure there was anguish written on her face. Image of Shigure walking away with a faceless woman and leaving her, without turning his back. She felt the same anxiety she had felt when she was away from him during his years of exile. No, she finally had him looking only at her, he was finally hers…He-“Akito?”

Without noticing, she had moved her hand on his chest. He was staring at her, a gentle confused and cat-like smile on his lips. “A problem?” he titled his head, his hair failing charmingly in front of his eyes. Akito gulped, it was because he was so handsome and eye-catching that women were desiring him. In a trance, she slid her hand in his shirt and caressed his bare skin. Shigure had a smirk, he leant down and whispered “What do I owe this pleasure at, Akito-san.” He was playful, wanting to tease her. She was too absorbed to show the world he was hers to care or to feel embarrassed and she used his closeness to peck a lick on his throat. It had the effect of making him gasp in surprise. A gasp that nobody but her, heard.

He looked at her with wide and confused eyes, not understanding what happened. It wasn’t in Akito character to do that kind of thing. It made her smile and she kissed his cheek, sensually. “A-akito…it’s-” “Shhhh” she interrupted him before teasing his sensitive ear with her teeth. “We wouldn’t want people to see you like that, don’t we?” she said, her breathily voice warm as she grabbed his hardening cock through his pant “Hm-” he held back a moan, letting his forehead hit her shoulder. It felt strange, most of the time, she was the one in this position while he, was doing everything he wanted with her. She had to admit that she liked her being under his hold, but she had something to do.

Slowly, she let her hands follow the shape of his back until having both of them on his buttocks that she grabbed. He straightened and looked at her with a horny scowl. She knew this expression; he was doing it when he was holding himself back. She knew that all he wanted at the moment was to shove her chest right against the wall and to take her roughly by behind. She gulped imagining it. Him biting her skin while thrusting in and out. Probably, he was also imagining it and that’s why he forced himself to look straight at the wall behind Akito, wanting to stay in control of his pulsions she was awakening.

She took advantage of his body hiding hers to kiss the skin of his throat. She threw a glance at the women who were talking earlier about stealing Shigure. Both of them had their eyes locked on her and him and the faces red as lobster, boiling. Akito smirked and mouthed a ‘mine’ that caused the girls to look down in embarrassment. She was delighter, she succeeded to show who owned this man. Her face was showing a prideful redness.

The train stopped and more people entered in, packing the already crowded place. Shigure was now completely covering her body with his and she could feel his hardness against her hip. It aroused a wave of lust and she bit her lip then, undid his belt. “Wait, Akito” he whispered in alert, but she has already forgetting where they were. She licked her palm and slid the hand in his pant. “Shhh, stay quiet.” She ordered and she felt like she was back in the time she was a goddess and nobody had the choice but obey her. Now that she was allowed to be herself, this thought disgusted her, but having Shigure all around her little finger was refreshing. How long since the last time? Years.

She let her head rest on his shoulder while she was moving her hand slowly in his pant. A man behind Shigure pushed him without wanting to, closer to Akito. “Sorry sir.” Said the man “It’s okay” he succeeded to answer in a controlled voice. He had to keep his eyes closed. She chuckled charmingly and put her lips on his throat, let them slide along his jugular. She felt him swallowing and at this moment, she pulled out the shirt of his slacks and put his throbbing dick out. Akito moved her leg so she could hide Shigure’s cock behind. The closest person was showing his back, and with the smell of sweat coming from the packed crowd, they were unnoticeable.

Akito curled her fingers around his balls and massaged while the other was teasing his tip with her thumb, rubbing it so, just like she knew he liked. He was leaking more pre-cum than usual. She looked down and watched, she felt drool coming and she had to lick her lips. She put her nose against his collar and breathed his smell. She had to held back a little moan of pleasure. He smelt so good; she couldn’t get enough of it.

Her body went still when she felt his hands sliding on each side of her legs, going up dangerously. She felt goosebumps and not in control anymore. She glanced at him and she jolted in surprise by seeing the look in his open eyes staring at her. Oh no, she was totally excited now and her breath was getting heavy. She had a remove a hand to put it on her mouth.

Shigure hands slid under her pencil skirt and rolled all the back side up, her bum out. She felt a chill going all along her body when she felt the wall touching her buttock. She was just glad that the jump seats were high enough to hide all that was happening under the belt level. Shigure grabbed her buttock roughly and whispered in her ears “what a bad girl…Getting all aroused in the middle of strangers.” He had a low chuckle that send her high “Pervert.”

She knew her legs were shivering and her heart was beating way too loud. “What happened to your hand, Akito-san?” he continued to taunt in a breath. He took her wrist and moved it back on his cock “Who say you could stop, uh?” Shallowing, she resumed her hold and movement around the sensitive member and Shigure caressed her body. Why was she suddenly feeling embarrassed? It was what she wanted, that people and especially women to notice that this man was hers. But now that she was in the same position as he used to be, she was fearing people might notice. What would they said if they recognized her, the Sohma chief, having a fuck with her fiancé in a crowded train. Damn, this thought excited her even more.

Shigure shifted his hand to the front and let his palm rest on her crotch. She looked at him, confused before he smirked, blush under his eyes, and tore her tights. In a quick movement, he licked his own fingers and then, put them in her underwear, rubbing her entrance. She closed her mouth tigh and concentrated on jerking him. Shigure put a finger inside of her and she gasped silently in his shoulder. “Look at you…You’re so wet, nasty girl like you should be punished.” Her cunt pulsed suddenly at that. “What about these ropes we have at home um? Maybe we should make a use of it.”

It was hard to not moan, she wanted it so much. She bit her lips harder and moved her pelvis along with Shigure’s hand. “Aki, your hand.” He said, fuck, she was so into it that she had stopped jerking him. Because of the position and the weight of the crowd pushing them, her wrist hurt. Nonetheless, she moved her palms around his dick. Turning it and putting pressure just how she knew he loved. “Good…Don’t remove it.” He ordered lowly, his breath shivering.

He added another finger in her and she felt like her legs were ready to collapse. She needed to cling at something to not fall, but Shigure told her to not remove her hands. She looked at him with begging wet eyes, it made his smirk grew wider and in a sudden movement, he curled his fingers and she moaned. If the action made her come a bit, it took her a few seconds to gather her thoughts after the wave of pleasure. She looked around, to see if somebody noticed or heard her. The women had already left and the people around them all had headphones. She could hear music of a student sitting as the other side of the jump seats.

Shigure had removed his fingers and wiped them with the tissue of her skirt. She was too self-conscious to be angry at him for it. After all, he already tore her tights. Once his hand was clean of Akito’s fluid, he took her hands in his and finished himself on her groin. The white disappearing in the dark cloth. Panting, she looked at him putting her skirt in place, hiding the proof of their act, and then his own. The minute after, it was like nothing happened. All was left were Akito’s saccade breath and Shigure subtle redness on his cheeks.

Both of them carefully avoided to look at each other. Akito looking down and him staring at the window. “Next stop Hibiya. Next stop Hibiya, please watch out for the space between the train and the platform.”

“It our stop.” He said without glancing at her. Akito nodded and straightened, feeling an uncomfortable wetness between her legs, she closed them tightly. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the train once the doors opened. It was hard for her to walk with legs that were like cotton and closed in a straight line. However, once she was out of the confined space, she felt like breathing again. It was only now that she was free that her legs let her down. Shigure caught her before he had time to fall on the floor. “Here, it’s okay?” he chuckled.

“Hm-hm.” She just answered, letting her body rest against his chest. “Okay, we should go home.” He whispered, his arm on her back. Akito smiled, a teasing and knowing smile “Yeah…Because if we don’t quick…” she leveled up, whispering in his ear “I might want to finish what we started in the car.”


	6. Oral sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirting, deep-throat, Dom!Shigure, Sub!Akito and a bit of fluff.

“Mmm, yeah…here…Just…nn” She said half-breathily, a whisper in the room. She licked her lips lewdly and sluggishly, her hips rolling slowly. It was one of those lazy summer afternoons. Outside, the cicadas were starting to cry, conforming into that lethargic scene. Behind the closed shoji door giving to the garden and her loud breathing, she could hear the little ring of the wind bell that Tohru gave to Shigure for his last birthday. Without looking, Akito let her hand wander down between her legs, where Shigure was eating her out.

She doesn’t remember when it had started or how, her mind was a blur, a mess full of pleasure in this lazy ambiance summer was giving. She felt a drop of sweat gliding all long her abdomen, which was rising up and down heavily due to her messy, hitching breath. She rolled her hips again, searching more, craving more, of the pleasure Shigure was giving.

She let one of her thigh rest on his shoulder and Shigure had to use his free hand to move it apart, the leg on his way. Akito straightened enough to look at him digging between her legs. She shivered when he stared back at her, still licking her clit. He didn’t even need to say a word for her to moan or whimper, a low chuckle was enough and she hiccuped, letting her back fell on the futon. She grabbed a handful of his hair, leading him and his damned lips on her entrance and she scratched the blanket with her free hand.

She bit her lips to keep silent and Shigure put his hand on her waist to keep her still. He removed his face away and looked at her weak body with a smirk, her hand sliding lazily from his hair to his shoulder. They stared at each other, she, exhausted, was looking through half closed eyes and exhaling and inhaling deeply and loudly, trying to calm her breathing. Her face that was usually white like snow was now red from pleasure. Shigure knew that she was on the verge of coming “My, my, just a little teasing got you like that, you’re so weak, Akito.” He chuckled and plunged again his head between her legs, she whistled at this. “Even a slut isn’t as sensitive than you.” He taunted. Akito let her arm rest across her face and she had a little smirk. “Ah, that’s true you have more experience with bitches than me.” She talked back, laughing softly at it with her heavy breathing.

She stopped laughing when Shigure licked her skillfully, curling his tongue in a way that make her whimper. Her back arched and she moved her hand on her mouth to try to hide a moan. “Shigu-Ah! Wait, wait please I-” she tried to say between hitched breath and sobs. Smiling, he continued to eat her up and enjoyed all the screams she was trying to hold back. “Shigure, please, _please_ I’m-” she sobbed because his tongue was getting more insistent and she was overstimulated. All the laziness of the moment had now disappeared, because Shigure wanted more.

He was a man of action and he wasn’t satisfied anymore by that lethargic setting, he wanted to make her cry his name. That her brain was only filled with the pleasure he was giving her. She was sobbing, she was coming way too hard and Shigure just wouldn’t stop his assaults. In a last desperate attempt, she tried to move his head away, because she could feel that her orgasm was getting way too strong and it was scary. Shigure refused to let her do so and he wrapped his arms around her waist with all his might. He will enjoy her moan until the last. If he could, he would continue until she faint.

“Shigure, I’m, I-” without finishing her sentence that her body went still and Akito suddenly pulled her legs around his head and she came in his mouth. Shigure eyes went wide in surprise when he felt her liquid dripping all over his face. Her body fell on the futon and the only sound filling the room was her loud breathing. She let Shigure go out of the trap that were her legs. The man wiped his mouth and looked down on his own work dripping of sweat and sex fluid.

Akito covered her head with her arms and pulled her legs in a fetal position, ashamed by that squirting incident. Shigure felt a pull in his heart when he heard her sob. “Aki…”he whispered, laying down and taking her in his arms. “I-I told you to stop and now I’m-” a sob interrupted her. He kissed her bare shoulder and let his lips slid up till her jaw. “You know I love when you squirt, that’s so sexy.” He told in a low and warm voice, removing Akito’s arms that were hiding her pretty face. She turned her face and she stuck her nose against his.

Her tears where shining in the corners of her pretty eyes. Shigure wiped it with his thumbs and shifted to kiss her softly. “Idiot…” she said between kisses and she slid her arms around his nape and pulled him closer. “Yes...I know, forgive me?” he asked, caressing her little nose with the tip of his before rolling on the top of her and plunging his face in the crook of her neck, smelling her and leaving a few kisses before coming back on her lips.

He kissed her cheek and moved away to look at her. He framed her face, she looked still fragile, the breath hitched and the body shining with her sweat. They stared the other and she brought her fingers on his lips before biting hers, remembering how she wet the futon. “I dirtied it…We will have to change it afterward…”

“It’s fine, I’ll do it while you bath.” He proposed, smiling. She nodded, suddenly shy. She moved her hands on his chest and slid along his belly till his boxer. Licking her lips, she grabbed his hardness through the underwear. “It’s painful?” she asked in a small voice. Shigure sat on his legs and she did same “Kind of” he smirked when caressed her jaw “Wanna help me?”

“Hmm…” she frowned, she knew she wasn’t as experienced as him at oral, but she was feeling pity for the man waiting with his hard-on. “Put yourself on my level.” She conceded and his eyes lightened like a child getting a candy. He took her face and kissed her so hard that she moaned in surprised in his mouth.

She removed the underwear carefully, not wanting to hurt the sensitive member and then, she wrapped her fingers around his warm dick. It quivered in her palm. She chuckled, looking up to smirk at him “Somebody is impatient” Shigure laughed back, framing her face gently. She stared at him before looking down on his dick. She licked her palm and started to move her hands around his cock, lapping the tip like a cat drink its milk.

She purred when she felt his fingers sliding in her hair, pulling it away from her face. It made it easier to lick and suck. She licked all along the member till the base and tasted his ball. Shigure caressed her cheek with his thumb and she blinked and looked at him, suddenly unsure. She let the ball go with a ‘pop’ and licked her lips, self-conscious. She changed her mouth by her hands, moving her palm up and down and teasing the tip with her thumb. He whistled and moved his hand back on her hair. She pouted at this.

“Hey, Aki” He said, tapping his finger on her cheek. She groaned and looked at him “What? I’m thinking.” He laughed “You need to think if you should take it in your mouth or not?” she squeezed his dick, warning him in silent. “Ouch! Sorry, sorry! Please, Akito-san!”

She let his dick go, and it quivered once more when she blew a cold breath on it. Shigure had a soft laugh, he caressed her face, rubbing his thumbs under her eyes “Akito-san, you need to do a magic kiss to make the pain disappear.” She puffed. “Idiot.” She said, yet, she still did, kissing the downward part of his cock, leaving saliva behind her passage, until arriving to the tip. “Happy?” he pinched her cheek with affection “Haw don't make that face.” He fake-whined. She dropped her blasé face to laugh as well, grabbing his hand by the wrist and she kissed the inside of his palm.

She threw a quick glance at him and then put his thumb in her mouth, giving a before taste of what she will do to his warm member that was still up, waiting for her attention. She let the finger go with a lewd sound and she took his dick in mouth the second after, looking at him. She didn’t dislike blowing him, actually, she liked the thrills coming with it. Him letting her to take command and trusting her. But it was frustrating. Maybe she was the chief of her family, but in her private life, she loved letting Shigure being on the charge.

She sucked and took as much as she felt she could take in her mouth. This prick’s size was not comparable to his thumb. She closed her eyes, trying to watch out for her teeth, but her mouth was so small and his dick so big. Shigure had pulled all her hair in a ponytail he was holding with one hand. “Come on Akito-san, I know you can do better.” He said lowly, making her moan.

She removed his dick and looked at him, shy and embarrassed. “Don’t talk like it’s easy…” she frowned, and he traced her lips with his free hand. “I don’t say that, but well…Maybe you want help?” her frown grew deeper. She didn’t understand what he was meaning until he brought her hand on his buttock. “Hit it several time to tell me when you want to stop.” He said and she gasped, of sudden aware but mostly of arousal. “…You’re going to fuck my mouth?” her voice was small and breathy and her eyes black, she was excited by the idea.

Shigure smiled gently, rubbing her lip with his thumb “Yes, I’m going to fuck your mouth so hard you that you won’t be able to close it anymore.” She swallowed, closing her eyes. Yes, she wanted him to do that, she wanted him to grab her head and fuck her mouth senseless. She licked his thumb to show him her appreciation and Shigure shoved it in her mouth, opening it. “Uh, naughty girl, you would like it, uh?” All she could do was moaning, Shigure moved his fingers deeper in her mouth. He trapped her tongue and pulled it out, looking with appreciation at the lewd expression she was showing him.

Even though it was so hot, she got a shiver when she opened her eyes and saw how black were his. She felt her pussy tensing. She nodded and he smiled. “Good…Put your other hand on my waist, you won’t need it anyway.” Without a word, she executed herself, during the same moment, she opened her mouth even wider, her tongue out. Shigure didn’t wait to put his tip in. His grab around the ponytail he made went harder, keeping her head still as he was moving his waist slowly. She closed her eyes, trying to control her breath.

Shigure wasn’t going far yet, he was keeping a slow track, it made her soft. He was going at her pace and she felt so loved. He removed his dick so she could take a moment to breath correctly, she opened her eyes and looked at him, licking the precum on her lips. “...Deeper.” She said, looking into his eyes. She knew she could deep throat him; it wasn’t the first time she blew him. She opened her mouth, still staring at him. For sure, she looked insolent in that position, it made Shigure want to mess with his expression so much that he could have come. What a naughty bratty girl, taunting her man in purpose.

Before she had time to realize it, Shigure put his dick so far that her nose ended in his mane. She moaned in surprise and planted her nails inside his skin, scratching it. He didn’t move his waist neither the hold on her hair that was keeping her head against his crotch. She moaned again because of the lack of air, but the sound was repressed by his member in her throat. Her eyes went humid and a lone tear dropped out of it. Shigure moved her head away by pulling her hair.

She inhaled deeply, her breathing was messy, but she was glad to see him breathing deeply, red on his cheeks and sweat sliding all along his bare torso. She wanted to stand up and to lick away every salty drop on his skin, but Shigure had already moved her head and his waist and he was fucking her throat again. She made lewd sounds with her gorge, sounds that provoked Shigure to fuck her ever harder, moving his waist quicker.

Her nails were deep planted in his skin that it will leave crescent moon alike red marks. Tears were dropping on her cheeks, the suffocation coming from the lack of air and the toughness of his pace. If he had been gentler earlier, there was now no pity left in the way he was pulling his hair and fucking her mouth. “Ah…Damn, Akito…”

He pulled her head away again one more to let her catch her breath, a thread of saliva linked the tip of his cock and her tongue. “My…If the Sohma family were to see you like, I wonder what they would think…” he said, she stared at him with humid and stupid eyes. She felt goosebumps by hearing his aroused voice, she knew he was on the edge. Her hips burked by itself, she was rubbing herself against the futon. Shigure noticed the movement of her waist and he licked his chops, like a animal ready to eat its prey. “Come on Akito-san, your mouth won’t open by itself.”

Her eyes were like glass and her nose was running. Her jaw was sore, yet she opened it anyway, desperate to feel the sensation of his hard dick on her tongue and in her throat. “Good girl.” He whispered and moved her head. Akito couldn’t stop her tears and moans in her throat. She imagined that instead of her mouth, it was her pussy he was thrusting in and she felt herself tensing in delight. She moved her hand down and started to touch herself. She was hopelessly rubbing herself off at Shigure’s pace, imagining he was fucking her quick and deep.

His restrained moans were now louder than hers and without any warning, he pulled her head away and came on her face, threads of white all on her hair and dripping on her cheeks. She looked at him, eyes full of surprise. Shigure exhaled loudly before kneeling down and kissing her. She made a broken noise when he took her in his arms and slid the hand that was holding her hair in a ponytail between her legs, taking the place of her own fingers and touched, caressed, got in her. He wiped his cum off her face and kissed her hot cheek. “You did so well.” He said and she snuggled closer, moving her waist along with his hand. She hid her nose in the crook of his shoulder, breathing his in musk.

She came like that. The tip of her toes curled and she clung hard her arms around his neck, moaning. It was less intense than the orgasm Shigure gave her before, but she felt satisfied. She looked up and caressed Shigure cheek. “You okay?” he wrapped his arm around the little of her back. She nodded “My jaw hurts…” she rubbed her nose against his neck “And I’m dirty and tired.” She complained, he laughed, his palm caressing over her buttock. “I’ll ask the maids to prepare the bath for us. While you wash yourself, I’ll change the futon. Alright.” he said.

“Mm…Yeah...” He kissed the top of her head with affection. However, quickly his expression full of gentleness transformed into disgusted face. She stared at him a moment before realizing he kissed the place right where he had come. “Don’t like how you taste, Shigure?” She chucked with a huge smirk.

“Ahnn Akito-san!” He whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long at writing it haha, it was taken with my drawings! I'm almost over!!  
> Next chapter will be a porn with plot (FINALLY), I hope you will like it!


	7. Something new

She sat on the back of the car and sighed out of relief. Today’s tasks were now over. She closed her tired eyes only to open them again when she heard the sound of Shigure closing the door of the car behind him and sliding next to her. Without a word, she let her head bump on his shoulder. “Tired huh?” she nodded. “It’s okay, you’ll be home soon.” She nodded again, making a little noise. She wasn’t looking for being back home. _‘It’s okay…After tomorrow, it’s over.’_ She told herself. Shigure hummed and moved his arm around her shoulder, brough her closer and kissed the top of her head.

“Shigure…Tomorrow, you want a truck to come and fetch your things?” she asked softly. “Ah, I already called an agency to take care of it. Also, we sorted out the furnitures with Tohru-kun.” She looked at him “Honestly, there are nothing more than my clothes, books and my writing stuffs.” She frowned, _so few?_ “But well, I asked Kyo to help me to move my writing desk, I got attached to it.”

“Ah…Sure, you can move it in the bedroom…” she proposed. “Ah, really? Thank” he tilted his head “Actually, I think all my stuffs will go in the room.” He moved his nose against hers. “But owning so few is kind of sad ahah, I’m a poor man” he complained. She rolled her eyes. “Of course” she answered, sarcastic. Shigure laughed more and let his hand slid down to her waist. He moved his hand under her habitual black shirt and he rubbed his thumb against her skin, looking at the window with a little smile on his face. She smiled in his shoulder, humming his scent. She frowned at the faint smell of tobacco but she was feeling way too good against him to scold him.

“Sir, we arrived.” The driver burst their comfort bubble, turning over, staring at Shigure. The man looked down at his lover, asking without a word for her to move her body so he could go out. Akito slowly moved away, staring at him with a sad expression she didn’t know she was making. Shigure opened the door and looked at her again, kissing her gently. “Don’t make this face, we’ll see again tomorrow.” He whispered, holding her hand. She nodded “See you tomorrow then…” Shigure chuckled. “Also, say hello to Tohru for me.” She asked.

“I’ll pass the word, don’t worry.” He kissed her again and then walked away after closing the door behind him. She continued to look at him even after the car started, driving her back to the estate. She couldn’t help but miss the presence of Shigure. She was feeling the lack of him, she felt alone, she was missing him bad. 

The driver dropped her off at the Sohma’s parking. It was close to her own house, so she wouldn’t need to walk much. It was her father who built the parking lot here, his health worse than could be Akito’s. Talking about health, since she started to out go and visiting different places for working, it improved, her mood as well. She had the impression of being less angry than usual, like the habitual resentment in her heart disappeared.

However, another thing was starting to take the place of it, the guilt. In the silence of her house was roaring the scream of the people she harmed. The same screams that once God’s voice muted over his own deafening sobs. Anyway, to Akito’s, both were irritating.

Sighing, she arrived in her bedroom. Usually, she would change into her kimono but, she had thrown all of her old clothes in a box that she stored away. All that she had now were a few jeans and somehow girlish clothes alike, stuff that Ayame sewed for her a long time ago _‘in hope that one day, you’ll find your way’_. Akito always refused to wear those, saying that she wasn’t a girl. She had torn all the dresses he made right in front of his eyes, as the skirts. Only a few shirts have been saved, thank to the friendship that Shigure and Hatori held for him.

Now, that she finally found herself, she regretted. Even if she was aware that deep down, she wasn’t ready to suddenly wear female clothing. She was thinking about it, thinking how she would look like in those females only clothes, as dress or skirt. The experience of wearing her very first furisode was unforgettable, she was still feeling goosebumps from excitement just remembering it.

But, if she had showed her real form to the people the closest to her, she wasn’t still ready to completely assuming it. She bit her lips, she knew she was backing out, that was why she made that box full of her old clothes and asked it to be stored away from her. She closed her closet and let her eyes wander around…nothing. She was alone in this room.

“Sir- I mean, Miss Akito, your diner is served.” Called a maid after making her presence known behind the shoji door. “Understood, I’ll be coming in a moment.” She answered gently and clearly. Akito had now a resolve to be a better person now, to atone her sins.

As she sat on the table and started to eat with nobody, she remembered that it wasn’t something new. Even when Kureno was here, even when the bond between her and the zodiacs was here. She has always been alone. As she drank her miso soup, she wondered why they changed the recipe, it was really bitter. She quit the dining room with a stomach full but a heart empty.

She hated it, the feeling of nothingness. The living room with nothing but decorations that were here before her birth, adorned with meaningless flowers. She remembered it was the place where she had beaten Kisa, her sobs were still present in the room, echoing in the dulling silence.

Akito fled to her bathroom, hoping that washing herself will also make the screams disappear. She looked around, the room was filled with supplies that weren’t from her own choices, the same shampoo with the same scent. Empty of any flavor, she couldn’t find herself in those rooms. If one where to come in, nobody could tell it was Akito’s, it wasn’t different from a sample room in a magazine. She couldn’t wait to finally create a new space, one made only by her and for her…And Shigure. But in the same way, she was scared. What if she fails? In what Akito would be better than God?

She looked at herself in the mirror and judged the reflection of it. She stopped to count how many times she cursed her body, it…was lacking. She put hers hands on her boobs, gauging its smallness and pouted. “…Even Tohru’s are bigger…” she muttered. “Fuck” she clicked her tongue and grabbed her yukata, putting it grumpily and she walk in her room. Her futon was already out.

At least, in her bedroom, the only place that was really hers, she could feel safe, like in self-made a nest. The books were bought by her own choices, many from Shigure’s who always knew her tastes. Stuff that she bought by herself and even there, in the trash, crisps that she often craved of after a long day of work.

However even in the safe nest of her, she couldn’t escape the culpability. She could turn around and around in her bed, the face of Rin and Momiji sobs, and Yuki’s begging wouldn’t stop from haunting her. In spite of her, she started to cry and wrapped her arms around herself, imagining somebody else’s embrace “…Shigure.”

* * *

“It is okay to put it here?” Asked Shigure, pointing the bookshelf. Akito frowned, crossing her arms. “You have way too many books, you can’t store it all here.” He scratched his head “Yeah, you right” he smiled, bending down to take one of the books in the pile. “Why you didn’t bring your bookshelf here as well?” she asked and he laughed.

“Ah! Sorry to tell you that, but I didn’t have any in my room.” She stared “Then…How did you?” he smirked and put a finger in the air. “My dear future wife, you shall know that the floor is enough of a good bookshelf!” he was so proud to explain it, as telling a lifehack. Her scowl grew deeper as he called her his future wife. This man was so embarrassing, she really hoped he wasn’t screaming it to anybody he was seeing, that would be bashful. “You keep the books in the boxes until we get something to store it all.” She said, ignoring his teases. “Alright, I’ll put my clothes with yours and then go to the bathroom hehe~” he kissed the tip of her nose and opened her, no, _their_ closet.

She squeezed her hands, ready for any words he will say about her clothes, or, because she started to know him very well, about her underwear. She didn’t have yet the time to go shopping for new clothes, less panties. And anyway, she wasn’t ready to do so, it was embarrassing, each time she was going near of a dress in shop, she was feeling self-conscious, as if everybody around was watching her closely, ready to comment anything she would do.

“Ah! Akito, I was thinking, we should invite Haa-san tonight to eat with us.” Called Shigure, putting carelessly his boxers next to hers. “Hatori…Why?” she walked next to him, confused between the invitation and the lack of nasty comment. She really expected him to say something to irritate her, like _‘Ah! I wonder if I’ll be able to make the difference between yours boxers and mine Aah-kun’_ but none. She was almost frustrated.

“What’s that face? You want me all for yourself tonight? Haha, you’re such an impatient girl Akito, my, my” he smirked and she crossed her arms, staring at him. “Oh no, please Akito-san, don’t look at me like that, I have the impression you’re undressing me with your eyes, kyan~♥” he put his hand on his chest, as to protect some modesty he didn’t own from Akito’s eyes.

“Ah! Shut it! You’re so annoying!” she groaned, massaging her temple, feeling a headache coming. She wanted to strangle him so much when he was using this high-pitched voice. “Just put your things where you want, I’ll go see Hatori. I want the room to be still clean when I come back”

“Eh? But I’m a very dutiful man, of course I’ll keep the room clean, who do you think I am?” he fake-pouted, taking the reproach. Akito rolled her eyes, knowing it was useless to argue with him when he was obviously acting in bad faith, she knew that if she tried, she was scared she might lose her cool and come to hand. She refused to ruin all her effort in becoming a better person because of Shigure being an ass.

She went out and walked in direction of Hatori’s practice. She was ready to open the door and make herself in like usual, but she stopped herself suddenly. What if he had a patient? No, Akito had a respect him and his job. She wasn’t owning him and she had to ask him to let her in. She cleared her throat and knocked. “A minute please.” She recognized his voice and then heard his footstep coming close.

“Akito?” he said, surprised when he saw the girl waiting calmly at the other side of the doors. He was taken aback by how well behaving she was. “Do you feel sick? Have a fever?” he asked out of habit. “Ah, no, it’s…” she frowned, searching her words, then she remembered that she never felt the need to search her words before when she was talking to Hatori. “Shigure moved in today, and we thought about having you tonight for diner.” Hatori smirked “You mean Shigure thought about it?” he crossed his arms. Akito scowl grew deeper.

“I was teasing you Akito” Hatori genuinely laughed and even patted her head. This gesture of affection made her heart misses a beat. “I would be happy to eat with you…However about Shigure.” Akito laughed as well. When was the last time she laughed with him? She must have been really young, because she couldn’t remember. “Haha, if he gets too loudly, we just have to bails him.”

They smiled at each other, like a brother and his little sister. “All right, I’ll tell the maids to add a plate for tonight then.” She said, turning her heels. She was already in the hallway when Hatori called her. She looked back, confusion and curiosity showing on her face. Hatori was still smiling. “Akito…I’m proud of you.”

Akito’s eyes widened slowly, the time his words arrive into her brain, and she blushed in shyness and pride. She hid her pink cheeks by bowing her head, so Hatori wouldn’t notice and she went away without answering. Ah, she was so glad. Hatori didn’t hate her at the end…Or maybe he was so polite? Akito knew that Hatori is a coward but… he sounded really honest earlier. She was confused between her guilty heart and Hatori words.

With the mind away, she walked toward the main kitchen, she stopped when she caught a glimpse of the discussion some maids were having. “So, Shigure-san and Akito-sama are really…That’s surprising.”

“Well, I’m not, I mean…You remember Kureno-san?” the voice chuckled. “Oh, yes Kureno-san, but well, you know, he is a special man, always working and never talking, but Shigure-san, it’s…I mean, Shigure-san loves women, it’s not a secret.”

“Ahah, you right, but well, even so, I never heard any scandal about it” another girl went in discussion “Yes but, about Shigure taste…I mean…Akito-sama doesn’t look like a woman, I mean, even now when I’m looking at her, I can’t believe she is!”

“Uhm…That’s right, so, that’s why I wonder what Shigure-san see in Akito-sama…I mean, she is pretty…for a man.” The voices laughed together and Akito felt an old anger coming back in her guts. She hasn’t felt this anger for so long…Since the last time she saw Ren.

She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. She wanted…

She wanted to take that vase next to her and threw it on one of those girl’s head, make them understand who they were talking of and makes them learn respect. She was hurt and she wanted to hurt, so she could be satisfied. What was the real reason? Wasn’t that just because she wanted to show her domination? Like she used to, in the past.

She remembered: Hatori was proud of her, she had somebody who loved her for who she was, not because of some pity. She had a few friend -she still wondered if she could call Hanajima a friend, but the girl was sending her everyday a text, she liked the attention and never failed to answer; Yes, Akito was changing and this was just another obstacle she has to go through.

She walked in and cleared her throat, the girls jumped and looked scared, they knew Akito had hear everything they said. “A-ah…Akito-sama, we…”

“Tonight, Hatori will eat with me and Shigure, don’t forget to add a plate at the table.” She said, in a calm voice. She mastered her emotions perfectly, something she learnt to do long time ago. When you become a head of a such family, hiding your emotions and feelings were the first thing you had to learn. All the members of this rotten family are birds of prey. That was why Akito stood as the chief, to protect the innocents she already hurt beyond repair from those rapacious people. “Su-sure, miss…”

“Great, don’t be late.” She walked away, the head high, as if nothing happened. She hoped those maids will remember her leniency.

However, when she arrived in her room and saw by half open door of the bathroom the back of Shigure who was putting his towels in drawer. She ran to him and hugged him hard. He smiled gently and rubbed a cheek with his thumb “Oh, what happened, Akito? You’re making an awful face, Hatori refused?”

“Nn...No, Hatori will be here, now shut up and hug me.” Shigure laughed and hugged her closer “as you wish, my dear future wife.” It made her smile. He succeeded to soothe her wounded pride and her worries were forgotten for the moment. “Anyway, I’m surprised you kept the room clean, guessing you’re more trustable than I thought you’d be.” She had a smirk.

“I’m hurt Akito-san, is that the opinion you have of me, oooh, tragedy” he rested his face on the top of her head, whining like a child. Akito rolled her eyes but she did not miss his hand sliding dangerously downer on her back. She roughly stopped its track by taking the wrist. “not before you unpackaged all your boxes.” She said

“But, Akito-san, you told me to let the books in.” He whined again, and Akito took her teasing voice, the one she used only for him and smirked. “well, look like you will have to live on chastity until we buy a bookcase, sorry, my dear future husband.” She tapped on his nose with her finger before walking away, not forgetting to roll her hips in a seducing way. “Wait, Akito-san, you’re very unfair here!” he whined louder, with fake tears in the corner of his eyes and she laughed. The loved the sound echoing in her room.

“But, tell me, was it wise to leave your house when Tohru and Kyo are still in? What about Yuki?” asked Hatori after sipping his miso soup. Akito eyes rolled slightly toward her neighbor. “Ah, Kyo and Tohru are leaving in three months, and they already finished school, it’s like they’re already adult! And about Yuki, he is living in his girlfriend flat till he starts college. Isn’t that lovely, all the lovebirds are together~” he cooed, making Hatori and Akito looking at him with a blasé air. “You should invite Mayu’ here, she will be delighted.”

Akito looked at Hatori, surprised. He found somebody? Then, she remembered the reason he had to find another woman was because of her. She looked down to her bowl of rice. “It’s too soon for us, we are taking thing slowly.” Just answered the doctor. “Haa-san, invite her one night and she will never leave, believe me, nobody can resist when you have maids making your food and cleaning your room, it’s like hotel” he chuckled.

“Tell me Shigure, I hope you don’t plan to make a mess of the house under the excuse that we have maids? Right?” Akito finally talked. Shigure gasped “You have such a low opinion of me, I’m shocked! Haa-san! Tell her that I’m able to keep the house clean!!” he whined.

“The reason why you let Tohru leave with you wasn’t because of the mess you made in your house, Shigure?” The man gasped “Haa-san, my friend, is betraying me?” Hatori and Akito shared a smile. “Welcome in the estate, Shigure”

Shigure burst out a laugh “Hahahaha!! Haa-san! Did you say that for real?! Hahaha! You thought you were in a movie or something?! Oh god! That was so cliché hahaha!!” he clapped his palm again the table, laughing loudly. Hatori was frowning, fighting to keep a straight face when the man was making fun of him while Akito massaged her temples, annoyed by the irritable laugh. This man had talent.

“Mm? Akito, you don’t finish your soup? You barely eat” noticed Shigure. Akito blinked, that’s true they didn’t really eat together much before. They went to café after work or he bought to her crisp or Takoyaki, but an entire diner? No, it has been a while since they shared one. “We-well…”

“Shigure is right, you should eat. Maybe not finish your soup, but take something more consistent.” Hatori smiled, he had a gentle voice, the same he had in the past when he was playing with her at hide and seek. “I’m…Not really hungry tonight, I’ll eat more tomorrow” She saw how he was holding back a sigh “Promise me Akito, lately you gained some weight at it’s great, you have been underweighted for too long now. It’s the best moment to give your body foil.”

She reluctantly ate the roasted mackerel. It was mainly to please the men around her. “It’s great Aaki, I need you to have a looooot of energy for me, okay?” Shigure winked, making an unsubtle innuendo. She screamed, her face being a blushing mess, while Hatori chuckled, hiding his smile behind his fist. It was her turn to be laughed at tonight. She pouted, sending death glare to her lover and dug her fish till she had enough.

Hatori went home an hour after the maids cleared the table, leaving the two alone in their house. The two brushed their teeth and Akito washed her face while Shigure was preparing the futon and they both slid under the cover.

She had missed it so much, to have somebody next to her when she was sleeping. It was soothing. She switched the light off and rolled on her side of the futon. She just had the time to close her eyes that a pair of arms went around her body and pulled it close against Shigure chest. She had a small gasp, feeling his lips on her cheek. In the dark, she turned her head where he was, blushing.

Never before somebody had that kind of behavior with her at night. Kureno only took her in his arms because she was asking for, but Shigure…He did it spontaneously. Oh, her heart was beating so hard and she was fighting against a smile threatening to form on her face. Shigure kissed her nape, his nose in her hair that were slowly growing tickled her. “I’m glad I’m back Akito.” He said, holding her harder in his arms. She lost it at this moment and in a rough movement, she rolled her body over, ignoring Shigure little ‘ow’ when her head bumped his nose.

She caressed his face with her hands, tracing the shape of his nose, his eyes and lips in the dark and then she kissed him. Their noses butted in the dark and it wasn’t enjoyable as how she wished it to be -especially with Shigure’s hurt nose. However, she was so, so happy that she could cry.

As they were kissing, his tongue tasting hers, he moved on her. She untied the belt of his yukata and let her palms wandering around his chest, slid to his neck before resting them around his shoulders as he was whispering lewd words in her ear. She laughed softly, charmed and moaned when he took a breast in a hand.

“Wait, I’ll turn on the light.” He said but Akito quickly stopped him, grabbing his wrist. “N…No, I’ll alright.” The idea of doing it the light on made her anxious, why? She didn’t have this uneasiness with Kureno and even less the last time they had sex.

_‘I wonder what Shigure-san see in Akito-sama…I mean, she is pretty…for a man.’_

Her breath hitched and she shivered in spite of her. Shigure shifted closer and kissed her chin. She was sure he was meant to let that kiss on her lips actually. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she bit her lips “…I don’t know” and she was honest, she did not know why she was feeling that way, why suddenly, she was scared of showing her body, especially to him. He already saw her naked before, so why suddenly?

True, she always felt bad about her body, it wasn’t something new. In the past, because it was too feminine and Ren would insult her about that, saying that she wasn’t able to be a proper man. In the present because it was too masculine, and she was scared it might make Shigure flee. She had no breasts, she was so slim that her waist was inexistent, she looked like a man and she hated it. She wished she could eat more so she could gain some pounds, but her stomach was full with only one sip of soup.

She was starting to get more and more anxious and she was losing her mind. Yet, when she felt his lips on the back of her hand, it made all the bad thoughts disappear, like a charm working on her body. His lips slid along all her arm until he mouth-kissed her shoulder, leaving a mark she will only see tomorrow in the sunlight. “Shi-shigure…”

“Shh, I’m here.” He put his nose against her breast. If her breasts have been bigger, he could have hidden his nose between, but she hadn’t anything more than a flat skin. She put her fingers in his hair, caressing it while she opened wide her legs. He rubbed his hard cock, still in his pants, against her wet pussy. She moaned gladly, caressing the muscles on his back. She said his name through her teeth when he started to tease with his mouth one of her nipple. “Mm, wait, I’ll get a condom” he was breathily, kissing her damped her cheek.

Before he had time to move away, she grabbed his body with her arms. “Nnn, no…no need…I’m…I started taking…the pill” Shigure laughed softly, his nose caressing her chin and his breath tickling her skin, she had goosebumps. “You do? Mm, that’s great, but we’re never too much careful, especially with aids, right?” a kiss “I wouldn’t want one of us to get sick, don’t you?” she frowned. “I don’t have aids, Shigure!” she groaned, planting her nails in his back. He whistled painfully at this. “Maybe, neither I do, I think, but still, it’s called being careful~” he kissed her forehead and she frowned deeper. “Mmm…Fine, go get one.” She groaned, removing her arm and rolling on her side while waiting.

Shigure laughed and he blindly seek for his wallet that he left next to the futon with a box of tissues. “Here you are” Akito, hearing the zip of his wallet, removed her underwear and started to touch herself, too impatient for him to find a rubber and put it. She was breathing loudly when Shigure’s yelp interrupted her. “W-what?”

He whined and hugged her from behind, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder. “Akito-saaan, we already used all the condoms” She blinked, the time the information came to her brain. “Uh? So, what, we stop?!” she was frustrated, very frustrated. Shigure brought her closer. “Oh, Akito-san, you should know that sex don’t resume to plain penetration.” She frowned, not understanding. “…Uh?”

Shigure put his hand on her hip. “Here, don’t move, okay?” she could feel his smile. He slid his hand on her leg. “Close them” he ordered “Yes, like that, good girl, don’t move, okay.” She nodded, unsure of what he planned to do. She almost jumped when she felt his hard dick sneaking between her legs and rubbing against her pussy. She was suddenly aware of his weight sticking her body, she could feel his heart beating hard from arousing against her back, the way his hand was keeping hers legs still and that her head was resting on his arm, while the hand was playing, caressing her chest.

Her breath was shaking as his dick was rubbing her open and wet cunt, caressing her clit and before she noticed, her hips were moving along with his. Before she noticed, she was biting her lips to muffle any sound she was doing.

She brough her hand in his hair and took a handful of it, moaning when he licked her neck. _Ah, fuck_ , she really wanted him to put it in but- “Mmm, please, quicker! Quicker!!” she ordered, wiggling. Shigure moaned against her shoulder, Akito put the heel of her palm on his tip, rubbing the sensitive part. “Fuck…!” he groaned, his forehead on her shoulder and holding her closer.

He came before her. White dripping between her legs. Akito closed her eyes, satisfied for the night and he caressed her hair and handed her a tissue so she could clean her legs.

She rolled and rested her head against his chest, taking a deep breath. The way he was holding her was soothing. She had forgotten to fight the smile on her lips. “Mm…Shigure.”

“Yes?” he was playing with her hair and she was happy. “Tomorrow…Let’s do an aids test.” He laughed “Yes, my dear future wife.”

She laughed, happy. Her smile followed in her sleep.

* * *

“The bank called, they have a problem with Rin money.” Akito looked up from her paper and took the tablet Shigure was handing her. “You already made an appointment?” she looked at Rin bank account, studying it. “No, not yet, I know you planned to spend the day with Hana-san, so it’s up to you. I was thinking of managing this matter at home, it’s simpler.” She nodded, appreciating the attention “…Thank you Shigure.” She tapped with the tip of her finger on the screen, looking at the details. “I think it’s Rin school of fine arts that made a withdraw without announcing it.” Akito frowned “Is that even legal?”

“Well, if they send us a letter, I suppose?” Shigure smirked. “They took a lot…” he sat next to her and pointed a wording. “Yeah, I guess more than taking the tuition fees, they also took money for supplies” he glanced at her behind his glasses “Art isn’t free” he explained simply.

“Mm…I see, well, it’s alright, we can take money from my account and put it on hers, she won’t be in the red anymore, that way it’s settled.” Shigure hummed, tapping his index on his lips in thoughts “I also think we should tell her.” Akito looked away “You do it.” Bad move from her. Shigure smirked knowingly “Why? You hate her so much that you refuse to tell her about her school? It’s important for her, you know?” She gasped and looked at him with anger “What!? No! Why are you saying that?!” She was genuinely outraged he was thinking that, how could he?

She has been the worst to Rin…That was why she didn’t want the girl to see her again. Akito did not want to see the horror on the girl face when she was facing her. She did not want to face again the fact that she has been a monster…Hearing and seeing the girl crying and begging in her nightmares was enough. “So…Why? You just have to call, or send her a mail.” His smile grew awfully. “Shigure! You know why I don’t want to!!”

“Huh? I do?” he was making himself innocent, why was he acting that way. Akito gritted her teeth painfully, feeling tears of guilt in the corner of her eyes, _no, she won’t cry._ “Because she hates and she is scared of me! That is the reason! Don’t make it like you don’t know Shigure!!” she sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. She stood up, walking away and she screamed at the door “Why are you always mean to me! I hate you when you’re like that!!” and she fled away, in a safe place where nobody will see her weakness.

She found an isolated garden and she sat on the porch and let all her resentment go. She took a pebble on the ground and threw furiously in the fishpond, missing from few to hit a koi fish and then, she broke out, crying. “Fucking, stupid, man! Why are you like that! I-“ She cried and hid her head behind her legs. She was so ashamed and angry and she couldn’t understand him. He said he loved her yet…

How that man that could treat her like a princess and adore her to be the second after being the worst to her? Pushing on all the buttons to make her hurt?

“That’s awful…” she sobbed “I am awful” she realized. She had the worst reaction, but it was too late and she already made an error. She was now angry at herself, she was angry at everything. “Akito! I was searching you, for the result of the test…Oh, what happened?” She gasped and turned over Hatori. “Ah…I…”

“Let me guess, Shigure?” She winced and quickly wiped her tears. She heard Hatori sigh and sat next to her. At this moment, she couldn’t see the difference and she had the impression that, like Kureno, he was pitying her. She was furious, but she wanted to stay composed. “What did he say?”

“Nothing” she spat. “Akito, if you keep thing for you, it will get worse, is that what you want?” she was surprised by the manner he scolded her, she stared with wide eyes. “…How do you know it’s about him?”

“Because if it has been anybody else, without a doubt you would by his side and he would be comforting you.” _Or at least, I hope,_ he didn’t say. Akito frowned. “…I hate when he is like that, mean to me.” Hatori sensed progress in her. She wasn’t saying that she hated him but he hated when he was acting in a certain way. “Tell me Akito.”

She inhaled deeply before explaining him, at the end, her voice broke, hinting her desire to cry again. “…Akito”

“Come on! Scold me! I shouldn’t have reacted that way! I should be used to it! He always has done that…it’s just why it’s always me?!” Hatori took a cig, but put it back in its box when he looked back at her, remembering her lungs. “Akito, you’re not the only he treats that way you know?” she rolled her eyes, hardly believing it. “You know, Shigure is like a brat, when he sees a big red button, he wants to press, it in his nature and yeah, me too I want to strangle him when he acts that way.” She frowned “You know, he was rubbing salt on Kyo and Yuki’s wounds as well…”

“Salt…” she repeated. “Well, Shigure compare it with sanitizer, but he is thinking way too much of himself don’t you think” he glanced at her, but she was staring at the fishes in the pond.

“…Why a sanitizer?” she asked after a few seconds of silence. “Mm, he said that, like sanitizer on a wound, it stings, but it’s necessary if you want to heal.” She frowned, remembering the time of the curse and the words he has said to her, words that hurt her but…were right. She just…refused to hear, to acknowledge its veracity. He has been right all the time. She bit her lip, looking down.

“Akito, Shigure isn’t a therapist, it’s not his job to make you change or try to heal you.” They stared at each other, she listening him with great attention. “I’m sure Shigure have something in mind, about you and Rin, but overreacting like that isn’t the right thing to do, you noticed it.” She nodded “…I’ve made so much effort, and I think it’s all wasted.” She felt like crying again.

“It’s not true Akito, you changed and, look, noticing that you made an effort is good, you can become a better self, because you will try to not redo it again.” She wasn’t sure, she reacted that way because she can’t stay calm, Hatori noticed. “Akito…I’m a doctor, but I can only cure the body, not the mind…” He could only make people forget. “maybe you should get a therapist, I can get you someb-”

“No.” she interrupted. “Akito…”

“I said no.” she stared hard “I’m already the shame of this family, I know it, so what will they say if they end to know that the chief is seeing a therapist? It’s a total shame, I don’t want it”

“There is nothing shameful at seeing a therapist and treating yourself.” She laughed, a laugh without joy “Oh, Hatori, you know better than me how people think, maybe you right. You probably are, but I refuse…I…I will heal myself, I can do it.” Hatori sighed, it was useless, maybe with time she will listen. But that was right, Japanese society was so closed minded with therapy, as if it was only for mad people. Foolish, stupid idiots, shaming the one who want to be happy and heal their minds.

“Okay Akito…But, let me give you an advice.” She frowned but she was listening. “When you are in the middle in a fight and that you feel the anger coming just…Close your eyes and inhale deeply, take a few seconds and exhale.”

“Breathing?” She wasn’t believing it could work. Hatori nodded “Yes, next time you and Shigure fight, think about doing this, okay? You two…You really love each other, so, don’t let anger ruin everything.” Akito pondered and hummed. “Okay…I’ll think about it…” she looked back to him “Thank you Hatori, it was…Nice, to talk with you.” He smiled “You’re welcome Akito, it was nice to have you listen to me, for once.” She had a little smile.

She stood up and feeling herself calm again, she thought about going back to Shigure “I’ll…Talk to him, one thing I learnt with him, is that we need to set the matters as soon as possible.” She said before disappearing in the wooden hallway.

Akito found him in her office, he was sorting papers and important documents. His glasses were resting on the top of a pile of papers. She noticed two untouched cup of tea and a plate full of dango, Shigure’s favorite. Probably, he has been feeling anxious since the moment she ran away.

She took a deep breath and took her place next to him. They stood in a silence loud of tension. Shigure hadn’t acknowledged her presence, or maybe he did and he just decided to stare at the files he was sorting.

“Shigure…That was really mean…” her voice was soft, hinting fear that once again, they might fight and that she gets angry and hurt somebody. “Guess I was too rough, uh?” She clenched her hands “I hate it…When you’re like that.” Shigure had a soft chuckle, but it wasn’t expressing amusement. “You _‘hate it’_ uh?” he was using that tone again. Akito frowned and decided to use Hatori’s technique. She closed her eyes and took a breath. “…Yes, I hate it.”

“…I hate getting hurt by you, Shigure” she added after a silence. Something she understood with Shigure is that you need to say the exact truth to him, or he might misunderstand in purpose. She made the first step and put her hand on him “I hate getting hurt by the person I love.” He took her hand in his, taking it gently, like a fragile flower. “I guess I shouldn’t have tested you like that, uh.”

Akito was sad “Why did you test me for? It was unfair…You know how guilty I feel…especially to her!” she was getting tense and losing control of her emotions, she could never control her emotions next to him. Her hands were starting to clench in irritation. Shigure put his free hand on her cheek and put a lock of her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry…I just wanted to see how much you were guilty.” She frowned “It’s not to you to see how guilty I am Shigure, that was just mean!”

He looked down “Yes…It was, I’m sorry Akito, I shouldn’t have treated you like that.” Slowly, Akito moved and sat on his laps. “Shigure, don’t do it again…” he smiled, answering that he couldn’t promise that kind of thing. She gritted her teeth “Akito, do you really want your relationship with Rin to stay that way?”

“I…” she looked away, in thought “No…But…It’s not me to do the first step…” Shigure rested his chin on the top of her head “Yes…You’re right”

“But…I had to admit…I guess I’ll think about my relationship with her…And the others.” She conceded. “You and Momiji are already in good term.” Akito nodded, she was lucky to have meet Momiji that day at the hospital. She was glad he made the first step to understand her that she hasn’t been able to. “Um…He invited me for lunch next week, I think he want to play me violin.”

“Oh? Have you already heard him before?” she shook her head “Ah, he is playing very well, you will like it.” She hummed and let her body rest in his arms. They stayed in a comfortable silence, he playing with her hair and she, smelling his scent in his neck. He started to stop smoking. Because of that he was sometime hard to deal with, but he preferred when he wasn’t smelling like tobacco. She wondered if the lack of smoke was the reason of why he acted that way.

“Ah…I talked with Hatori before…We talked about you.” He smiled, his eyes shining “Aah?” Akito smiled as well and caressed his hair bangs with affection “Hm, we talked of how bratty you are” He chuckled “Well, I won’t lie, between the two of us, I’m the most childish, but eh, it’s not new”

“Mm…Indeed” Shigure closed his eyes, enjoying her caresses. “…Is it true you also said mean things to Yuki and Kyo?”

“I don’t call it ‘mean things’, it’s called rubbing the salt in the wound, and yeah, I have to admit, it’s in my nature. You hate it?” Akito humph’ed, looking away irritated “You like being hurt, Shigure?”

“Ahah, I have to admit I don’t like it much…”

“Then…Why do you hurt me in purpose?” her voice dropped in a tone and Shigure looked down, showing her how guilty he was feeling “I guess…It was out of habit…But you know Akito, I’m glad we talked about it.” He smiled. She frowned and pulled his gently by the ear “I don’t want it to become a habit. If you have something to tell me, be sensible and kind.”

“Yes, I will” he smiled at her, shrugging. Akito sighed and she kissed him, accepting his apologize.

* * *

Spotting Saki in the middle of the crowd haven’t been hard. She was standing up, with a black umbrella and her usual black dress, as if going to a funeral. She wondered how she wasn’t dying from heat. “Ah, Ah-chan, you’re here” she said, Akito sighed “…I told you to stop calling me like that” Saki chuckled gently “But you’re so adorable, this nickname suits you!”

She? Adorable, she was hardly believing it. She said nothing yet, Saki took her hand, comforting her. “So, you’re ready?” Akito shrugged, hiding her uneasiness. “We came here for that anyway”

“Oh, Ah-chan, you didn’t even come for me?” Saki put her hand on her cheek in a sad manner and Akito wasn’t sure yet if she was teasing her like Shigure, or if she was serious. In doubt, she thought the later “N-no, of course I also came to see you…I…Mm” she frowned angrily and blushed in spite of her. Saki giggled “Ah-chan you’re so cute by being shy.”

“I-I’m not!!” she also yelled and blushed redder when she saw some people turning their heads in her direction. Oh, she wanted to run back in her room. Saki took both her hands and caught all of Akito’s attention. “Here…Listen, there is nothing wrong and I’m happy to be with you today.”

Akito looked down. “Really…When you could be with Tohru instead?” she almost spat that, salty. Akito had nothing against Tohru other than the fact that she was everything Akito wanted to be. Yet, she couldn’t hate her, never…Her first friend, she owed her so much and she was so precious to her. She was ashamed to think that way.

Saki smiled. “But, I wanted to be with you today?” Akito stared with wide eyes. “Also…I’m honored that you asked me…You really trust me, I’m glad.” Akito bit her cheek. She wished she had also the courage to ask Tohru to come today but…Shigure was always telling her how the girl was enjoying every breathing moment with Kyo. She didn’t want to ask her out in those circumstance.

“Okay, but first, I want to go in a café” said Saki. “Café?” the girl nodded and pointed something behind her “This café” Akito paled at the ‘Sakuragaoka _goat_ café’

She was waiting for food in the middle of goats. Saki was having her fun, she supposed, she was taking many photos of the animals. “Look Ah-chan, you look great with Ginger!” she showed the photo she just took, Akito rose an eyebrow. “Here, I sent it to Tohru.”

“Wait-What?! No way!!” She screamed, horrified and Saki laughed. “Why are you making fun of me?” Akito held back a pout. “Because, you’re easy to do, and you’re cute. I’m sure Shigure-san already told you many times.” The older blushed again and she put a lock of her hair behind her ear, uneasy and suddenly self-conscious. Yes, Shigure was always telling her that, but…Shigure was special, she couldn’t understand how he was thinking. For Akito, it was a certain that she wasn’t neither cute nor attractive. She wasn’t enough to be a man, and she wasn’t enough to be a woman…She was…she didn’t know what she was.

“Ah-chan, you’re good the way you are.” She took a sip of her Viennese chocolate “With time, I hope you will learn to ignore the stare of others, like I do.” The waiter came and served Akito’s waffle, staring for a long moment at Saki’s funeral alike clothes and then walked away. Akito looked at the food with curiosity, she never ate much westerner food before. She looked back at Saki “But…Wasn’t it hard, at first?” Saki hummed. “…For me, it was to atone.”

Akito was surprised, what have Saki done for her to feel the need to atone. “I’m glad I found Tohru…I feel like I’ve been forgiven” she smiled fondly when Akito felt downer. “…Tohru made me realized my…mistakes” _mistake?_ Was it the word? No…Akito have done more than mistake, she scarred people for life…

“Akito…I’m sure one day, you will find that special person that will make you feel you have been forgiven as well.” She said, Akito unconsciously caressed her belly before taking the first bite of her waffle. She smiled at its sweetness. “It’s delicious…” She was surprised.

She was shivering, she felt like all eyes were on her, spying and watching for a mistake she will do, ready to laugh at her and to whisper vile words about her. She could hear maids laughing about her body. Saki went and put her hand on her shoulder “Ah-chan, don’t force yourself”

“I-I have to, Hanajima-san” Saki smirked, reminding Akito to call her Hana. “I don’t have clothes at home and…I need it.”

“Ah-chan, nobody is watching you, it’s alright…” Yes, Akito was aware, but at the same time, she couldn’t shake the feeling off. She wanted to wear this dress, she wanted it so much. The joy she had felt when she had saw herself in that furisode was unforgettable. But, the world, the crowd reminded her the nasty comments about her body and its lack of shape.

Saki took the dress away from her hands and put it back at its place. “Ah-chan, let’s go somewhere else.” Akito wanted to resist, to say that it was alright and that they could stay here, but Saki had that power that Akito couldn’t understand. A power that made her do nothing but follow her outside of the shop.

Akito looked down, understanding that Saki did it because she was feeling bad. “…Thank you” Saki smiled to her like Tohru would and Akito knew it was what friendship was about. Her mood improved and she fought the desire to smile. “We should try to go in a shop with nobody in” thought Saki aloud, a finger on her mouth.

“Ayame’s.” said Akito so suddenly that even she wasn’t sure she said it. It was crazy, why would she propose to go at Ayame’s shop when she wasn’t fond of the man. Farer she was from him, the better -though, now she was seeing him more often than wished, Shigure was always inviting him at home. “Ayame? Do you know where is it?”

Akito nodded, all this time, the Sohma house have been giving money to help Ayame’s affair, and the man was also sometime sending money back. She learnt his professional address by heart. “It’s…not far” she looked away “I think we can walk” she added. Saki laughed softly and slid her arm under Akito’s. “Then, let’s go”

Because both of them where slow and didn’t have any stamina, it took them about twenty minutes to arrive in front of the shop. Akito felt really awkward when starring at the poster on the entrance. It looked like “…a porn shop…”

“a luxury porn shop” Akito corrected with an air blasé. Did Ayame lied to her by saying he had a tailor-made shop? She felt very tired. “Well…I’m very curious now, let’s enter.” Akito didn’t even had the time to protest that Saki opened the door and took her in. She cringed, imagining lewd outfits everywhere on mannequins. Yet, she saw none of it. All she saw were tissues and wool yarns. It looked…Very much of how Ayame had described his shop. Also, to Akito’s relief, nobody was here…Not even the owner?

“Ah! Excuse me dear customers, the owner isn’t here today, please let me take care of you.” Akito jumped at an unknown voice while Saki stood still, aware since the moment she stepped of that woman presence. Both friends turned over to see a woman in a French maid costume. Akito’s paled at this, wondering if it was the shop’s uniform. “Ah, hello. My friend and I are searching new clothes for our wardrobe and we thought about this shop” said Saki, unfazed.

“Ah! Of course! It’s a pleasure, please, tell me what kind of clothes are you looking for?” The maid bowed, right into her role and making Akito feeling even more uncomfortable. “Hm…Is Ayame not here?” The woman blinked, surprised that Akito called the owner of the shop by his own name. “Ah…The owner is out for today, do you have some business with him?”

Akito massaged her nape “Not really…” but it was easier to be advised by somebody she knew instead of a total stranger. “Don’t worry Madam! I’ll make you to help you as much as possible, you can call me Mine, since you seem to know personally the owner!” the woman smiled gently. “…Sure” she answered, crossing her arms. “So, what do you have.”

“Our products go from underwear to wedding clothes. All is hands-made.” Saki eyes shined and she walked around, her attention on a black Lolita gothic dress “Ah! This model didn’t have success, it was too dark for our costumers’ taste.” Explained Mine will a gentle smile. “Can I try it?” asked Saki with a charmed voice. “You’re welcome!! Please, let me show you the fitting room!” Replied Mine, leading Saki somewhere else and leaving Akito alone.

The woman was lost and she looked around. With the lack of presence in the room, she was looking freely at the clothes. She even noticed a pencil skirt that she liked very much. She often saw working women wearing those and she wanted to try one. She also noticed cute shirt, she touched the material, smiling softly. She glanced at a blue dress and a few hats. Many were to her tastes, if she forgot about most of Lolita fantasies and laces.

“It’s funny, most of our customers don’t look at our ‘normal’ works.” Akito snapped out of her thought and looked at a smiling Mine. “If you desire, we have more of those in back store. The owner planned to threw it since nobody was even taking a look. After all, people come here to flee reality.” Akito nodded, asking her to do so. “Also…” she called when Mine was at the door “…Could you bring me a few undies?” her face was so hot but she was fighting the desire to scream in shame. Mine smiled and accepted “Sure, please, wait a moment.”

Akito sighed and sat on a bench. That woman…She didn’t make fun of her. Courage and pride filled her up and she told herself that once Saki finished trying the dress, Akito will also wear those clothes she noticed. “Ah-chan, what do you think?” She looked up to watch Saki, she looked like one of those grieving countesses from England. “You look great” and Akito wasn’t lying, she really found that Saki was beautiful, well, Akito always thought that Saki was beautiful.

The girl sat next to her and put her head on her shoulder “Thank you Ah-chan, you’re adorable.” The two friends smiled. Saki came back with a kind of wheelbarrow full of clothes. “Here, please let me know if something please you! I’ll fetch the lingerie”

“Oh, Ah-chan is going to buy lingerie, is it for Shigure-san?” Akito frowned, blushing hard “No, it’s for me, I need proper underwear.” She was squeezing her fists. “Ah-chan, I wanna see you trying the underwear, please, let me see~” Saki teased and Akito threw her a death look, but she looked more an angry teenager with the redness of her face that Saki laughed louder. “Don’t tease me…” she warned.

“Sorry, sorry, Ah-chan is way too cute to not resist fufu.” She chuckled behind her hand “Anyway, let’s take a look at what Mine-san brought here.” Saki dug in the pile of clothes and pulled out a cute pajama set. Akito took it in hands. “It would have suited Tohru perfect” said Saki with affection, Akito nodded. “…I’m not sure about pink, there isn’t another color?”

“Mmm, look like it’s a unique piece…” Saki stared at it. “I think I’ll offer it to Tohru, she will have a bit of me when she will leave” Saki’s sadness was visible and Akito looked down. She never comforted anybody before, she didn’t know how to do. Slowly…Akito moved her hand…and put it on Saki’s back…Gently soothing her. The girl smiled sadly and let herself fall in Akito’s arms “Thank you Ah-chan” Akito held her harder and Saki rubbed her cheek against her shoulder “Thank you for being here, I’m less scared to see Tohru and Uo leaving, because I won’t be alone.” She moved away and held Akito’s hands “I’m glad we are friends Ah-chan.” Akito genuinely smiled. “Me too, Saki.”

They both laughed lightly and they resumed their digging in the clothes. They found some articles that matched Akito’s taste, but Saki always wanted her to try some lace. “Come on, you would be adorable in”

“Lace are a bit…” Saki looked away “It’s so sad that Ah-chan have such a low opinion of her femininity that she can’t even bear herself to try lace that would be perfect on her…Heartbreaking…” she put a hand dramatically on her cheek. “Wh-what are you saying?!” Akito was now blushing while hugging a long skirt.

“I’m back with the lingerie” Mine came back and Akito wished the woman to be more subtle about it. “I tried to search for something that could match your taste, I hope you will enjoy it!” Smiled Mine, showing the first piece. Akito was feeling way too hot and had that desire to hide in a hole. “Ah! Ah-chan, this one is great, it will be perfect with your skin!” noticed Saki

“That’s what I thought as well!” Nodded Mine. Akito sighed through the nose and touched the material, she had to admit it felt good and it looked more enjoyable to wear that kind of underwear than her usual boxers and briefs. Akito Nodded, saying she will take it and she looked at each one Mine was presenting her and she slowly forgot about her embarrassment. Mine stood with them, since they were the only clients in the shop.

“Is this always that empty?” Asked Saki while Akito was staring at a strawberry pattern panty and its matching bra. “Oh no, only when the owner isn’t here. The costumers prefer the owner’s creations more than mine and his advices.” Akito looked up “Mine-san sew as well?” The maid nodded “Well the blue dress you were looking at earlier is actually one of my creation” actually most of the clothes that caught Akito’s attention where from Mine.

“Well Ah-chan, I think it’s time for you to try it no?” called Saki, eyeing the fitting room door. Akito looked hesitantly at Mine then Saki before taking the pile of clothes and went in the fitting room. She wore the shirt and thigh trousers and she smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked very feminine and she was impressed by herself. She turned on herself, loving the feeling of the material on her skin. She removed the trousers and tried the pencil skirt straight after. She expected that she could walk more freely but actually, it was quite the opposite. All she could do were small step but she was having that working woman vibe that she was looking for.

She fallen in love with the dresses, it wasn’t very different than wearing her kimono, but it had less layers, which was more comfortable. The real trouble was when she tried to wear the bra. She was lost and didn’t know how to put it. She had to bend oddly her arms behind her back to success.

She looked at her chest and the shape the bra was giving it. It was like she was discovering her body. It hit her so hard that she almost cried. She decided she will take all the undies. She quickly slid into the blue dress Mine made and walked outside of the room.

Mine and Saki were talking when she walked out. They both stopped and stared at her with full attention. Akito squeezed and un-squeezed her hands anxiously, waiting for a word. “Oh my god Akito-san!!” Mine jumped and her eyes were shining. “You are so adorable!! Oh!” Akito was barely recognizing the woman “You look like a porcelain doll!! Oh! She needs to try the Lolita collection!!”

“Wait…” Akito tried to say but Saki interrupted her “That’s what I told her! I glad somebody agree with me here”

Akito took a step back, trying to escape Mine wanting to dress her up, without success. For the rest of the day, she has been Mine and Saki doll -lucky for her, Saki joined the play and Mine closed the shop to plenty enjoy it. The three stopped when Saki dad called her, asking when she planned to go back home.

Akito paid for Saki dress and asked Mine to tell her when she will do her next piece “I really liked the dresses you made, I want to see more of it.” Mine blushed in joy.

She went back home late, totally exhausted with bags full of clothes and a new friendship earned.

* * *

She was hearing it again, their screams asking forgiveness for something they haven’t done. Their faces drenched in tears and fear. Akito wanted to vomit, to become blind and deaf, so she wouldn’t have to face the images of the people she hurt. It was horrible, she couldn’t bear with the guilt.

“Akito, hey! Akito!” Shigure shook her awake. He had turned on the bedside light and Akito was staring at him with tears dripping all along her cheeks and wide eyes. “Shi…Shigure…” she sobbed and took refuge in his arms. “Shhh Akito, I’m here, it’s alright…” he rocked her and kissed the top of her head. Akito nodded yet, she was still crying hard. “Shigure, I hate myself so much” she sobbed against his chest.

Shigure took her by the chin and rose her head so they were looking at each other. Without a word, he wiped her tears off and kissed each of her eyelids. “I know Akito…I know this feeling, it’s alright.” She was surprised “You…Do?”

“You never forget the guilt of hurting somebody you love” he explained with sad eyes and caressing a lock of her hair. “The best you can do, is to work for your forgiveness.” Akito opened her mouth, she wanted to ask him if he had horrible nightmare as she did, or if he was still feeling guilty, or if he felt he was forgiven, but- “Com’on Akito, let’s sleep okay, I’m right here with you. Don’t worry.”

Akito moved closer and hid her nose in his neck, inhaled that soothing scent. She felt safe and loved in his arms. No nightmare came again this night and instead she dreamt of flowers, of the smell of sea and of Shigure’s warm.

“You’re sure about it?” Shigure asked when she went out of the bathroom the next morning, wearing her news clothes. A black striped shirt with and thigh pant. She had also bought heels to go with, but today, she won’t go outside the estate, so, no need. “Yes, it won’t be enjoyable, but I have to.” She put herself on the tip of her feet and kissed her future husband. “You’re beautiful today, this shirt suits you well. Very sexy” he smiled charmingly and kissed her back “I’ll do the paperwork.” Akito chuckled softly and kissed him again. Shigure put his hand on the little of her back, deepening the kiss.

She smiled and moved her body close to him, sucking his lip. Shigure had a little moan. “Mm…I should go…” He slapped her ass, making her yell in surprise before giggling “Akito-san was the one to kiss me, it’s not the opposite.” Akito laughed and moved his head away. They softly touched each other hands as she walked away.

She knew the direction to take and her smile disappeared. She wanted to go back at his side but she had to talk with Ren. She really hoped that today, they will be able to have a calm conversation. Each time, it ended with the woman screaming at Akito and throwing various object at her. It was alright when it was mere chopstick, but Akito have been scared when she threw her a glass bottle.

She stopped in front of Ren’s quarters and deeply inhaled. Without a word, the opened the doors.

Ren was lying in a corner of the room. The place was so dark, she wasn’t even leaving one ray of sunshine entering in. Akito had the horrible impression of seeing an old ghost of herself. Pitiful.

“What do you want? You already have everything you needs, get the fuck out! You’re making me sick!” She threw blindly in Akito’s direction her ashtray, she dodged it from few and cringed at the horrible smell. “You can’t stay forever that way, I found a house where you can stay and-”

“Ahahaha! You think you can get rid of me so easily haha!” her laugh was vile and Akito felt an old anger rising. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, keeping control. “…You want to stay here forever?” She eyed the room. Yes…Ren wasn’t different of how she was not so long ago. For the first time of the day, Ren looked up and studied Akito’s form. The young woman felt the want to vomit when she heard a high-pitched laugh coming from the person that was her ‘mother’.

“So now you’re into cross-dressing! Ahahah, oh no, boy, nobody will buy it. You don’t have any shape, you’re making a shame of yourself, and the whole family.” Akito wanted to jump on her and strangle her. Once again, she closed her eyes and tried to breathe through it. “Now that I’m thinking about it, I feel bad for poor Shigure to feel the need to stay with you haha, like Kureno, he is staying because you’re so pitiful.” She tried to block her voice but she couldn’t and her head was a mess.

“You should tell that once he gets bored of you, he should come, my door is always open. And…without a doubt, my body will satisfy him more than yours” Akito wanted to scream, she wanted to see her dead, she wanted… “I mean…Look at you, even with make-up, you will look like nothing. Poor Shigure…”

It was too much and Akito kicked the table. Ren only laughed at this. It was useless and Akito, instead of letting Ren see a glimpse of her tears, ran away. She wished she could have stayed calm, but the moment Ren talked about Shigure, horrible images went into her mind. She ran in the house, surprising Shigure who was working “Already home?” but she didn’t answer and instead, ran into the toilet and bend down, ready to throw up. But no matter of how much sick Akito was feeling, nothing would come out and she just stood here, the face down and crying.

She could see it. The way Shigure might have touched her, his warms and rough hands on her waist, his breathing on her skin and taking her deep. Akito felt another wave coming and she bend her head again, but nothing came out but pathetic sobs. Did he make love to that woman the same way he did with her? Were the kisses the same, oh god. The idea of them kissing was horrible, she wondered if it wasn’t worse than the screams in her nightmare.

How dared she….How dared she to touch him and hell, Shigure told her he did it because of Kureno but, no…It wasn’t comparable, Kureno wasn’t an horrible human being…Shigure just couldn’t compare Ren with Kureno and never…She never have sex with Kureno like how she did with Shigure. She always loved Shigure, Kureno wasn’t even enough for a substitute of him, if she was honest, he wasn’t different than a rubbing pillow…

Realizing it made her even sicker.

But also…Wasn’t Ren right, if Akito was to compare her body with hers…Ren have slender body, her waist was wide and she was still beautiful, even given her age. And her body in great shape…Without a doubt, she had more stamina than Akito would ever have.

_“Shigure-san loves women, it’s not a secret.”_

Without a doubt…Shigure enjoy Ren body more than hers. With her voluptuous and round breasts, her long hair. Her feminine shape…She had…More charms. Probably, their sex has been…Akito sobbed again, unwelcomed images coming in her mind.

“Akito?”

His warm hand on her back made her jump. This hand…He… “G-go away!!” she said between her cries, moving away from him. He stared surprised, the hand still in the air. Shigure stared at her without a word. He already had an idea of why Akito ended her talk with Ren so quickly and why she was crying and getting the farer as possible of him. He sighed and removed his vest and put it on her shoulders and then, left the room. His reaction surprised Akito to the point she stopped crying and she grabbed the vest.

She stood a few minute in, the time to calm down and she walked out. Shigure was in their office, reading papers. Akito stood at the doorway, staring at her man. She hated how handsome he was with those glasses. Another knot formed in her stomach, still thinking about him and Ren. Shigure noticed her and invited to sit next to him. She nodded and slowly went to him. “…She didn’t listen me” she articulated hardly.

“Hm…It was to be expected…She have been meant to you? I’m sorry Akito.” She nodded, but she hid her pitiful expression. She took a few papers wandering around and stood up to put it back in place in the chest drawer. She showed him her back, she didn’t want to see his face when talking about it “…She talked about you”

She wasn’t sure if they were ready to have this conversation, not when Ren’s words were still fresh in her mind. But if they didn’t clear the air, she won’t be able to sleep next to him at night. They both wanted to save their love, and they knew there was a lot of work to do. She loved him way too much to let him go. She wanted to be happy and healthy with him, and she knew he desired the same. She needed to be honest with him. “She said that you prefer her body more than mine…” she hugged herself “I hate her…”

“Akito, you don’t believe her, right?” she could hear his mocking tone and in anger -and sadness; she clapped on the drawer. “Don’t fuck with me! Anybody would! She is prettier, she is a real woman not a kind of cross-dresser like me! Ritsu is more able to pass as both a man _and_ a woman than me!” She clenched her jaw “Of course you would prefer having sex with her…That’s why you prefer her…That’s why you-”

Suddenly she felt a weight against her back. It was Shigure, he moved right against her without her noticing. She gasped, he really did trap her between him and the furniture, she couldn’t escape now. Even if she tried, her body refused to move. Shigure let his head fall on her shoulder and his arms enveloping her small body. “Please…Don’t remind me” Akito slowly looked up, confused. What was he talking about?

“I…Believe me or not, but I have a lot of regret in my life, and this might be the biggest one.” He squeezed her harder, as if he was afraid she might go. “I was just, so angry…” The tone of his voice, it reminded her the time Shigure opened his heart to her, just before all about the curse ended. “All I was thinking was how I could make you pay, I think you understand me, uh? It was haunting me, how you must have been with him…How you looked…Sounded…It should have been me.” The resentment and anger were clear in his voice.

“Ku…Kureno isn’t comparable to that woman.” She succeeded to whisper. “Yes, and you know…it was killing me, that he deserved you than I did.” His voice was raw and she was glad she couldn’t see his face. Having him so honest was making her afraid, she wasn’t used to it. “You know, all I could think when I did it with her was you.”

Akito haven’t noticed that she has stopped breathing. Shigure’s breath caressed her neck and she had goosebumps. She had closed her eyes, enjoying it in spite of her. “You two are so alike, it was easy for me to imagine you instead of her. It was all I had you see, because you were already in Kureno’s bed.” She suddenly opened her eyes “It was-”

“I know, you didn’t love him, it was just to keep him close to you, that was it?” She nodded “But even so, I was hurt, very hurt. I never thought I could get hurt so much, but now that I have you and that he is away, I feel…Better, way better.”

“…What about me? Even though I’m happy you’re with me, I can’t forget what you done with her.” She squeezed her hands hard. Shigure fingers moved all along hers arms till arriving to her closed fists. He enveloped her hands with his. “You said that the images of him with me haunt you, but what about me?”

“Akito…”

“It’s horrible, imagining how you caressed and held her, how she made you come, how you looked at her, how you two had…” she couldn’t finish her phrase “It’s killing me, Shigure!”

“So…You can realize how I felt all those years” his voice was cold, silencing her. “Me, I made this one mistake, but you…You exiled me, and well, I won’t lie, I’m glad you did. Because the idea of you spending all your night with him was making me insane, you have no idea” he squeezed his hands hard, and hers. She knew that, if he wanted, he could break her knuckles by using the force in his hands and it scared her. “Shigure…”

“Did you even think about me when you were with him? Because me, the only time I went in her bed, all I could think was you. How you would have look like if you have been allowed to be yourself, instead of playing that god role.” Akito shivered angrily. “Shigure, do you realize that I will never let my hair grow, my chest won’t get bigger and I don’t think my think my body will change much. I will never look like the woman you desire me to be, not matter how much I want to.” She spat before looking down, angry at her, him and at Ren. “My body have been shaped that way by…By that-!” Shigure moved his face in the crook of her shoulder. “Akito, I love you more than your body.”

“So…Why have you done it then?” her voice was now low and pitiful. “…Why did you harm Kisa or even Rin?” She clenched her hands in guilt “I…I don’t know…I was…angry and I-” she cried again “I know what I did was unforgivable but still I- I deeply regret it Shigure”

“It’s the same for me, I wish I haven’t done this mistake, but it’s too late.” So…Was Shigure feeling like Akito all time. Was he?

“…What are we gonna do.” She asked, finally turning and facing Shigure. He looked tired, yet, he smiled at her. “I don’t plan to let you go Akito” She stared and smiled sadly and then, bowed her head “…But she is right, her body is…” she looked at her own chest “I’m not feminine”

“Aaki, do you really think that low of me? Are you deaf maybe? Did you even listened me?” he was pouting, using a childish voice, it made her roll her eyes. “I did but-”

“I love Akito because she is Akito, that’s all.” He shrugged. “And that is something Ren want you to forget, but I won’t let her do” he chuckled, moving his forehead against hers. Akito slowly smiled behind her tears and brough her arms around his neck. “I love you too” she sobbed “I don’t want her to get close to you.”

He kissed her eyelids, comforting her. “It will be hard for her to compete, you have more than she owns.” Akito frowned, wiping her tears “You’re saying that so I would stop crying.”

“I hate seeing you crying” he gently laughed, rubbing his cheek against her head. She groaned “Idiot.” But she let him do. She was feeling much better now that they talked about it. Surely, only time and communication will heal the wound Ren had made, but Shigure will be here to lick it. “But, I have to say it, you’re very feminine.” He smiled at her blushing cheeks.

She closed her eyes and let him guide hers lips on his. She was now smiling. Shigure moved his hands on her buttocks and raise her up on the drawer, sitting her at his level. She moved her legs apart so he could move closer while she have holding his head still, kissing him hard and deep. She moaned when she felt his tongue coming and licking her top lip. “Mmm…Work” she reminded between two kisses.

“We can do that later” a kiss “we need to make up” He moved his lips on her jaw. “It’s important.” He added, making her laugh “Pervert” she said. “So you are” he talked back, going back to her lips and kissing her open mouth; stealing the air in her lungs. Already she was grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

She moved her hands on his neck, touching his skin and slid down on his chest. She unbuttoned quickly and with experience, kissing the spot where his shoulder was meeting his neck. Shigure exhaled with pleasure. She looked at him and smirked slyly. “Ah, you…” he had a warm laugh and tucked out of her trouser her shirt and unbuttoned two buttons. She lifted her arms to help him to remove it by the top. She was ready to caress his bare chest and enjoy the touch of his muscles under her fingertips but the lack of movement from him alerted her.

“Shigure?” She looked at him, the arousal slowly disappearing for complete confusion. He was staring right at her breasts or, more specially, her bra. “Ah…um…” she was suddenly self-conscious. Was she looking ridiculous? She bit her lips, feeling herself shivering in something mixed between frustration, sadness and anger.

Then, Shigure moved his hand and touched her breast, or at least, the bonnet of the bra. Akito blushed like a maiden and it pissed her off that she was feeling that way. “Ah..I, I thought”

“Hush” he just said, still staring at the dark bra. Akito didn’t understand why, but she obeyed. She calmed herself and she noticed how Shigure’s eyes were shining in a way she never saw before. He looked like a child who have his first puppy for birthday. “Ah…Damn…” he muttered breathily, putting his hand on his mouth. Akito looked down and saw how hard he was in his pants. She licked her lips, excited and understand the reason of his behavior.

Akito was just proud, proud to make him feel that way. She was sure that never Ren or any other women have succeeded to obtain from him that kind of reaction. She swelled out her chest, making her breast jingling a little in the bra. Shigure was frowning and blushing hard. He took a deep breath and suddenly pulled her body against him. She had a little gasp of surprise but it was stolen by his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, rubbing shamelessly herself again him.

She moaned in surprise and delight when he slid his hands under her bra and squeezed her tits. “You look like a dog in heat” she chuckled charmingly in his ear, teasing it with her mouth. She had another gasp when he moved roughly his hard dick right against her wetness. Ah fuck, she already wanted him in. “It’s your fault for being so hot” he cursed, his face against the whiteness of her throat, leaving red marks and tickling her with his breath caressing her sensitive skin. “If I knew the effect that bra had on you…” she said in a smirk, kissing his dampened forehead.

Their bodies were so close that their salty sweats were mixed together. She felt his hands caressing her skin down till arriving in on the back of her bucking hips, searching for the back sip of her trousers. She removed her hands that were scratching his nape to help him removing her pants, wriggling her ass and legs and then, she watched him throwing the clothe on the ground.

She slid back on the drawer, letting him see all his heart content her body, she opened her legs, taunting him. “So lewd…” he said, kneeling down and putting his lips on her leg. Her breath hitched when she met the look in his eyes, feeling like a prey. She could feel herself pulsing, needing him inside of her and trusting roughly. She wanted be the one teasing him and yet, here she was, ready to ask, to _beg_ him to fuck her. However, the man just continued to kiss and lick her leg. It was too much and, in a desperate moan, she moved her hand down on her crotch and slid it in her panty, getting herself off.

“what are you doing?” his voice was sharp, as his eyes. Caught red-handed pleasuring herself, she stopped, like a deer in the light. “It…It’s because you’re so damn slow!” she groaned, hiding her embarrassment. “Oh my, so needy to have a cock inside that you can’t even wait, I didn’t know you were so weak about sex, Akito-san…” He stood up, taking both of her wrists and pinned it against the wall. He went closer, moving his knee against her wet and sensitive pussy, she moaned at the touch and she rubbed herself against it. “Don’t move” she had a plaintive moan but obeyed.

“My, my, greedy…Were you also that way with Kureno-kun?” he tilted his head and she shivered. She shook her head “N-no…Only you.” She whimpered, desperate. He had a dark smile that gave her goosebumps. _Ah,_ she loved it. “Because…” she was searching her words, she was embarrassed “Because…He never made me come as hard as you do” Shigure inhaled deeply and quickly moved his hands on his belt “Fuck” he muttered against her throat “Ah, fuck!”

The second after the belt was on the ground, his dick was out and he had pushed with two fingers her panty aside. Akito eyes were now completely dark and she was breathing in excitement. She opened her pussy with two fingers and Shigure rubbed himself against her. “Nnn, pleaseee, Shigure!” she called. Not able to wait anymore. Shigure smiled faintly, eyes as dark as hers.

He grabbed each side of her hips and pulled her closer, entering deeply in her. She screamed at the sudden penetration and she instinctively enveloped her legs around his waist and planted her nails into his back. She was breathing erratically in Shigure’s ear. He making slow and deep moves, hitting her in place only he could reach.

She bit his shoulder to keep her voice down and he changed his pace for quick thrusts, holding on his hips so roughly that it will leave marks on his fingers on it and bruises, but Akito just didn’t care, this sweet pain was sending her high. She put a hand down on the wood of the drawer, getting herself on balance. The other moved up to Shigure nape, caressing his wet hair with abundant affection.

The left strap of her bra slid down of her shoulder, adding charm to this lewd vision and Shigure moaned at this. Following the strap, the entire left side of the underwear slid and showed a pointing breast, standing proudly. He bent down and plunged his nose between the two breasts, getting drunk of the marvelous scent. He moved his hands under her ass and lifted her up. She moaned in surprise and held him harder, moving her arm back around his nape. He laid her back instead on the furniture and resumed his quick pace, not forgetting sometime to change for long and deep thrusts that will make her sob.

Akito let her head fall on the wood and she grabbed each corner of the drawer. Shigure’s incessant thrusting made the furniture bump loudly against the wall, matching with his groans and her deafening breathing interspersed with moans and sobs. Shigure searched blindly one of her hand and pulled it closer. She grabbed his forearm and planted her nails in the skin, leaving long red scratches on it.

She felt an agreeable heat growing in her belly and she knew she was about to come. Immediately, she brough the hand that was holding the corner of the drawer to her mouth, muffling her incoming orgasm. “Shigu- I-I’m-” before she could finish, she screamed and put her palm to hide the noise. However, she couldn’t retain the tears of pleasure of dropping out. Her back arched beautifully and her nails in Shigure’s arm were now red from blood.

Shigure couldn’t retain himself of coming in her when she clenched around him, he thrusted in, emptying himself deep in her. Then, along with Akito’s body, they slowly fell down to the ground, her legs still around him. He took a few seconds to catch his breath and pulled back his dampened hair bangs. “Fiou- Hey…Akito, you alright?” he asked, caressing the corner of her face. She stared, the eyes glassy and the breath shivering. “…You’re beautiful, the most of all, you know?” he said softly, kissing her gently.

When she had a few of her conscious back, she moved her legs away and changed her position, letting her entire body rest against his chest and protected by his scratched arms. She was exhausted. “Let’s finish the work after a bath, will we?”

“Hm…Yeah, but I don’t promise anything though” he laughed and she chuckled, amused. “Idiot”

“I love you” he talked back and she laughed louder, happy. “I love you too, idiot.” She exclaimed before rubbing her nose against his jaw.

She loved him and that new relationship they were starting to built again. From now, everything will be something new, and even though the obstacle and fear she will meet, she was also excited to have him by her side for this new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, it was long right? I hope you liked it! I didn't expect to write about Akigure starting to heal their relationship in a smut challenge, and there it is! A damned Porn with Plot (I think it's going to be one of the few porn with plot chapter haha)


	8. Romantic Evening

Akito was staring anxiously by the window, tapping her fingers on her leg. Shigure grabbed her hand and squeezed hit soothingly. “It’s alright Akito, Shiki is in good hands.” He said “You don’t trust Haa-san?” She frowned “Stop saying stupid thing.” However, she couldn’t help but being worried. It was the first time they left Shiki in somebody else care. Most of the time, they made sure one of them was staying at home to be with the toddler. “Akito…” he called softly.

“What if something happened to him? What if he is crying? Shigure, you know he hates being alone and-”

“I know and I made sure to say it to Haa-san, he already has a child, he probably knows better than us.” He smiled, looking a few seconds away from the road to look at his wife. “Shiki is okay.” He assured her. Akito looked at the road, thinking. “I’ll call him to see if everything is alright.” She said, opening her bag.

Shigure sighed “Akito, we promised today was just for us.” He said but it sounded more like a scold in Akito’s ears. “Hatori is the most trustable person in this world, you know it better than I, so it’s alright, really” she looked down “You’re right…It’s just…It’s the first time we leave him far away from us and I…” she was anxious again.

“It’s alright to be anxious Akito, but think that it would have happened sooner or later.” He said with a serious tone “But I’m sure Shiki is alright, Haa-san and Mayu are more experienced than us and it won’t hurt him to be away from us for a day.” She frowned “Come on, just, let’s think about us only for today, it has been so long.” He smiled gently. Akito looked at him with a tight-lipped smile. “Yes…you’re right.” Shigure took her hand. “Here, it’s going to be alright”

It was the first time since Akito have given birth that they had a day with just the two of them together and enjoying themselves. They have both agreed to have this ‘rendez-vous’ during a day of the golden week and they have decided to let their toddler in the care of Hatori. It was hard for Akito but she really needed it, and Shigure as well. It had been so long since they had a private moment, just eating wasn’t the same now that Shiki was in their life. Not that Shiki was a hard baby, he was eating all the baby food that given, thought he was reluctant with his soup.

But their sleeping schedule wasn’t the same and they were always making sure on of them was taking care of the baby while the other was working. And of course, between all of it their sex life had suffered. All they had now were some caresses and quick little treats under the shower when Shiki was having his nap. Just enough for the lust to be sated, but at the end of the day, they were still starving for each other. It was really hard for them who had a huge sex drive. Before she was pregnant of Shiki, they used to have sex at any time and any place and now, because they both were responsible parents, they have to put their libido in background to take care of their precious offspring.

It was another thing she was wondering about, why they still didn’t have sex today, what was Shigure waiting for? Sure, she was glad, they went to see a movie and eaten together during lunch in a fancy restaurant without having to feed Shiki as usual, she really had a great day but they done nothing, not even a kiss, just a hold of the hand and some touches on the waist. It wasn’t different from how it was at home. She looked by the window again.

“Where are we going?” she asked, looking at the sunset. “Hm? Oh, we are going to eat of course, you’re not hungry?” She frowned, eating, really? They could have done that kind of thing with Shiki if she was honest, they could have brought the toddler. He was such a quiet baby, she was sure he wouldn’t have done any noise in the theater.

“You’re frowning, what are you thinking about?” they were at a red light and Shigure was now looking at her with a smirk. She blushed and looked away. “Nothing” she groaned and he laughed warmly. “We’re going to arrive soon, I hope you will love, honey.” She blushed even harder. It wasn’t rare for Shigure to use pet name, he did with Kisa, Momiji, Ayame, Shiki, but with her, it was just a simple ‘Akito’ when he wasn’t adding the honorific after. So…Him calling her ‘honey’, oh for god’s sake, she felt like she was twelve again. “Pfff, idiot.” She groaned.

“Haha, you’re so shy Akito-san, that’s cute!!” he cooed and she rolled her eyes “Who’s cute, uh?” she grunted, crossing her arms “Are we going to arrive soon?”

Shigure hummed “See that big building there” he moved his chin, pointing the skyscraper “It’s where we are going to eat.” He said. Akito stared at it, eyeballing at it. She couldn’t read what was on the building lighting and she quickly gave up, deciding to let Shigure surprise her. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you will like it.” His eyes shone in a malicious light and Akito was really wondering in what kind of restaurant he will bring her in. “…No bad joke Shigure, right?” she warned, frowning.

“What? But noo, it’s very serious!” he pouted and whined and she looked at him with doubtful eyes. “Mmm…”

They arrived ten minutes after, lucky they didn’t have any hold-ups on the road. She was surprised that the building had it owns private park lot for the clients. Shigure came and opened for her the car door, she stared at him, an eyebrow up. He ignored it “Here, milady.” She rolled her eyes but she let him take her hand. “You know you’re doing too much right now.”

He smiled like a cat “Do I?” he winked, pushing on the button of the car’s key, locking it in ‘beep’. He offered his arm to his wife “Shall we go? We have a reservation after all.” Akito couldn’t held back a little smile at his cavalier behavior and slid her hand on his arm. She had to admit it was funny to see him acting that way. “You’re enjoying it too much, Shigure” she said to him and he chuckled “I have to admit I like it a lot, don’t you?”

“Mm…Don’t do it too much” she replied, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

The restaurant was as fancy as the one they have eaten in during lunch, there weren’t many tables, letting suppose that you could only eat here with reservation, and a reservation made months before. The service was fast and Shigure barely had the time to said “Reservation in name of Sohma Shig-” that they were already at their table. Akito took a menu and frowned “Shigure…”

“Yes love?” he said, staring at his own. “Where are the price?” she replied looking at him with narrowed eyes. Shigure look away. “Eeh? Really Akito-san? It’s funny haha” she frowned deeper and took his menu “Oh nooo! Akito-san!!” he whined as she was looking at the food price. “My, I hope it deserves its price.” She said, surprised. It wasn’t the first time she eaten in an expensive restaurant but still, she didn’t expect Shigure to try to hide her the cost of the menu.

“Because Akito, you always watch out about the price and you won’t take what you really want.” He smiled “It’s not like we need to watch out for our money” he chuckled and she looked away. “Yes but-”

“No buts~!” he interrupted her with a big smile, he tilted his head joyfully and slid his hand on hers. “Just enjoy yourself Akito, you have been stressed since your pregnancy” she blushed “you need to relax, for real.” His smile was tender now that she was looking down, embarrassed. “That’s…”

“Really, don’t look at the price, you enjoy your day as I’m doing.” He chuckled. She nodded, lips pursed. A waiter came and took their order and then walked away, leaving the young parents in a comfortable silence. Shigure was caressing her hand, passing his thumb on her golden ring and she was looking with a little smile the city’s lights. “It’s so calm here, this place is great.” She said, squeezing her husband hand.

“…Today movie was fun, when was the last we went to the movie theater, Akito?” he said, also looking at by the big window. Akito chuckled gently “When was even the last time we saw a movie?” she asked and he laughed. “True, I think you weren’t pregnant yet.” She laughed. She felt like she had been pregnant all her life and that everything before was just a past existence.

“Once Shiki is bigger, we should show him today’s movie.” She said, turning her head to her husband. He smiled at her, his chin resting in his palm “Yes, he would like it.” He said and then, took her two hands in his and then put the cool palms on his face. “I have a to admit, I kind of miss him.” He confessed and Akito pinched gently the cheeks. “It’s alright Shigure, Shiki is in good hands. You don’t trust Hatori?” she said in an amused tone.

“Haha, well thought, but I said that I miss him, not that I’m worried, that’s different my dear~” he smirked and removed her hands, intertwining their fingers. Akito pouted “That’s…”

Shigure laughed and she frowned cutely “You were the one who brought Shiki in conversation, not me” she groaned, blushing. “Haha, you’re right, you’re right!” he bent on the table to kiss her but she stopped him with a finger on his lips. The waiter arrived with their food and the husband thanked him. “Tell me Shigure, I was thinking about it but, aren’t we eating a little too soon” she said, looking at Shigure’s watch on his wrist. “It’s because Akito-san~ we still have a lot to do here huhu” she frowned and Shigure smirked at her, a light in the eyes that gave her goosebumps.

“Don’t you know Akito-san? It’s a hotel.”

They were kissing to the point they were losing their breathe, her arms around his nape and bringing him close, their chests stuck together. She was rubbing herself against him, nibbling his ear when he was searching for the door handle to open their room. He found it as Akito had slid her tongue on his mouth and her hand in his pants. He opened the door at this moment and she made them fall on the bed, her hands on his buttocks. She moaned, glad and aroused when suddenly, Shigure moved away.

“Hmm?” she was confused and looking at him, not understanding. “What?” she said with a hoarse voice. Shigure tapped on her nose. “Shower~” and before she had the time to say anything, he brough her in the bathroom. “Here, wash yourself, I need to get something before. I’ll be right back.” He kissed her forehead and then closed the bathroom’s door, leaving her alone with a messy breath and her clothes undone. “Ah?!” She screamed only to open the bathroom door to see Shigure leaving the room they rented.

“What the hell?!” she said but it was too late and he already closed the door. She crossed her arms, thinking about running after him before sighing and going back in the bathroom. He was right, a shower wouldn’t be bad. She stretched herself, her shoulders were stiff and her back was hurting, hot water will ease it. Once she was under the shower, she had to admit she was glad he asked him to take one.

Shigure came back when she was using the hairdryer. He kissed her cheek and jumped under the water so quickly that she didn’t even had the time to say something. “Where did you go?” she said loudly so he could hear her through to sound of the shower. “What?” he didn’t hear. She rolled her eyes. “Where did you go?” she almost screamed now, stopping the hairdryer. He moved his head out of the shower and looked at her. “Ah…I was getting some fun stuff for after.” He smirked. Akito frowned, knowing that their sense of ‘fun stuff’ was different from others couple.

She will never forget of the day Mayuko found about the collar Shigure made her wear for a play. The talk that followed have been really embarrassing. “What fun stuff?” she asked, doubtful. Shigure laughed, moving his head back under the water. “Well, don’t worry about it, just enjoy it.”

“That does not answer my question.” She said as Shigure went out of the shower and quickly pecked her lips. “Nn, you’re all wet” she complained and Shigure chuckled. “I’ll dry myself, wait for me on the bed, right?” She looked at him a second before getting out of the bathroom and let herself fall on the bed. Even if she had dried herself just before, the bedroom was cold and it was biting her naked skin.

Shigure went out a few time later and he bend down on her, balancing himself on his arm, and kissed her. She passed her arms around him, pulling him closer and purring in his mouth. Ah, she missed moving her palm on his back as he was kissing her neck and sliding his nose between her two breasts. She moved her hand between his leg, palming his hardening cock. He moaned in her mouth.

“Mmm, wait…wait.” He said, moving away. Akito frowned “What again?” she said, and this time she was really annoyed. Shigure smiled to her with a sheepish smile. “The mood, you know?” she squinted. “The mood? You’re the one ruining it, and you never cared for it before!” unless when they were roleplaying, but it was a necessity in those cases. Shigure chuckled. “Yeah, but…You know, I wanna do something romantic tonight~”

“Shigure, if I were to talk about our sex, it’s everything but ‘romantic’ ” she crossed her arms on her chest. He caressed her arm gently and kissed her cheek. “I know haha, but, let’s do something different, here. I bought candles.” He said, taking out of a plastic bag scented candles. Akito rose up her eyebrows and watched him placing candles all around the room “You couldn’t do it before?” she groaned and he shrugged. He lighted the candles before switching off the light. “Don’t burn anything” she said as he came back on the bed before kissing him. “I won’t, I won’t~ here, put yourself on your stomach”

Reluctantly, she lied on the bed, putting her face in the pillow. She wondered what he had planned, but she had to agree that the subdued ambiance with the vanilla scent coming from the candles did appease her. She heard Shigure cracks his knuckles, making her frowns in confusion and then, she felt like he was applying oil on her back. She blinked and turned her face to look at him. He smirked “What, never heard about of massage?” he chuckled making her gasp when he passed an oily finger all along her spine. His palms were all over her skin, massaging it.

“Ah, I knew it, you’re really stiff.” He said in a heated voice, rubbing his thumbs over a knot close to her shoulders blade. She moaned at the good feeling, it was so, so good. “Mmm…Lower.” She said, feeling herself being relaxed under the care of his hands. He obeyed and she gasped in pleasure when his hands worked on the aching place. Ah, why they never done that before?

She closed her eyes, enjoying the way his hands were on her and warming all the aching spots. His palms were now passing on her arms, oiling them before having his hands taking hers and then knitting their fingers together. He put his nose in the crook of her shoulder and kissed the white skin here.

He removed his fingers and placed them on the little of her back, rubbing his thumbs in circle the spot just above her ass. She was having goosebumps, her breath was shaky. Shigure was now applying oil on her buttocks and his finger sometime went to tease her frustrated pussy, brushing her opening entry. “Shi-Shigure!!” she said, desperate. “Hm? Yes love?”

She looked at his knowing smirk, frowning. “Why are you so…” she was feeling shy now, it was probably because he was taking care of her. Ah, it was not that he wasn’t gentle, it was just that in bed, being all that gentle and careful happened after sex, not before. It was unusual. She never knew she could still experience that kind of different feeling with him after years of marriage and the birth of their child. She bit her lips “Shigure…Just touch me.” She moaned in the pillow.

“But Akito” he said while massaging her leg, his voice making her shiver. “I _am_ touching you.” She had a little laugh when his fingers brushed the sole of her foot. “No…Not that way” she said in a fragile voice, she wanted those fingers in her and rubbing her clit like he knew how to do. “No?” he answered before making her roll on her back. She was blushing and looking away. “My, I can’t get enough of this view” he said, the eyes black and massaging her toes. She shifted her position, placing her hand in his hair and pulled him close. He moaned in her mouth and she felt his hardening cock against her thigh.

Her palms moved all over his face. On his jaw as his tongue was moving in her mouth, caressing the spot under his closed eyes and passing her fingers in his soft hair. He moved his lips away, kissing her throat and then her collar bone. He put a hand on her breast “Hurt?” he asked, knowing how her breasts have been sensitive after Shiki’s birth. She shook her head “N-no…It’s okay” she whispered. It had stopped to hurt around the same time she stopped having milk for the baby. Shigure put oil on his hands and palmed her chest “I’m glad…they got bigger.” He said, his breath becoming quicker. He was so aroused and Akito was delighted.

“Look like you’re enjoying it?” she said, watching him rubbing the oil on her chest and then on her belly. Her body was shining in the light from the candles. Shigure parted her legs apart, caressing it, his palms sliding so easily on her skin and she hummed pleasantly, smiling. She placed her hand on his shoulder, loving the feeling of his muscle under her touch. “Shigure…Please…” she said, the face red of arousal.

“Please what?” he asked, moving her leg on his shoulder and rubbing his cheek against her knee before kissing it. “Please touch me…” she begged, desperate. His smirk grew wider “Hm? Touch you where?” he said, caressing her leg up and down, massaging the skin. Akito moaned and she moved her hand on her wet pussy “Here, just fucking touch me here” Shigure laughed, kissing her knee again and then, slid two fingers on her open cunt. “Here, right?” he asked, passing his fingers on her entry and rubbing her erected clit with his thumb. Akito nodded vividly, gasping in joy. “Ye-yes…mmm!”

She threw her head back on the pillow and her tiptoes curled in pleasure. She licked her lips as he entered two fingers in, moaning delightedly. “My, you were really desperate” he said and she could hear how excited he was in his voice. She looked down at his cock and wrapped her hand around it. “I waited for it the whole day” she said, moving horribly slowly her hand. Shigure closed his eyes, frowning, his fingers stopped moving. “At any moment I was wondering when will you jump on me…You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” she asked breathily, squeezing his cock and making him jump. He chuckled “Mm…Maybe, but” It was her turn to gasp and to stop moving her hand, the eyes wide open at the sudden pleasure of him fingering her deeply. “It was worth it” he said, satisfied and looking at her.

“Mmm, shut up and fuck me.” She muttered roughly, placing her hand on his nape and pulling him down against her lips. He moved his strong arms around her body as she passed her fingers through his hair, enjoying the soft hair in her hands and asking to be kissed again and again. His lips tasting her were addicting and she couldn’t get enough of his tongue caressing hers. Oh lord, she was feeling him rubbing himself against her cunt. “Put it-in!” she said between kissing, making him chuckle in her mouth while she was framing his face with her hands.

He moved away to Akito’s displeasure and positioned himself against her. He took a handful of the oil he used to massage her earlier and applied it on his cock before rubbing himself against her cunt “Shigure…” she moaned with wet eyes. “Just put it in” she added, turning her head on the pillow. Her husband chuckled and entered her not without breathing out deeply, the eyes closed. “Ah, fuck…” he groaned, holding her leg on his shoulder as if it was the only thing that could keep him from snapping and fucking her like a savage on that bed. He wanted tonight to be soft, romantic. Something special before coming back to their young parents everyday life.

Akito was looking at him blissfully, smiling softly and caressing his face. “You’re beautiful” he said, couldn’t hold it back anymore and Akito had an embarrassed laugh. She was feeling so shy now that he was all romantic. It was unusual, she loved every second of it, as he did. “Wha…What are you saying” she managed to say before he started to move and making her whimper. He bent down and kissed her cheek “What? It’s true” he laughed lowly, thrusting harder and she wrapped her arms around his body, moaning in his shoulder.

Her arms were sliding because of the oil on it, so she planted her nails in the soft skin of his back and kissed his jaw while he was moaning his pleasure. She removed her leg on his shoulder, feeling a cramp coming and instead, enveloped his waist with it. Ah damn, when was the last time they had sex on a bed or even, taking their time for it? Akito whispered in Shigure ear how much she needed it, how she was glad to have his cock thrusting in and asking him to go faster and harder.

Shigure had to stop moving for a moment to catch his breath. He grabbed her chin with his fingers and looked at her fondly “You little naughty girl.” Akito smiled proudly at this. “I know you like it” she said, moving her waist because her husband wasn’t moving anymore, she breathed in joy at this. Shigure ripped himself off her embrace and put her hands on her hips, keeping her still, Akito had a displeased whimper.

He looked at her body and moved tortuously slowly “Shigure…” she pleaded. “Please, faster!” she said, moving her arm on her face and hiding her red face. He stopped again before giving fast and small thrusts. Akito closed her eyes and her mouth went in a long and silent ‘o’. Shigure placed his thumb on her clit, rubbing it and Akito screamed at it “Wait-Wait!!” she yelled, trying to stop him by putting her hand on his wrist. She was feeling it coming, an orgasm. “Please, wait I-” She couldn’t end her sentence that she climaxed in a cry. It has been so long and she was taking it stronger than usual. Shigure thrusted three time before coming as well, he groaned in her shoulder, hiding his face.

They were tuckered, she felt a tear sliding on her face as she was looked with unfocused eyes the ceiling. Shigure was rubbing his nose in her neck, leaving some kisses and Akito was passing her fingers in his hair. Ah, she also missed it, that time after sex where they just snuggled and kissed. He laughed softly and pecked his lips on her chin. She was happy, she didn’t want to go away. “Mm, we will have to go fetch Shiki soon, Shigure” she said, playing with his hair. “Yeah…” he looked at the clock “We still have half of an hour left, let’s enjoy it.” He said, rubbing his cheek against hers before they shared a naughty smile.

At the end, they came to fetch Shiki one hour later. In the car, she confessed that “We should do it more often…”. After all, even if they loved their son as their most precious treasure, they also both really missed that quality time between lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter ♥   
> I don't know if you noticed, but this is the akigure POV of the chapter 20 of babysitting in expecting haha.   
> also, not all massage oil can be used as lubricant, so watch out ♥


	9. Food Play

She never expected to receive a gift from Ritsu and Shigure’s ex-editor and yet, here she was, sorting out apples and peaches. There were just too much. Shigure arrived behind her and put down next to the boxes a tub full of strawberries. “Please, tell me it’s the last one” she passed her hand in her hair, sighing. “It is, it is” he assured, waving his hand. “God, since when Ritsu is lucky enough to win boxes of fruits at the lottery?” she puffed, hands on her hips. “Oh, come on, don’t be like that.” He laughed.

“Shigure, do you have the mere idea of what to do with this? We can’t even give it to friends because they also received fruits!” She ranted. “Haha! That’s true, I wish Ritsu would have send us the cherries instead of peaches though, you think I can ask an exchange to Haa-san?” She crossed her arms “Shigure, be serious.”

“I am! I prefer cherries!” She clicked her tongue. “What?” sometime, she couldn’t take her husband. “It’s just too much… Urgh” she massaged her temples. Shigure tilted his head and went to her. “Haha, it’s not serious you know, it’s only food” he said, taking her in his arms. She stuck her face against his chest and said something he didn’t catch, her voice muffled by his shirt. “Haha, what?” she looked up. “I said” she pouted “that I don’t want it to get wasted.” And then, she let her head fall against his shoulder with a little ‘bonk’. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. It always calmed her, having his strong arms around her shoulders, his warmth enveloping her and his scent, masculine, strong. She let out unconsciously a sigh of bliss.

“Well, that’s true it would be a shame” he looked down at her and hugged her closer, chuckling softly when she made a little sound. Ah, he loved those peaceful moments. Usually, it happened the morning when they were both sleepy and yawning, him kissing her cheek and jaw until she would shove him away, saying he was tickling her. “Mm, maybe I could give some to the staff, they are working hard here…” she proposed faintly. He frowned, not really liking the idea of giving such expensive gift to the people who were insulting his wife behind her back. They probably believed she didn’t hear, but they never saw her holding back her tears and clenching her jaw, thinking about it all day until she let everything go at night, when she thought nobody watched.

“I don’t think Ritsu would like it if he were to know, you don’t want to make him more anxious than he already is?” he tried, playing on her guilt. He was the worst. However, karma called and she stepped violently on his feet, making him jump in pain. Akito walked away, turning her back. “Don’t even try to do it Shigure.”

“Haha…” she knew him too well by now. “Sorry, sorry” he said, putting gently his hands on her shoulders, she glanced angrily at him. “But, hey, how about we find a way to enjoy ourselves with it?” he said in her ear, a breath caressing her neck and making her heart race. She hated how he was using it against her, but she loved it so much she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the thrill he was giving her. “I’m not in the mood to eat fruits, I don’t think I can enjoy it.” She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“My, my” he chuckled and moved his hands on her upper arms. “My little kitty, you should know there are more than a thousand way to enjoy food.” She opened her eyes at it, feeling that something was fishy.

She walked out of the bathroom completely naked if it wasn’t for the white towel around her body. She was holding it tight around her chest and she opened the fusuma door giving to their bedroom. Shigure was sitting here, cross legged. She stared, unless it was during meeting with business partners or the family where he stayed formal, it was always how he was, carefree. She slid the door close and locked it, the click making Shigure turn over to look at her. He grinned, undressing with his eyes, she shivered, warmness spreading in her belly.

She walked to him and sat on his laps. He placed his hand on her thighs, circling the skin before moving his caress upper and taking a grab of her ass. She gasped and then chuckled, framing his face and pulling it against her chest. The towel fell at it and he breathed in her breasts. He pulled her closed, taking her buttocks in his hand and he inhaled her scent, feeling like he was inside a flowers field. She caressed his hair, playing with it slowly until Shigure moved his head and shifted, telling her to lie on the futon. It was only at this moment she noticed the bowls full of sliced fruits. She blushed. “You were serious…”

“Of course I was. Well, I admit, sashimi would be more in point for it but, fruits can work as well.” He opened the cap of the Chantilly spray. “Don’t move okay” he ordered and then, covered her chest with the Chantilly. She made a breathily noise at the contact, the cold provoking her nipples to point. Shigure chuckled lowly, watching her biting her lips and holding the futon with her hands, her blush getting more and more deeper. So cute, he wanted to ruin her.

He took his chopsticks between his fingers and picked a slice of peach. He put it on her white skin, slowly, meticulously. She turned her head, getting suddenly embarrassed. “This is stupid” she muttered, earning a low laugh from him, enjoying every moment of it. She could feel the juice sticking and she started to wonder if Shigure will be able to eat all the fruits he was arranging on her. Peaches at her right side and apples at her left. He made a line that started from the birth of her breast till her hips bone.

She frowned, having goosebumps each time he was putting another strawberry on her body. Her breath would shake each time the wood of the stick would brush on her skin. She hated feeling so aroused because of it, she felt pathetic. That was why she was trying to make no noise, it was lamentable. Shigure put down the chopsticks and she saw that the bowls were now empty. She glanced at her chest and stomach and the work he made the past ten minutes. She made a face; she became a fruits platter. He hummed joyfully, stirring the melted chocolate and then, putting it on her body. 

Her hips bucked and her legs bent when the dark liquid fell on her body and Shigure slammed his free hand on her legs, pinning them down to the futon. “I said don’t move” She moaned at his dark voice and pressed her lips together. When he was using that authoritarian voice, she couldn’t do anything but obey and clenching her inside, impatient for him to thrust in. She tried to calm her breath and he took the chopsticks again. “I should probably take a photo…keeping a memory, don’t you think.” He said, wiping some cream mixed with chocolate on her tit and putting it in his mouth. He licked his lips, hungry. “But I suppose I shouldn’t play with food, don’t you think, kitty?” She didn’t dare to nod so instead, she made a faint hum. He smiled and picked an apple slide covered of chocolate “Open your mouth” she did, her jaw trembling and then, he put it in her mouth and she swallowed it. “Good girl” he said, caressing her thigh, as a reward. Or, it was how she took it, because she smiled at his touch.

“Well, bon appétit” he said, clapping his hands together before digging in. Her body shivered each time a slice of fruits was removed. Shigure cleared the aera around her right breast before he moved his body between her legs and bending down, sucking the chocolate, the Chantilly and the peach juice. She planted her nails in the futon fight herself to not buck her hips and to not curve her back. It was different than how he was usually playing with her body during sex. This time, he was not only teasing her, he was tasting her, enjoying the sweetness of the fruits mixed with the cream and chocolate. She curled her toes as he blown on her sensitive nip. “Shi…Shigure, please…”

“No, I have to finish to eat first, we don’t want it to do to waste, don’t we?” he smirked and she whined sadly. He licked his lips and picked a strawberry between his teeth, his hand busy with her legs he was moving apart. He approached his face to hers and he kissed her open mouth. He bit into the sweet fruit and shared its taste with her. Oh god, it was so hard to not move. She just wanted to wrap her arms around his strong shoulders and remove his shirt and let her nails craving into the skin of his shoulder blades. She couldn’t even hold his face to keep him against hers and kiss him again and again and she whined when his mouth got away.

He decided to tease her again and he was now eating with his chopsticks, making sure no part of him would touch her. He wanted to make ger crave for him, to make her beg. He wanted to know how much she could take before moving her arms around him and pulling him close. And it worked, she was looking at him with teary eyes and pursed lips. However, she was proud, she didn’t want to beg, that was why he loved her and why he always teased her. And god knew how much he wanted to remove his belt and shove his dick inside of her. He could see her pussy being all dampened and open just for him.

He had to make her move, and quick.

So, he purposely placed his knee against her pussy, making her gasp. She closed her eyes and fought with herself to not start to rub herself against it. It was so hard, she tilted her head and opened her eyes, seeing trough her hair bang how hard he was in his pant. Oh, it must have hurt. She knew how hard he could be and just thinking about it made her shiver. But she didn’t want to disobey, it was what he wanted her to. She too wished to continue this little game, even if it was really frustrating. She bit back a chuckle, she really was a masochist, wasn’t she?

Soon, Shigure put the last slice of peach in Akito mouth and she swallowed it quickly, not forgetting to lick his fingers. She looked at him with black eyes and he removed his fingers with a pop out of her mouth, she tiredly pouted. “Look like somebody is needy” he placed his wet fingers on the inside of her thigh, teasing her. He looked at how she gulped the desire to beg from him to rub her clit instead of her leg. “But I still have to clean, you see” he looked at the chocolate and the gliding juice on her belly. He smiled and moved so he was licking the sweetness of her skin.

Akito moaned and she was holding the sheet hard. She had to resist to not rub herself against his knee, she had to keep herself from moving her hands on his head and putting it down so he could eat her up. His tongue was making her crazy. The way he was licking the sticking juice away and sucking on the skin, almost biting it as if it was a lychee and then, continuing its way downer but not downer enough. She sobbed, the frustration was so high and she couldn’t even wipe her tears away.

“Shigure…” she called weakly, shivering and clenching her teeth. Shigure ignored it, closing his eyes and listening her moans mixed with sobs. He licked the last drop of chocolate left on her skin and straightened to look at his work. Her face was wet from frustrated tears and sweat. Her lips were red from her biting it too much and her breath was messy. Her whole face was red. He moved his knee and she screamed as he bent down to kiss her cheek and then her jaw. “N-no, please, I…I!” she sobbed and she couldn’t take it. She moved her arms around his head and bucked hips, getting herself off with his leg. She came as he bit into her shoulder, screaming his name.

He smiled widely, he did it. “Akito…What did I say about moving?” She was breathing loudly, a little dizzy. Because of the tease he gave her, she came harder than usual. Shigure pulled her hair “Akito, what did I say?” he asked again, his voice lower. She looked up and she smiled “That…I shouldn’t move”

“And yet, what did you do?”

She looked away, ashamed. “…I moved” Shigure smiled darkly and let his hand go and removed his belt “your hands.” She looked at him, the eyes still wet and she slowly rose her arms. She already knew what will be her punishment. “Shigure…” she called weakly before he bonded them together with the belt. “you know what to do, right?”

She moved, putting herself on her belly and her ass up. She clenched her jaw, hiding her face in the pillow, she was so embarrassed. Out of every position, the doggy style was one she loved the least and he was well aware of it. She wanted to see his face when he was fucking her, she wanted to feel his chest sticking hers, kissing him when she wanted and caressing his face but it was impossible to do when she was facing the bed. Shigure suddenly tapped on her buttock, earning a sudden moan from her “Upper, love.” Akito’s heart raced at that, how could she do something else when he was calling her like that?

She moved, hearing a sound of creasing clothes and then, she felt his hardness just against her open pussy. Without even preparing or fingering her before, he slid his cock in. She planted her nails in the heel of her palms, a moan mixed with pain and pleasure finding a way out of her mouth. “Ah shit, so tight…” she heard him swear, she unconsciously smiled at that and her inside clenched around him and she hid her face in the pillow again, breathing out joyfully, like a cat would purr when being petted. She distantly heard him laugh.

She curved her back and Shigure put his hands on her hips, seizing it at his level and he thrusted in. Akito screamed, letting Shigure going at his pace while she was sobbing. She dared to try to move her body in rhythm with him, but he spanked her and she yelled in surprise. “Don’t move”

“Sorry…” she whimpered, trying to turn her head to look at him. “Please, Shigure…Harder.” He stared at the way the line of her spine was curving gorgeously under her white skin and let his palm caress it. Each time he touched her, she was making a delighted sound. She was so cute here, lost in pleasure and asking for more, so cute when she was ruined by him.

He was the one who made her in that state. He put his hands back on her hips and moved it closer, arching her back even more. He knew she will complain tomorrow, but he didn’t find the will to care as she was screaming his name. He was ruthless, holding her by the waist so hard he knew there will be bruise on it.

He came in a deep thrust, bending down and groaning in the crook of her shoulder. Her hips bucked, overflow by the sensation coming all over her. He pulled it out and Akito’s body fell messily unto the futon, breathing loudly and shivering. Shigure wiped the sweat off of his face and turned Akito’s body over. She was even redder than the first time she came, her eyes were unfocused. He lied down next to her and let his fingers go through her soaked hair. She moaned at this and he had an affectionate smile. He shifted over to kiss her forehead, his hands working on his belt wrapped around her wrists. Once she was free, he studied the shape of it and was relieved when he saw no mark.

Akito moved closer, placing her arms around his shoulders and snuggled against him, her conscious coming back. He caressed her back with his fingertips and studied her hips, looking for any red marks. He kissed her forehead, moving his arm so she could rest her head on it. “Are you hurt somewhere?” he asked, softly. She shook her head. “I’m a bit sore, but I’m okay.” She said, hands now sneaking on his chest. Ah, she loved him so much. “I’ll put you some ointment later, yeah?” she nodded and closed her eyes. Her breath slowed as he stroked gently the little of her back. He believed she had fallen asleep until she called him. “Hmm?”

“The fruits…You didn’t eat everything, right?” she was looking at him, her black eyes shining cutely and Shigure felt the need to rub his cheek against hers. Ah, she was so adorable and he was the happiest. “Hm, no, we still have a few boxes left”

“Good…Me too I want to…” she licked her lips, feeling it getting dry. Shigure grinned, the image of her covering him while she was sucking on his tummy the juice left by peaches aroused him. If he hadn’t came a few minutes ago, he would have hardened at it. “Yeah, that’s a good idea…let’s do that, love.” She hid her smile in his neck. “I can’t wait…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! It have been a while since I didn't update the smut challenge huhu ♥ been working on at the hour of the ox, are you all reading it? it's an Akigure AU that happen during Edo era.   
> Anyway, I hope you like this prompt. I wasn't really inspired by food play, but i'm pretty excited for the next one huhu ♥


	10. Sextoy

She was used to see all types of customers in that shop, however, she had to admit it wasn’t everyday she saw such a handsome man in. She was sure he wasn’t a host; she knew all the heads of the guys working in that kind of shady place, and no, this man wasn’t one of them. Actually, he looked really clean on himself, wearing a simple shirt in his slacks. Okay, she admitted it, he was totally a snack.

He was a real eyes-candy, with his board shoulder and his hair, she was sure it was soft. And, what a surprise, he was looking into the shelf like a fish in water. Maybe it wasn’t the first time he was going in that kind of shop, but most of the time, people were shy or embarrassed but he, not the least. She had to admit, it added to the charm. But still…What was doing a such hot man like him in a sex shop?

She cleared her throat and decided to go at him. He was staring at dildos, caressing his jaw in thought. “Ah…Sir excuse, how can I help you?” she called and the man tore his eyes away from the shelf to look at her. Ow, so handsome…The way his hair bangs were made, she wanted to let her fingers wander in, wondering about the touch it had. Also, now that she was closer to him, she could smell his scent and ah, so manly, she wondered what it would be if he removed his shirt. She shook her head, chasing the idea. She needed to stop to be aroused by every hot customer coming in the shop.

“Hello” the man said, all smiles “I’m looking for something to give to my girlfriend, but I don’t want to scare her” he explained before looking back at the product on the shelf. “Oh, you want to spice up things with your lover?” he nodded. “Well, there is that as well…Do you know what would be nice for a beginner?” She held up a little smile, it was really cute. The way he wanted to be kind with his girlfriend, not scaring her. She hoped she would accept his proposition, spicing up things in bed was always a good idea. She wished her own boyfriend to be like this man. Sadly, he was shy, way too shy, and vanilla. She couldn’t believe she still hadn't found any porn in his flat and…Ah! She was losing her train of thoughts.

“Ah, well, we have many items, maybe to start, why not this?” she proposed, putting herself on the tip of her toes to pick a box. “It’s an egg vibrator” she opened it and showed the pink egg-shaped toy. The man bent down a bit to study it and she blushed. “As you see, it’s small so it can go in without problem, also, it’s easier to use when you want to tease your partner.” She took out a pink remote control “With it, you can switch the vibrator on or off, and choose the pace of the vibration to massage your lover and pleasure her” he was all ears, listening like a school student and it made her blush. He really wasn’t embarrassed to the least.

“But, if you want, we also have a simple dildo to begin and-” he waved his hand “Oh no, it’s alright, I think this will be enough to start” he smiled. “I’ll take one of those” he said, pointing at the egg. “With a bottle of lube, please” she blushed at his straightforwardness “S-sure sir” she replied, bowing and putting the box back in place to fetch one in the storage room. Before she was out of view, she turned back “A-ah, do you want a special flavor…For the lube I mean?” He just shrugged “Surprise me~”

She nodded, telling him to wait at the counter before going into the storage room. She came back at him a few minutes later with a box still wrapped with plastic and a bottle of lube. He was looking at a box of condoms that were on the counter, reading the little letters. The owner of the store decided to put it here so it would encourage clients to protect themselves. “Should I add a box of it, sir?”

“Ah, no, it’s alright” he smiled and put it down before sliding his hand in his pants pocket to take his wallet. “Ah, should I make a loyalty card?” He put his index on his lips, looking up to the poster of that famous porn actor on the ceiling. “Hm, yes, I feel I will come back often” he smiled, smiling like a malicious cat. She shivered at this and was suddenly glad to not be that man lover. “Su-sure, what is the name?”

“Ah do it for Sohma Shigure, please” She nodded “As in ‘purple’?” he nodded “Purple and the kanji of ‘giving’” he traced the kanji in the air and she thanked him. “And Sohma as for draft and rubbing” she bowed and entered his name in the data of the shop website before printing his card. She also asked for his mail and phone number, asking if he wanted to be added to the watchlist for new items arrivals, he nodded and she felt that her superior will be glad for today’s work.

She also started to scan his article, and put it all in a colored plastic bag. It was neutral, if nobody looked what was in the bag, nobody would know it was from a sex shop’s. She announced the price and the man paid. She gave him his loyalty card and his bag. “Ah, please, think to clean the item before and after each use with a ph free soap” she explained, so it won’t attack his lover's skin.

“Thank you for coming Sohma-san, in hope to see you soon” she bowed. “It was a pleasure” he had a gentle laugh and he walked away. She smiled before slumping back on the counter and watching from afar a group of young adults, chuckling at some items that were used for BDSM before taking photos. She rolled her eyes, today will be a long day.

* * *

Akito stamped for the last time of the day a paper and she felt satisfied by seeing all the files sorted out of letters already in the envelope. “Shigure, are you finished? Do you need help?” she crawled to the other side of the desk and went to him. “I’m almost finished as well” he smiled at her, his glasses on his nose. She frowned before letting her face fall - too brutally to make him gasp in pain, on his shoulder. “I’ll take care of this, go prepare your bag” her groan got muffled, her mouth stuck at his skin. “Haw, Acchan” he teased her with that stupid pet name Saki gave her. “Do you want to throw me out already? I’m only going tomorrow, I still have time.” He said, putting the paper he was reading on the desk and moving her on his laps.

She pouted and rubbed her face in the crook of his neck. Ah, she felt like squealing, he was smelling so good and she was feeling so safe right beside him. He wouldn’t leave her side, he was right here. Shigure came and put his hand on the little of her back and kissed the top of her hair. “Two weeks without you, I will really, really miss you, you know?” he said, nose in her black hair. He didn’t need to see to know she was having a sad, sad face and that she almost wanted to cry by imagining she will be alone in the estate for the next two weeks. “Hey Akito, it’s okay, I will call you everyday, morning, meal and at night before sleeping~”

“No need to call me that often'' she said “But Akitoo-saaan, the morning I need to tell you about what I dreamed, during meal what I’m eating and what happened during the morning and before sleeping to give me good dreams~” he placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up before kissing her cheek. She made a little annoyed grunt which was more out of habit than actual irritation. Shigure knew it and wrapped his arm around her back and pulled just against him as he lied on the ground. She was covering him and she dared to peck him a quick kiss, her hands on his chest. He kept for himself a ‘cute’.

“Shigure…You have to finish your work” she said, blushing and self-conscious of her position. He smiled and caressed a long thread of her hair before putting it behind her hair. Charming. “I already did so…” he moved the hand on her waist downer, under her buttock. “I suppose we can call it a day, should we?” He took a grab full of her ass before spanking it, making her gasp. “Shigure-! What if somebody comes?” she whispered angrily. “So maybe we should go in our room” he proposed, sliding his hands under her skirt and massaging her butt. “Shigure…”

“We won’t do it for two weeks after…” he used his puppy voice, putting and imploring with his eyes. She stared, trying to stay neutral to his sad and over dramatized expression he was doing before giving up and accepting, looking away while blushing because ah, she wondered if she will be able to not have sex with him for two whole weeks. Shigure yelped in joy and kissed her roughly before hugging her, rubbing his nose in her breasts. She smiled faintly before pushing him and walking till the door, only looking back to tease him with a movement of her shoulder and a little smirk on her lips.

He quickly rejoined her and carried her, holding her body on his shoulder and hurrying to their room. He ignored her yelling at him to put her down and her punch on his back. He opened the door with his feet, laughing out and finally, letting her on the ground. She made a death stare that left no impression on him but a louder laugh. He framed her angry face with his hands and whispered warmly how ‘cute you are when you’re angry’

She blushed and answered with an embarrassed “…Idiot” before hiding her face in his chest. He moved a hand on her butt and with the other, slid the door close and locked it. She looked up and stared at him with big dark eyes that made him want to tear her clothes and jump her against the door, but instead, he tilted her head enough to kiss that spot under her ear that always made her sigh in bliss. “Hey Akito, what you will do once I’m gone” he asked, rolling her shirt up and leaving her in her black bra. “Well…I will work, of course” she merely answered, unbuttoning his shirt. “Uh? Just that? It’s sad Akito-saan” he whined, unzipping her skirt and letting it fall on the floor. She walked out of it and kicked the clothes away as she was bending her lips on Shigure's clavicle, leaving marks so the women who will see him during that business trip will know he is taken.

“What do you expect me to do?” she blushed, caressing his bare chest with the tip of her fingers and breathing the strong musk in his neck. Ah, his skin was so warm and feeling so good under her hands, sometimes she wished she could tie his arms and just stay the whole day caressing and adoring his chest, with her hands, her lips, her teeth, her tongue. This man was her and if he dared to show this part of him to anybody else, she would go crazy. She kissed, almost bitten, his shoulder, earning a soft and aroused chuckle from him. His hands were playing with the layer of her laced panty, still massaging her buttock. He had a real obsession with it today, didn’t he?

“I don’t know you could go out with the girls or…” he whispered in her ear “Think about me.” Aah, the goosebumps were back, along with the warm bubble forming in her belly. “About you…” she repeated without thinking, starting to feel her reason go in profit for pleasure. “Yes, and…” he suddenly removed his hand and walked away, breaking that erotic mood they set up together “I bought a little something for you~” he said joyfully, opening their wardrobe. She clicked her tongue, she hated when he was doing that. However, she had to admit she was curious about that ‘little something’ he had for her. She was sure she will instantly regret it when she will see it, but for the moment, this had the chance to at least pique her interest.

He ruffled around and picked out a plastic bag that was totally normal. Maybe it wasn’t that bad? She thought about something romantic, like, some music he bought that would remind her of him, or maybe, some book, to keep her mind busy while he was away. She quickly went unfazed when he sorted out of the bag something that looked exactly like vibrator she saw in numerous pornos. “Ta-dah~” he sang, all proud.

“Are you serious? It was all you found ?!” he pouted “What are you saying, this is a good idea, I thought it wouldn’t scare you too much at first, was I wrong, you wanted something bigger? Oh, not that I mind but I’m surprised-”

“N-no of course not but, nnfh!” she groaned in her hands, frustrated. “Akito-san, are you maybe shy?” he smirked, tilting his head in a way to try to see her red face behind her hands. “I’m not!” she replied a little too loudly for her to say the truth. Shigure chuckled and removed her hands to watch her head. She struggled a bit but he was stronger and he could see how red she was. Ah, so, so adorable. He couldn’t hold it back and he kissed the tip of her nose before leading her in the middle of the room and undoing the futon. She sat on it in seiza.

Shigure scoffed at it as he was undoing his belt and removing his pants. “Why so serious, are you scared of it?” he asked, picking the box and opening it. She was surprised at its small size, and she wondered why they needed such a big box for. It was when he picked a pink remote control that was linked to the egg and she understood. Shigure placed his hand on her bare waist and moved close enough for her to smell him. She moved her arms around his neck and kissed him, enjoying his tongue caressing hers and the way his hands were wandering on her skin. She felt him undoing her bra with his thumb and index before he pushed her down on the futon, still kissing her.

He shifted his hands and put it on her breasts, stopping kissing to take a breath. Instead he was sticking his nose with hers and staring into her dark and aroused eyes. “Scared?” She blinked, taking a moment to realize he was talking about the toy, she looked down on the futon where the egg and the remote control were lying. “…It’s okay” she said in a breath, putting her hand on his cheek before starting to play with his hair bang. “It looks fun” she admitted and he smiled knowingly. “I knew you would like it.” He kissed her throat and searched with his free hand the remote control and switched it on.

She gasped and felt more arousal waking up inside when she heard the lewd sound of the vibration on the futon. She was already imagining the sensation on her skin and her hips bucked up in spite of her. “Already needy?” he straightened his back and looked down on her. “N-nnnn, shut up…” she whispered and wriggled, biting impatiently her finger. Shigure smile went bigger and darker and he placed the pink vibrating toy against her nipple already pointing. She had a gasp mixed between surprise and pleasure and she bucked her hips once more.

Shigure bent down and while he was playing with the toy with her left breast, he took the other in his mouth, sucking it and teasing it with his tongue and teeth. They also started to move his clothed dick against her dampened panty. She moaned and her arms went around his back before leaving scratches. “Look at you, already so wet because of a little toy, I wonder what will happen if I put it here” he said, moving the tip of the vibrator downer. She felt herself twitch and her hairs standing on end. When he stuck the egg against her panty, her legs automatically closed up and she wriggled to get more pleasure from the vibration. “Ah...Shi-” she swore, still moving against his hand holding the toy to have more friction and pleasure.

Shigure breathed loudly, he was starting to get too tight in his boxer and he already wanted to ruin her but, he needed to see something before doing so. He tugged at her underwear with his other hand and reluctantly opened her legs to help him to remove it. She also licked her lips, already thinking he will fuck her. Ah, she wanted it so much, him ruining her inside with his dick and she calling his name until she is a sobbing mess. Ah, she wanted it, she wanted it so much. Already, she was putting her hand on his belly, ready to pull down his underwear when he grabbed her wrist.

“Tell me Akito, since you seem to enjoy this little toy so much, how about you show me how you will use it once I’ll be away?” She looked at him with wide eyes “U-uh?”

“Please Akito, touch yourself for me” he tilted his head, charming but also dangerous. She was hearing her heart echo in her ears. She didn’t even realize that he opened her palm until she felt the vibration of the toy on her skin again. Shigure licked his lips “Please, show me” was she dreaming it, or he sounded a bit urgent, as if he needed to see it now or he would explode.

Akito stared at the egg and the remote control before switching it off, the hand shivering. She looked back at him once more, shy. She knew it wasn’t the first time she was naked in front of him and she didn’t care much, but it felt different, what she was going to do…She will show him a size she only experienced alone, in secret, when nobody was watching. “Akito?” he called again.

“I-I know, I’ll do it…Just…I…” she was so timid about it, anxious. She put the toy back on the futon, between her legs, ready to use it later, and then, she placed her hand on her thighs, her fingertips moving up slowly up, in direction of her wet and open pussy. It was just so slow, a real agony for Shigure who just wanted to have the image of Akito fingering herself, so when he will be away, he could remember and imagine she was doing it when he will fap in the shower.

She caressed her wetness first, humidifying her fingers and moved two fingers up and down, spreading it all the place so she could slide her fingers easier on her pussy. She opened her legs wider, giving to Shigure more to see and she rubbed her sensitive spot with her index. Then, she took the toy and switched it on again before placing it on her erect clit, she gasped in surprise and he noticed that he had been holding his breath all this time. Her waist moved along with her hand holding the vibrator and she made a soft and cute sound. It was different from when he was the one fingering her.

She was really aroused by his stare on her and she looked down on the bulge in his underwear and she licked unconsciously her lips. She plunged two fingers inside and she closed her eyes, imagining it was him instead. It was frustrating, it wasn’t alike at all, her fingers were small while his dick was way bigger and longer, hitting her in place the tip of her fingers couldn’t. “Akito” she opened her glossy eyes and looked at him. He was palming the front of his boxer up and down. “Put it in” he ordered and she moaned “Now, Akito.”

She removed her fingers and opened her pussy to slide the toy in. She hasn’t even noticed Shigure took the remote in hand and changed the vibration pace for one stronger and quicker. She yelped in surprise, closing her legs out of reflex. Shigure forced them open again. “Now, now, you have to show me” he said slowly and she looked at him with wet eyes before hiding it behind her hands. She moved her legs apart and he placed his palm on her thigh, watching the way the thread linking the egg and the remote control was disappearing in her cunt. “You’re so wet” he whispered in her ear and made her sob when he added two fingers inside and started to rub her clit with his thumb. Oh, she knew she would come soon if he didn't stop.

“Shigure…” she tugged at his boxer, moving her hips in rhythm with his fingers. “What’s that Akito? You want to ask me something?” he breathed loudly wanting her to beg for him to fuck her. He was already twitching at the idea of fucking her wet pussy already all sensitive from that toy. “Please, Shigure” her eyes were shining from the tears of pleasure she was holding “Please, fuck me” she begged and he felt like an animal, letting his instinct taking over his sanity. He needed to fuck her and mark her and ruin her so she couldn’t even think about anything else but him.

In a hurry move, he put his hard dick out and pulled on the pink string of the toy out of her pussy. She purred and brought her hand in his hair. He bent down and shoved his cock inside till he was ball deep. “Ah…What a shame” she could heard him smirk in her ear as she was biting her lips and planting her nails in his back “I bought a lube but you’re so wet I didn’t even need it” she rolled her eyes when he bit her shoulder and started to move, thrusting in restlessly.

“Wait…wai-wait!!” she screamed, ignoring that people could hear her. “Please, wait Im-” but he interrupted her and kissed her open mouth that was calling him, his tongue going and licking hers. She sobbed in his mouth and hugged him more forcefully, wrapping her legs around his waist in movement and the second after, she was coming, twitching around him and her nails so deep in his back that blood was shed.

He frowned, fighting against his own orgasm, it was too soon, he wanted to hold it back for at least some seconds, to enjoy it a little more. Their lips separated in a wet sound and she let her arms fall on the futon, looking like a dismembered puppet. Her breath was mixed with soft noise and sob and her chest rising up and down messily. She was perfect, all undone because of him.

But he hadn’t come yet.

He straightened his back and grabbed her by the waist, arching her back and put his cock in back again. She gasped and she fisted her own hair, moaning. “Aaah, shit, Shigure, I’m” he grunted, his face hot and thrusting stupidly, as if he had no other thought and goal in life but making love to her. His groans become moans and she looked at him with glassy eyes and a soft smile. He thrusted a last time and came deeply in her, a sweat dropping on her chest. “Ah…fuck” he muttered, closing his eyes when he felt her fingers tip on his cheek and then caressing his hair. He waited for his reason to come back in his stupid mind full of images of her calling his name while coming and then took her wrist in his hand and kissed the back of it.

“You okay?” he asked, lying down next to her. She snuggled against his torso and nodded vividly “It felt good” she looked up with a smile, wanting to play a prank on him “I like when I come first” Shigure made a surprised sound “Hey, what does that mean?! Akito-saan!” her smirk went bigger and she moved up to kiss him. “I’ll take a shower, please clean everything~” she said, standing up and walking to the bathroom playfully, unaware of his jizz sliding down on her leg.

“Wait! Akito-saan! You didn’t answer me!!” he called, taking her tease for serious. “Akito-saan!!!”

His only answer was the slam of a door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking time to update, i've been working the past month on the next chapter at the hour of the ox !!  
> I hope you liked this smut chapter ♥♥


	11. No speaking (using only body language)

Shigure was in a good mood tonight, Akito accepted going out with him and his mabudachi. He was proud of the effort she was doing in going out and opening up to people. She was still clumsy with Hatori and Mayuko. Sometime, it felt like there was a wall between the two that Haasan deplored. The group had passed a nice time eating outside before heading at Ayame’s. “Let’s go home and watch a movie together!” proposed Mine, clapping her hands together.

Mayuko was raising up her eyebrows in surprise and interest “A movie?” she glanced at Hatori who made a subtle move of the chin “Well…Why not? What do you propose?” she said, looking back at Ayame. “Haha, don’t worry Mayuko~” answered Mine, winking “With the internet, the world of movies is open to us” she hummed.

“We are in!” Said vividly Shigure before Akito had the time to refuse the proposition and go home to rest. He ignored the deathly glance she made in his direction. “Shigure” she took him by the ear when the others weren’t looking, he knew she didn’t want to cause a scene, she didn’t want them to think they were too much. “We still have a lot of work, we can’t do that!” she scolded and he whined. This woman was really track minded when she wanted “Akito, honey, you really need to relax and enjoy some free time” he pouted, giving a gentle scold. She frowned before looking away “Shigure, that irresponsible, we can’t-”

“Akito we can always do work later, let’s just take a break” he said, sighing “Come on, let’s watch a movie, you never saw a movie with a group of friends, don’t you?” she went still and then, looked down. “…It’s not that” she whispered, fisting her hand. “Mm?” he noticed that odd pattern and he tilted his head, intrigued. Her hair bang was shadowing her face, but he had the impression of seeing a faint blush. He scratched his scalp. “Well, if you really don’t want to go, I suppose it’s useless to force you” he conceited, not hiding his disappointment. She made a frustrated sound and glanced angrily at him. Ah, it was so easy. “Fine! Let’s watch that damned movie with your friends!”

“Ah! Thank you so much Akito-san, you will see it’s funny!!” he smiled right in the way he knew that would infuriate her. They both rejoined Ayame and the rest of the crew who were waiting for them. “Is everything alright?” asked Hatori, knowing about Akito’s temper. “Yes, no worry, so, did you all decide on the movie while we were talking?”

“Ah my dear Gure! Yes, we were thinking about that last superheroes Hollywood movie~” Shigure saw from the corner of his eyes Akito stunned. “Oh, look funny! Let’s go, let’s go!” he said merrily, taking her by the wrist and walking in direction to Ayame’s house along with the rest of the group.

Once arrived, Ayame invited them to take place in front of the television while he and mainly Mine was preparing something to eat during the movie. “Oi, Hatori” called Mayuko who was looking at the sofa. “It’s just enough for two people here, we won’t have enough place” she noted, moving up a hand. “Mmm, I’ll ask Aya where are the pillows and blankets” said Shigure, liking the idea of just everybody gathered on the ground and watching the tv. “Akito, go sit on the sofa, I’ll be right back” he said, moving his fingers on her chin before going into the next room to talk with Ayame.

Ayame hummed that he indeed hadn't thought about the lack of place in the living room. Shigure just laughed and together, they went to fetch something to sit on. Shigure was so excited to have Akito cuddled against him while watching a movie in a chilling setting, call him a romantic, but during all the time she was away from him, all he had were fantasies where they were both living a simple and domestic life, as simple as watching something with her in his arms and snuggling her head in his throat and just the idea of this little dream on the point to happen in a few minutes made his heart skip a beat.

He came back with five pillows under the arms and a red blanket on his back. Akito was sitting, her legs on the sofa. Mayuko with Hatori were already sitting on the floor, resting their backs against the sofa. He let everything fall on the ground and Mayuko crawled to pick the two softest pillows for her and her man, Hatori picked the blanket and put it on Mayuko’s shoulders, telling her to watch out to not get a cold. She slid closer to him so they could both share it. “Haw, you two are so cute, I’m jealous” whined Shigure, rejoining Akito’s side on the sofa. “Shut up Shigure” groaned Mayuko “If you weren’t such a bother, I’m sure Akito-san would be all glad to do it.” She added, glancing at him and he laughed warmly. “Oh, Mayu-chan, you’re hurting me, you know?” The only answer he got was a click of her tongue and Hatori soft chuckle.

He turned his head and looked at Akito who was obviously feeling out of place. She was anxiously holding the end of her dress, twisting it with her fingers. He had a grin and put his hand on hers and whispered in her ear “it’s going to be okay Akito, don’t worry.” She nodded slowly and he moved his hand on her waist and brought her against his frame. She looked down and let her face rest on his chest.

“Ah my dear friends, sorry for the delay, but I’m here to grace you of my presence!! Please, don’t be afraid, I prepared for you something to protect you against the cold coming with the darkness of the night, here, take it, accept those modest presents I have here!” Ayame said, walking in the room. “We have more blankets and some popcorn for tonight” explained Mine just behind him with a huge smile. She walked near the sofa and gave Akito a blue blanket that she put on herself before Shigure tugged at it, asking it to be shared. She made a groan of disapprobation, but let him hide their body under the blanket, making just the head appearing out.

Mine chose the movie and rejoined Ayame who was sitting on a seat made of pillow and drinking tea, the pinky out. “This is going to be a real amusement for us, my dear friends.” He said loudly and Shigure heard Akito click her tongue in annoyance. He pinched the skin of her hip and she jolted out of surprise before glancing at him, threatening him in silence. He had to resist the urge to spank her thigh as he would usually do if they were alone and instead, he shrugged and made a wink that meant ‘be nice tonight Akito’. She pouted and brough her legs closer against her chest.

About twenty minutes into the movie and already, Mayuko had monopolized the buck of popcorn and Shigure couldn’t get into the story. He wondered half of a second why but the warmth of Akito’s body and her breath caressing his neck reminded him why he just couldn’t care much about what was happening on the screen. He stared down on Akito who didn’t seem to be as interested as him in the movie. She was instead, snuggling closer. Shigure fake-yawned and stretched his arms and used the situation to move it on her shoulder. She blinked confused but didn’t pray away, on the contrary, she moved closer to the point she was almost sitting on his lap. He pecked her on the lips before looking again at the tv.

However, the way her breasts were stuck against his side, the way how she sneaked her fingers inside his shirt and was caressing with her fingertips, her nails almost scratching his collarbones and at the moment, he wished nothing but being home so he could shove her on the sofa and show her where she should touch him. Instead, he let his hand that was placed on her shoulder slid down under the blanket and put it on her thigh. She subtlety glanced at him before licking her lips. From where he was, he could see the birth of her breasts and it was enticing.

He looked back to the screen, feeling his throat itching and then, slid her skirt up under the blanket and grabbed a bit of her skin with his bare hand, he felt satisfied when he heard her breath hitching in surprise. To his luck, the rest of the people gathered in the room believed that her reaction was from the movie and not the fact that Shigure was caressing her thigh and slowly moving his hand dangerously between her legs. She was ready to snarl at him but then, Mayuko sneezed and she realized they weren’t alone and that it would be terrible if they found out. She bit her lips and put a hand on his, stopping its progression.

He smiled, she was blushing so hard and he knew that if he continued to tease her, she would start to pant. She decided to look up at him and oh lord, her expression. Her eyes were moist and she was biting her lips. He knew that if he were to put a palm on her cheek, it would be hot from her exceeding blush. So cute, so, so cute, he wanted to ruin her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, as if they were having a talk. Akito eyed the rest of the people in the room before looking back at him. He smirked at her and she opened her lips, as to say something but closed it not even a second after. She nodded and then moved her hand away and stuck her face against his shoulder.

He put his chin on the top of her head and then, brushed with a finger the tissue of her panty. Damn, she was already wet. All he did was putting his hand on her skin and she was already like that, what a pervert. If they had been alone, without a doubt he would have teased her, told her how much of a whore she was to get all aroused just because of a little touch, but probably it was because his friends and their lovers were here and the risk to get caught that she was all excited.

Shigure touched the spot she wetted, rubbing the clothes against her pussy and she wriggled a bit, her hips moving against him to get some friction. He moved his hand on her buttock. He felt her breath shaken and he glanced at her. She was still hiding her head and he wanted to lift her chin up and look at her begging eyes.

Akito moved her hand on his which was on her ass and leaded it back between her legs. She also looked up to him, her eyes black from arousal. He had a smile, amazed and, still without saying, whispering anything, he put his lips on her forehead drenched in sweat. He slid two fingers inside her underwear and caressed the entry of her cunt with it. He traced the lips of her pussy before pressing with his index on her clit. Her whole body jolted and he knew he found it. She placed a hand on her mouth and moved her waist along with the rubs of his finger. Shit, he really wanted to get rid of that blanket and push her down to finger her in the best way to pleasure her, so he could hear her moan and beg and call his name. So she could ask him to fuck her, yes, she would put her two hands on his head and bring it down at her level and kiss and tease and whisper in his ear how much she want him to fuck her with his dick.

He put his finger inside and she moved her leg to ease the access, that allowed him to slide a second finger in and she panted in his neck. The fact she was trying to hold back moans to not get noticed was arousing him and he felt so tight in his pants that it almost hurt. And, as if Akito could read in his mind, she removed the hand that was on her mouth to muffle her loud pants and moved it under the blanket to end right on the bulge in his trousers. He closed his eyes and controlled his breath. He heard her faint chuckle; it was almost imperceptible.

She moved up and down her hand on his clothed erection, applying pressure and Shigure just wanted her to unzip and let his dick out to be touched properly. However, she didn’t, surely because the sound she would make when unzipping would be too loud, or because she was a naughty who enjoyed teasing him when she had a good occasion to do so. She could be so bratty when she wanted and she knew he would remind her place later, when they would be alone. In retaliation, he curved in fingers inside her that had the reaction to make her gasp loudly.

“Akito-san, are you okay? Is the movie too much for you?” Asked Mayuko who turned around, not missing her sound. “Hey, you’re blushing. Do you feel sick or something?” If they were both panicked by it, they hid their stress perfectly. Akito removed the hand that was rubbing his dick to put it on her forehead “Sorry…I feel a little fever but please, don’t bother for me” she said in a little voice. If for others, it sounded like a weakness of the voice due to the fever, Shigure knew it was because of the fingers inside her making her all dizzy.

“Are you sure Akito-san? You should be more careful about your health…” said Mine, worry in the voice. “Exactly! What will happen to my dear Gure if something wrong was to happen to his demoiselle?!” added Ayame way too loudly for most of the people in the room. It was at this moment he removed his fingers and he enjoyed the way she held back a gasp and how her eyes went bigger for a second. He wiped his fingers with the material of her skirt. “If something was to happen to her, I would die” he said, hugging her dramatically, her leg brushing his erection.

Hatori shifted and moved up to her level, touching her forehead. He glanced at Shigure and the man had the impression they had been caught. He strategically looked away. “Maybe you should take her home Shigure, staying here in the dark with the screen light isn’t good if you have a headache, Akito.” She nodded and put back in place her skirt under the blanket before standing up. Shigure had to hold back a smug expression when he saw her squeeze her legs against each other. Yes, he found the situation really funny, until he remembered his erection and that if he were to remove that blanket, everybody would see it and everybody would know that she wasn’t feeling all hot because of some fever but because he fingered her for the past minutes.

He gathered the blanket and folded it and stood up, hiding his waist behind the material and walked with Akito to the door. “Aaya, I’ll leave your blanket here, okay?” he winked, making it like he was in a normal state. “Sure, please, take care!” Replied his friend, moving his hand on the remote control.

They both walked out and rushed to the genkan to put their shoes. Shigure barely had the time to do his lace that Akito was jumping on him and kissing his mouth open. She framed his face to keep it still as she was making out with him, rubbing herself against his dick. They separated and Shigure hushed her with a finger on her lips and stopped her by placing a hand on her waist. She looked frustrated but he glanced into the corridor, making her understand that they couldn’t make a sound until they were out of the house. She clicked her tongue and moved up.

He asked her to call their driver while he was putting his shoes and his jacket and once they were done, they got out. The moment the door closed behind them, he took her by the hips and shoved her against the wall. She moaned in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his head while he was sucking her tongue and licking, caressing it with his own. He moved his leg up and rubbed his knee against her soaked panty.

She moaned in his mouth, her hands grabbing his hair. He pecked her one last time on the lips before moving his nose in the crook of her neck, leaving love marks behind it. She breathed out blissfully, sliding her hands all along his spine and then moved it on his belt. He thanked her mentally when she finally unzipped his pants and started to jerk him off. He gasped and moaned and she chuckled and they kissed again. By the time, both of her hands were on his dick, pumping it up and down, the thumb rubbing the tip of his cock and he lifted up her skirt and moved aside her underwear.

Akito made a happy sound as he carried her up and blocked her little body between him and the wall. She was so excited and she didn’t wait to move a leg around his back and guide his dick inside her cunt. “Hmmph!” she moaned, biting her lip. She was just so wet and so warm and tight and perfect around for his dick. “Ahh…fu…” he moaned, the nose between her boobs. She moved an arm around his nape to keep a balance and kissed the top of his hair. “Mnn..Ah!!”she suddenly yelled when he started to move, quick and deep. He clapped his hand on her mouth, preventing her to do more sound and to get noticed. “Mmph!” she muffled, grabbing a handful of his hair.

He slammed his hips unto her, making her whole body “A-ah…Mmn” he panted, his face all red from the rough movement and excitation. He removed his hand and put it on her ass, lifting her higher and she wrapped her other leg around his back. He thrusted roughly and deeply and he felt himself smile when she saw how glassy her eyes were. He kissed her again, groaning in her mouth when she pulled on the hair of his hair. He knew he wouldn't last long and after three slow thrusts, he came inside. “A-aah…!” she gasped, rearing her back and holding his hair painfully.

“Shi-! Mmn!” Akito suddenly squeezed her legs around his waist, her body jolting as he came, before letting a leg fall back on the ground. He stuck their forehead together, both of them breathing loudly. He kissed her cheek and she moaned again, so cute. He removed his dick and then put her down. She was resting her back against the wall still, breathing in and out soundly.

He could see the sperm sliding down on her leg with the light of the street lamp. She messily put back in place her skirt and Shigure put his dick back in his trousers after feeling an uncomfortable cool wind. He glanced at Akito who had her eyes closed, still trying to calm her breathing and her heart beating too fast. He brushed her face with the tip of his fingers. “You okay?” she lazily opened her eyes and nodded. “Um…Yeah.” Shigure removed his jacket and put it on her shoulders before bringing her against him, hand on her hip, and walking her to the street where their driver will fetch them.

She rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes flickering from sleepiness. He smiled, showing affection. “I think it’s time for me to get my driving license, don’t you think?” he joked around. She had a little laugh mixed with exhaustion, grinning. “Yes, it wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter ♥   
> Hope you liked it haha


	12. Sex Game

She always wondered why Hatori and everybody around disrecommended her to read Shigure’s works. Saying it was too lewd, too raw and that she wouldn’t like it. Yet, he already received prizes for his books, he was a famous writer, recognized by his peers. Probably that was the reason why she bought under the moon when she saw it at the bookshop. Curiosity.

As she opened the first page of the book, she had a thought about his writing. As far as she remembered, she always saw him writing. From a simple sentence full of wisdom and feeling in a corner of his school book to a complete manuscript containing an entire universe. She wanted to know everything about him, she wanted to resolve the enigma he was. Also…Why did a person with so much talent suddenly stopped writing?

“Ah, here you are!” Shigure’s voice pulled her off her reveries. She looked up at him, as if she just woke up. “I was looking for you, Saki told me you went back home earlier, you should have told me” he walked closer. Akito unconsciously hid the book under her legs. “Well, you were with Ayame, I didn’t wanted to bother you”

“As if you care for that kind of thing” he answered, a knowing smile on his lips. She made a face but let him bend down and kiss her cheek. She never refused any form of affection from him. “Hm…Actually” her voice was clear, but shyness was perceptible. She needed to know. “I bought a book, yours”

“Ooh, so you fell for the appeal of light novels~ Well, if I can recommend you something I would start by-”

“As if I would read stuff like that!” she groaned, annoyed by his tone of voice, she knew he was doing it on purpose and it was annoying her so much. He crackled “Haha, but jokes aside, why didn't you ask me to give you one instead of paying for a book?”

“I…It just happened, and hm…” how to explain she didn’t give much thoughts when buying it? She looked down on her fingers that she was anxiously twisting. She felt stupid, they have been living together for some months now and she made resolution, so why couldn’t she tell him she just wanted to know more about him? Was it because she felt he knew everything about her, like one of these pages in the book he was always reading, while she couldn’t do half of it, to the point she had some time to ask Hatori for advice? She felt she was the worst lover ever and that she wasn’t deserving him.

“I see…” he tilted his head, his hair bangs failing on his eyes, beautiful. “Where are you?”

“I just started, so I don’t have much to tell you about” she answered, shrugging and pulling out of its hideout the book. “Oh, good choice, this one was nice to write in all honesty, I have good memories of it” he said, his hand holding his chin. “You like writing, don’t you?” she finally put a finger on the subject she wanted to talk about. She had to hold back a proud smile. “Hm? Why that question? Are you worrying that I quit being a writer?”

That knowing smile, it was always making fun of her. Back then, she would have attacked him. She would have, the claws out, scratched his face all the long of his cheeks. Not that this desire suddenly disappeared, actually, the desire to strangle him was strong at this moment, yet, she didn’t jump at him like she would have done before. Instead, she frowned, showing him her annoyance. “No, I don’t care” she said, shoving him away and walking back in their bedroom, closing loudly the doors behind her.

She regretted the second after she hid herself under the blanket of the futon. That kind of reaction…! She wanted to become somebody better, somebody worth to be loved, somebody like Tohru. Yet, she was still letting the anger take control of her reason. She hated it, she hated herself. Akito closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming. She breathed in and out, counted up to ten and down to zero. Focusing. Once again, she was disappointed in herself.

Removing the blanket, she looked for her book and opened it at the last page she read, letting the flow of words wash away the anger and frustration. Was really Shigure, the man sharing her life, who wrote this? How strange, it was a side of him she never suspected and she wondered, how much of him did she know?

* * *

“Everything seems to be in order, nothing alarming but the usual stress, basically” Said Hatori, closing a folder. “As expected, the moment you started to go out, your body got healthier” he sighed, Akito merely nodded, she felt like he was scolding her for all the time she has stayed in her room instead of taking the sun outside like he always told her to do. “I supposed you would be less stressed since Shigure helps you at work, but at the end, there isn’t much change” he let his chin rest on his fist. “I suppose it was too much to expect Shigure to be serious”

“Actually, he does a decent job, he just whines a lot” but she wouldn’t complain about it. Akito loved having him coming at her and asking for hugs, ranting and fake crying in her shoulder when she gave him one, he was so adorable. “We always finish before the deadline and I find nothing to say about the quality of his work” she had a faint smile, looking aside, the eyes lost in thought. Thinking about Shigure being focused on a paper, reading it and writing a report with his glasses on his nose.

Writing…

“Uh...Hatori” she called, glancing back at him. “Do you think that…He does miss it? Writing?” She asked, twisting her fingers under the desk uneasily. He stared at her, bewildered by her question, he didn’t expect it. “Well, he is the one who choose to quit being a writer right?” She nodded. “In all honesty, I don’t think he held a lot of affection for his writing, it was just a way to pass time” Akito frowned, disagreeing.

Shigure’s voice when giving her some anecdotes about his books or chapters he worked on, the image of his back when he was at the desk, putting words on paper when she was looking for him. All of these contradicted with what said Hatori. “But well, this man is hard to get, I think out of all of us, you’re the only one who can understand him” he added, waving his hand in the air. Akito had a dry chuckle “I think it’s quite the opposite, he is the one who can read me”

“Well, Akito, to be honest, you’re not hard to read” Hatori smiled at her outraged expression. “Once we take some time to know you, it’s easy to understand your reactions and to have a guess on what you think” he had a knowing smile that wasn’t different from Shigure’s. “No need to look at me like that, it’s true” his smile was now kind, brotherly.

“Do you have problem with Shigure?” Akito stared with wide eyes, how did he knew? “I told you, once we take time to know you, it’s easy to get you” he explained, as if he was reading in her thoughts. It was annoying. “That’s-” she closed her mouth, wondering if it was worth it. Well, Hatori already rubbed it on her, she supposed she couldn’t feel more humiliated. “Yes, it’s about Shigure'' she confessed. He sighed. “Did you have a fight?”

“Ah, no” that was true, after the run-in they had the other day, they made-up by in the futon, but Akito was scared that sex wasn’t the best solution and that she should soon talk to him about what she had in mind. “It’s just, I feel he is sacrificing many things for me when I have nothing to give back” she looked at her own hands helplessly. Akito looked back at Hatori, as if he was going to tell her the solution, the way to give Shigure everything he expected from her.

However, Hatori looked lost. He didn’t know what to say or what kind of advice to give her. He scratched his cheek “Well, all Shigure always wanted was to be with you…” he started slowly, Akito tsk’ed “Shigure don’t think about me each second of his damned life!” she scathingly answered, annoyed. Yet, Hatori expression…Damn it all, why was he looking at her with that confused expression, as if he could not believe what she just said. “What?”

“Akito…I-” he was at a loss for words “I don’t think you should belittle Shigure, uhm, feelings for you” he advised. “I’m not” she frowned “I’m not, it’s just that…” now it was her turn to be confused. She looked at her hands again. “What can I do for him if he loves me that much?” she asked with a small voice.

* * *

She closed the book, taking a break from it and stared at the garden. Shigure had opened the fusuma doors to air the room. She was resting against his side, the sunrays were warm on the skin of her arm, she could stay hours here, it was comfortable and relaxing. He was brushing her shoulder with the tip of his fingers, giving her agreeable goosebump. She let her head fell on his shoulder, taking a breath of his scent. “What’s your book about?” she asked lazily. “Hm, it’s a time-travel book, a young boy is trying to save his friends from a terrible fate caused by the butterfly effect, kind of basic but Ayame recommended it to me.”

“Do you like it?” she moved her hand up to his cheek. “It’s kind of boring, the characters are predictable but the writing is really good, so I’m willing to finish it” he said, leaning in her touch. “I think, I would have added for each one of his friends a personal motivation, making them more than a ‘thing-to-save’, it would have made them more likeable and more relatable.” Akito faintly chuckled, it sounded more like a hum. “You…shouldn’t have stopped”

“What? Writing?” she nodded. He let out a long breath and put down his book. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her on him. “Okay, I think we need to talk about it” he said. Akito pouted and looked aside. “Akito” he called.

“I listen” she answered, still pouting. “Hatori told me you two had a talk about it” she tsk’ed. She couldn’t tell anything to him without reporting it to Shigure. “He is my friend, of course he was going to tell me, Akito'' he chuckled at her ‘stop reading through me’ expression. He took her hand and kissed her knuckle. “I… I don’t like the idea of you stopping writing”

“Why? Do you think you would be able to manage all the paperwork alone?” he asked. Akito made a face, she obviously couldn’t manage it at all, and he knew half of the family. Shigure knowledge and bonds with people were way too convenient and useful for her. “No, but, you didn’t have to completely stop.” She replied. “Yeah, but I don’t see a reason to continue either.”

“Because you…like it?” she slowly said, as if she was stating the obvious. Shigure blinked “No that much, it was a hobby to pass time” he shrugged. “But, you’re so good at it” she pressed, putting her hands on his shoulders “So, because I’m good at something, I’m stuck doing it? Oh no, does that mean you’ll be forever angry? Ah! Ouchy!” he whined when she pinched his arm. “Okay, deserved it” he weakly said, placing his hand on her leg. She rolled her eyes and let her fingers wander in his hair.

“I just feel you forced yourself to stop for me, and I don’t want you to sacrifice more for me” she said. The sensation of his warm palm caressing her bare skin up and down and the softness of his hair pushed her to honesty. Apparently, that honesty was contagious since instead of teasing her, he placed his head against her chest and pushed a noise that wasn’t unlike a purr. “I don’t feel I sacrificed it for you” he said, closing his eyes. “It was the obvious thing to do, all I was doing was waiting for you”

But, she couldn’t shake that it was unfair. Placing her arms around his neck, she hugged him closer. “Why are you so sad about it? You want me to write something for you?” he lifted his head up. She expected his usual smug smile, but instead, he was giving her a soft and gentle one. Akito frowned, feeling her cheeks getting warm. “N-no, it’s useless, I-” but already, Shigure was moving up and carrying her to their room. “Wait, what are you doing?!” she yelped when he closed the doors behind him.

“You want me to write? Right? I got a good idea you see” he grinned, putting her down. “I’ll write something just for you” he winked before opening the closet and looking inside then pulling out a box. This box was… “You’re thinking about sex right now?” she was exasperated. Weren’t they having a serious talk?! “Well, I feel it would be a good idea to break the ice” he avoided her eyes when talking. “Shigure”

“What?” her expression and the way her arms were crossed was enough to communicate her thoughts at the moment. “I mean it! It wouldn’t be a bad idea!” She stared, doubtful, making him laugh awkwardly. “Let me tell you first, games are always funny to play at right?” She frowned, doubtful. “I suppose”

“I think that little game might loosen some tongues” he sat down and opened the box, Akito joining beside him. “I think we both have things we want to talk about, but we don’t know how to approach the subject, right?”

“You just want to screw me” she said, looking at him pulling apart dildos and ropes. “Darling, I always want to screw you, but no, this is not only about that” his honesty rewarded him with a laugh, catching her off-guard. “Aha! There!” He pulled out a wooden box from the bottom and showed it to her. “Inks and brushes?”

“Exactly, the inks are chocolate and caramel flavored~ look” he hummed, opening it. Akito noticed it was unused. “Where did you get it?” she asked, taking a phial, opening it to taste that ‘chocolate flavor’. “It’s a gift from Aya. Now, do you want to start, or I do?” she blushed “Start?”

“To write on the other of course” he beamed out, his eyes making two perfect arches. She looked at him with full eyes “U-uh? You mean-” she was slowly starting to understand what he had in head since he took her in the bedroom. “So, want to start?” he tilted his head charmingly. She rolled her eyes “Yeah…I’ll start” she hesitated, feeling suddenly shy.

She stood up and removed her clothes. She slowly rolled her shirt up, conscious of his eyes on her body she was showing to him. She humidified her lips as she undid her pants and let it slide down the long of her legs. Akito bent down on his level and moved in his direction on four legs, kissing him. She happily sighed when she felt his palm on her back, gliding up and down on her spine. He opened his mouth and teased her lips with his tongue, kissing noises echoing in the room were making her dizzy. She didn’t even notice him undoing her bra and throwing the cloth randomly on the ground. He framed her face with his hands and looked at her. She knew her eyes were now as dark as his.

Without a word, he lied her down on her stomach. Again, his hands were on her back, rubbing her skin with his palms. She let out a pleased sigh, closing her eyes and resting the side of her face in the crooks of her arms. Akito heard a ‘pop’ sound, signaling that Shigure opened the phial. “Let’s start easy” he said, his palm pressing on the side of her back. She let out a shudder when she felt the ink -the texture was actually more like a syrup; on her skin. She counted the brushstrokes on her, writing the images of the kanjis in her head. 「花鳥風月」, the beauty of the nature.

“Yes, exactly good job” he praised. She rolled her eyes, wondering what was the interest of that game, until she felt Shigure’s hot tongue licking away the words he just wrote. She gasped in surprise. He was licking, kissing, biting away the syrup that was sticking on her skin. She faintly moaned, enjoying this sensation. She knew her back was now full of red marks. He blew on the spot he licked, making her shiver. Then, he picked the brush and started writing again. “Hmnn… Since when are you so good in calligraphy” she breathed out.

“I helped the calligraphy club back in high school, I learnt some stuff” he said, rubbing the spot just above her butt that was making her toes curl. She could hear his smile when she started to pant. “Just, write already” she ordered, making him chuckle “Sure darling.”

The first stroke made her shiver, even though she already knew the brush feeling on her skin and how the ink was sticking on the skin, her body reacted by itself and she could barely control her heartbeat. She tried to stay focused on the words he was writing. A touch of his other hand on her side distracted her and she didn’t know what the third kanji was about. She deeply hoped he would write a fourth one. He didn’t.

“So, what’s your answer?” he asked, blowing on her sensitive skin still wet from his saliva. She bit her lip. She was sure of the two first characters, probably the third…. “「趣味家」, devotee?” she proposed, uncertain. Shigure stayed silent for a moment and Akito was sure she made a mistake. She tensed until she felt his breath on her neck. “Good answer, but next time, I won’t allow you to answer randomly” his voice was low, dominance coming out of it. She gulped, knowing well her underwear was starting to get wet. For sure, he knew the effect it had on her. “You have no proof” she dared to reply. “I can always fake one” he talked back just before licking the caramel away.

“Hmn…Why this word?” she panted, holding the blanket of the futon. Shigure kissed the skin “Ah…Why do you think?” he kissed the place between her shoulders’ blades, encouraging her to talk. She held back a purr when she felt his hands threading it way on her breasts. “Separately… 趣味 stand for hobby… And 家 for the house…” she thought aloud, knowing that she couldn’t stay focused enough if she didn’t, especially when Shigure tongue was working so well on her. “But you used it in reference for 作家, the novelist, don’t you?” she turned her head in his direction, taking a look. She was rewarded with a kiss on her cheek and a squeeze of her breast. “That’s a good theory” he whispered in her ear before gently moving her hair away and kissed the place under it.

Her legs moved by itself in delight by the feeling of his tongue working on her back again. She relaxed and weakly moaned. She had a wild thought about how his cursed animal fitted him. “What makes you laugh?” he asked as he was clearing the last kanji on her back, palms on her waist. “Uh? ...Ah, I was thinking that being the dog was a real match for you” She puffed again, him joining her along. He placed two fingers against the cloth of her underwear “Haha, look like I found a perfect bitch for me then” he teased and she hummed happily, bucking her hips. He chuckled warmly and put his lips on her shoulder, sticking his chest against the skin of her back. “So cute” he breathed.

Then, he moved his body away and she felt the lack of his warmth on her body. She distantly heard him removing his shirt and undoing his belt. “Ah better” he said relievedly. Two seconds after, he was writing on her again. As the two first time, she closed her eyes to trace in her mind the stroke he was making on her back. She guessed the first kanji but she lost all her concentration when she felt two fingers caressing her wet panty before pushing the cloth aside and touching her inside directly. She forgot everything she was thinking about. “wa-wait, it’s cheating!” 

“We never said I couldn’t do that” he sing-sang. “So, what’s the word?” he asked and Akito didn’t need to see to know he was smiling mischievously. She stayed silent, trying to make out a word with the one of the kanji she more or less already guessed. “Akito” he called, squeezing one of her cheek butt. “…恋愛, love?” she proposed, clearly unsure. His breath on her neck stopped, making her heart miss a beat and it was when she heard him lightly laugh and she knew she lost. “Sadly for you, it’s 慈愛” he said, turning her body on its back. “W-wait, the blanket”

“We can change it later. Now, I have to punish our loser here.” His eyes shone in arousal. At it, she automatically closed her legs and watched him plunging his hand in their toys box to pull out a vibrating egg. Fuck, she was feeling already so hot, and it was just… He opened her legs and moved between it, bending down until his nose was touching hers “Not good?” he whispered.

“No…It’s…fine” she replied as faintly as him. Their lips met again, she, placing her arms around his neck and pulling him close. She moaned in his open mouth and tasted the caramel flavor on his tongue. He shoved her back on the bed and removed the underwear that was in the way and placed the small toy against her clit, pressing on it. Without any warning, he switched the device on at its fastest pace. She had a quick yelp at it, her body jolted. Shigure had put his hand on her hips, preventing her to buck it. “Ah- Shit” she swore, breathing heavily.

The vibrations were making her go insane and she felt a warmth in her belly going down, and down. It was coming, she was going to…to.

Shigure mercilessly removed the egg, earning a gasp full of frustration coming off her. She stared at him with angry eyes, tears in the corner of her eyes at this pathetic and failed orgasm. “What’s that look kitten? It wouldn’t be a punishment if I continued, right?” he smiled darkly. Akito felt a rising desire to scratch his face. He chuckled and looked at her with fondness behind his dark and aroused eyes. “I think it’s my turn right, how do you want me?”

“…On…On your back” she answered, panting not completely recovered yet. “But, wait” she called, straightening up. “Your eyes, cover it.” She ordered. Shigure blinked, confused for half of a second, then nodded. Akito found a piece of lace that she had bought for a special occasion. Funny how while she had bought it to use it on her, she was going to use it on Shigure instead. She sat on him and took one of the unused brushes in hand. She pushed the caramel aside and took the phial of chocolate ink between her fingers.

Already, she wanted to kiss and lick his chest. Why playing that game when she could just have it here? Why did he even propose it in the first place? Then, she remembered. She glanced at the brush. A way to loosen tongues, right? He already showed her an example earlier with a devotee. It was about her. So, she had to continue on this way. An idea formed in her head and she opened the phial, then traced the words on his chest.

“Oh? Buddhist idiom?” He said in the middle of the third kanji writing. “悪因悪果, ‘evil causes produce evil effect’. Are you thinking too that I’m the root of evil?” he laughed and Akito thanked the cloth on his eyes that hid his expression. “It’s not about you” she said, bending down on his chest and placing her cool tongue on his skin. His breathing sharpened when she licked away the last kanji she wrote, slowly moving up. She had no choice but to suck to remove the sticking liquid and clean it all. She had to mix her teeth in the affair and she had to admit she loved hearing his low moans and pants. She finished cleaning it all, but she couldn’t help herself to take his nipple in mouth. She started to rub herself against him, bucking her hips and frictionned her wet cunt against his hard and clothed dick. She saw him clenching his fist in the blanket. She moved up and pecked his lips before straightening up and looking down at him.

Nobody could understand how much he meant to her, and yet… Yet she was aware that all the love she had for him, it couldn’t be compared with the love he had for her. She knew he wasn’t the best person in the world, many would say he was the worst, but…Never Shigure locked somebody in a dark, dark room and repeated how they were useless. Never Shigure beat a child or threw somebody through a window out of jealousy, and what a jealous man he was. She had been a victim of it, suffering from his mean words and the treason he made. But, to Akito, he was still a better person than she was. 

She didn’t even notice that she had placed her hand on his cheek until he moved his head and called her. “Thinking?”. Akito smiled with affection at this, she loved him so much and yet, she couldn’t do half of what he would for her. And that was the spring of her worries. She felt she didn’t deserve him. Even after all the pain he pulled her under, once she forgave him, she understood how a terrible person she was and how better he was. She saw how many times Shigure had to pay for each time his house had been destroyed by the kids, how he allowed a nobody-girl in his house and gave her a roof so she wouldn’t continue to live alone under a tent in a forest, like a homeless person. How he continued to love her even after she broke his heart multiple times.

Mindlessly, she traced on his heart the word 「大愛宇宙」. It was a neologism, but, without a doubt he would understand. She drew the stroke with great attention, glancing at Shigure face. He was gorgeous there, with that pinkish blush on his cheeks. “Eh…I’m not sure that exists”' he said. “The biggest love in universe?” She nodded, not that he could see, and rewarded him with a kiss on his forehead. A simple gesture to say how thankful she was. Then, she proceeded to clean his chest. She felt his hand searching for her head and groping her back, moving up and when it arrived on her hair, he caressed it gently. She finished licking the paste and placed both of his hands on her cheeks, holding it carefully.

“You really love me, right? Actually…You love me more than I could ever love you” she finally confessed. His hands went still in her hold, but she needed to feel him close. “You…You deserve somebody better than me, somebody who would love you as much you love them” she felt her heart breaking at the words she was spreading herself. “I…I’m not worth it, I’m a terrible person, so…So why do you stay with me? Why do you continue to sacrifice things you love for me? I don’t deserve it”

She felt him moving under her. “It was the reason why you were so upset lately?” she nodded, ashamed. “Oh, Akito…” he wiped a tear stuck in the corner of her eye. “I already knew that, and I’m fine with it now.” She blinked, watching him removing the blindfold. “Now?”

“I won’t lie, back then, it made me insanely angry. All the love I wanted to give you and knowing that you could never love me that way” she looked sadly at him, not understanding how he could stare at her with such fondness and love when saying it. “But, I realized…It’s fine, actually, I’m glad you don’t” he faintly laughed. “Imagine if you were obsessed with me? We would be a real mess and not care about anything else, it would drive people crazy. The Sohma family would go bankrupt.” She started to chuckle, imagining Hatori's expression in that world.

She took refuge between his arms and hid her nose in his chest. “But…it’s unfair” she whispered. He kissed the top of her head. “I don’t feel it is, I’m just, so happy to be with you, aren’t you?”

“O-of course I am!” she raised her head up, outraged. “I waited to be with you for so long! It’s just that…that…” She frowned. “Maybe…It’s not that you don’t love me enough, because to me, you do. I’m satisfied with how we are. Maybe, it’s just that you are not loving yourself enough?”

“Uh?” what? What was he saying? “All this time” he took her hand and kissed the back of it and they both slowly laid down on the futon. “You felt your worth was only being cursed by god, but now that the curse is gone, you have to construct yourself, to learn to know yourself and to love yourself. It’s not something easy. Especially when we see where you come from and what you have done. You have to forgive yourself in order to see your worth” He kissed her neck gently. “So, until then, I have to make up and love you twice” his breath tickled her and she passed her arms around his neck, opening her legs. The eyes wet with something that was close to gratefulness.

The sex was strangely gentle, and slow. If it had been in any other context, without a doubt, Akito would have been bored. However, what they were doing at this moment looked more like comforting and affection than their usual rough and wild sex. He was panting in the crook of her neck and she wanted him even deeper inside, until he was in her veins and never able to go away. Even when he came, there wasn’t any tiredness and post-orgasm dizziness that was habitual each time they had sex.

“Hey, let’s stay here a bit before taking a shower.” He proposed, resting next to her. She hummed, passing her fingers in his hair. “It felt nice” she said. “Uhm, it did…You were so cute” she rolled her eyes. “You always find me cute.”

“Ahaha, how hard it is to be the cutest of the universe, Akito” he teased. She decided to play along “Tiring, everyday I have to deal with some attention beggars, but I’m managing” she smirked as he whined. “You meanie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update of the smut challenge! I hope you liked it, it's more emotional than smutty, but I hope you all liked it ♥


	13. One catches the other masturbating

Shigure was just tired, all he wanted was to go home, take a shower, drink a soup and then go to bed. That was all. He let his head fall on the headrest of the car, glad that since he started working with Akito, he could have her driver when they had business in the city. Sadly, today he was alone. She had an appointment with some elders of the Sohma family, a bother she wished she didn’t have. She has been stressed the whole week because of them. No need to say it wasn’t the best mood at home, but it was still better than two years ago. They both made progress, but they both still have a long road to go. It was alright, Shigure was willing to do anything for her.

If only he could smoke a bit though.Stopping smoking made him impatient and stressed.

“We should arrive in ten minutes, sir.” The driver said without turning at him. Shigure distantly thanked him and picked his phone out, calling Akito to warn her about it. One ring, two rings…At the third ring, Shigure sighed and pressed on the red button. At this hour, she must be already over with her appointment, so the reason why she wasn’t answering was either she forgot to remove the silent mode or she went to take a nap, knowing her, it was both at same time. He sighed again, well, he couldn’t do anything. He just hoped she won’t be waking up at 3 a.m. again.

The drive back home has been shorter than planned, but still way too long to Shigure’s taste. He thanked the driver and walked direction of their house, he made a gentle gesture of the head when he passed across people, careful to keep a polite image as the head of family lover and secretary and then, he opened the door of the entry, breathing out gladly and tiredly once he closed it behind his back. Finally, over.

He scratched his tie, trying to undo it until his fingers found the crook and he removed the tie in one go. He removed his shoes carefreely. “I’m back” he said to no one. At this hour, the maids were already home, leaving Akito and Shigure alone in their own house. It was good, they didn’t need spectators to spy on them each time they were arguing and spreading rumors about them breaking up. Ah! As if _them_ , after everything they went through, would break up over tea over brewed.

Putting his tie on the table in the living room, he noticed Akito's cellphone. He passed his finger on the screen, just to make sure and… _Yes_ , as expected, she had put it in quiet mode and forgot to set it back to normal. Guess he will have to tell her once she will be up from her nap because, yes, of course she was taking a nap. The house was too silent for an awake Akito, and if she was reading, he would have found her under the table.

Maybe he should join her in the futon and sleep as well. It didn’t seem to be a bad idea. Smiling to himself, he walked without a sound to their bedroom door. However, he stopped in his tracks the moment his hand touched the wood.

Did he dream? No…It couldn’t be real but…Oh lord.

“A-ah….” It was almost quiet but he could see it all and it was… _Shit_

The door wasn’t completely close, anybody would have been able to pass and see what was happening in the room. Fuck, wasn’t she conscious of it?! What if somebody else was in the house and saw her like that?

“Fu…Ahn…” She wasn’t making many sounds, just pants that was enough for Shigure to tell how good she was pleasuring herself. Akito had her eyes closed and her lip pressed together. He could see how she was moving vigorously her hand under the blanket. It was easy to discern under the folds the way her legs were apart.

Her other hand was caressing her body, moving her shirt up and showing her pointing boobs out. Shigure licked his lips. He really, really wanted to take one of her cute small breasts in his mouth, to lick it and suck it like crazy her pink nip. She was just, so, so adorable. And he knew she loved it; he couldn’t help himself each time he was seeing it when they were having sex. And, shit, look. Look how she just started to grab her own breast, her legs jolting the moment she did this.

Akito moved her hips along with her hand on her crotch, she arched her back for a small moment. “Ah…Shi-…Mmn” She got a bit louder when she panted it.

How come she was so beautiful? Hell, Shigure had fantasies about that many, many times. More than he could ever count. Wondering how she was doing herself, how she looked. She was loud? Was she quiet? How was she moving her fingers? How her pants sounded?

Oh, you could think he would already know, after all, now that they were living together and shared the biggest intimacy ever, he should know it all but. But there was a difference between making love and one was pleasuring themselves alone, and Shigure wanted to know. Shigure wanted to see how she was when he wasn’t here, when she thought he wasn’t here.

What was she thinking of when she was moving her fingers on her cunt? What was she imagining? What kind of scenario? He wanted to know, to know, to know. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to be like a virus and infecting all her cells so he could be her. He wanted…

Shit, he felt so tight in his pants and Akito wouldn’t still notice his presence. She was too taken by the wave of lust she was giving to herself.

The hand that was on her chest went up and passed in her hair, she closed her eyes tighter before letting out a faint nag “Not enough….” She panted, putting her hand that was on her cunt outside of the blanket. It was wet and it was almost as if Shigure himself could feel this wetness on his own fingers, for all the time he touched her until she climaxed. God.

Then she removed the blanket, exposing her bottom part of herself before rolling on her stomach and stretching her arm, reaching a box next to the futon. It was a small box that was already here when Shigure moved in, he never gave much thought about it. 

At the moment he was more focused on the free shot of her naked ass than what damned box. Especially since he already had a thought on what was inside it. All he wanted was to run at her, to raise these hips and then just slid his aching cock inside. However, fucking her when she was on her back was also a good option, she was always wandering her hands on him, ah but, she was tighter when taking her from behind. It was hard, both are so good, probably he should pick both and spoon her.

Akito rolled back in the futon with a black, middle sized dildo in hand. Oh, fucking shit, Christ. He was going to watch Akito fucking herself with a dildo. He was going to watch all of it and he won’t move until she finishes herself, so he could have the image forever inside. He felt a big smile drawing itself on his face. Oh, if somebody told him an hour ago that he would go home to find his girlfriend masturbating thinking she was alone in their bedroom.

He stared right at herself rubbing the tip of the dildo at the wetness of her entry. She arched her back again when she positioned two fingers at each side of her vagina to open it, pressing the object inside. “Aah…” she was so red, so cute. She used her other hand to play with her clit, the other hand moving the dildo in and out. “Shit…Ah…”

Maybe he should get out of his hide no? It was starting to hurt too much downside and he wasn’t sure if he could continue that way for so long. But, he wanted to see her climax. He knew he won’t be able to wait until she finishes herself, he was weak when it was about her…Especially in that position. He never saw her from this point of view before and she was using it so well. Shigure wondered for how long she had that sextoy. Obviously, it was before he moved in…maybe, she bought it when they got back together but that he was still living in his house in the woods, and that she used it during lonely nights when he was away, taking care of the kids? The idea aroused him so much.

Yet, another thought sprouted in his mind...what if…What if she already had it before the curse broke? What if Kureno was so bad that she used it to satisfy herself instead? He felt his blood boil at the idea. He loved the idea, he loved it so much. It was bringing down a poor Kureno who asked nothing, it was humiliating. Shigure adored it. After all, nobody but himself could make her climax as hard as he did, he was the one who knew her the best.

Though…If he was satisfying her…Why did she need that toy now? He was here, here, just all for her, ready to do anything she wanted. Why did she need that to pleasure herself? Why?

Oh shit, he was starting to overthink, losing control, it…wasn’t good. As if he, Shigure Sohma, could feel jealous of a mere dildo that was smaller than his dick -no questions asked, it was smaller, he was sure of it.

“Mn…” she was moving faster, her hips going along and her head going back. Her body arched beautifully, enticing him. His eyes followed a drop of sweat sliding down the long of her belly. She was squeezing her eyes shut, her breathing before hazardous and quick. What was she thinking about when fucking herself hard with that toy?

“Ah…Gure…Ah…Shi- Hm…Harder, please” she licked her lick, completely lost in her imagination. And he stopped breathing.

Pride, satisfaction and dominance, he felt all of these coming inside of him, yes. Why did he even get jealous over a sextoy to begin with? He was all that was in her mind at the moment. He had a desire to laugh, to exteriorize his joy and arousal.

“Shigure…” she breathed in.

“Yes Akito?” he replied, manifesting himself. She jolted brutally, the eyes wide and mortified. He took a step in and closed the door behind him, locking it. “You called me?” he tilted his head, enjoying how her face that was so red was slowly losing its colors. “Sin…Since when are you here?” she asked in a shaky voice. She couldn’t believe it, it had to be a dream.

“Long enough, you won’t continue?” he sat next to her, smiling going up till his ears. Oh it was so good. Now that she was all embarrassed, she was cuter, lewder. “Shall I give you a hand?” he offered, moving his hand on her cunt, pushing the toy inside. Akito yelled in surprise but didn’t stop him. She covered her face in shame.

“Here, here, weren’t you all happy so now, why are you hiding?” he teased, grabbing her wrists and pinning it above her head on the futon. She looked up with tears in the corner of her eyes. Shigure felt his heart clench.

When she was looking at him like that…He just wanted to bully her, to ruin her again and again. He bent down in a slow and calculative rhythm and then stuck his cheek against her. “Shall I stop?” he whispered, enjoying how her body was shaking under his breath. She shook her head, but he played innocent. “Oh, maybe you don’t like it, I will stop then, it’s important I respect your boundaries, don’t you agree?” he said, well aware, and straightened his back.

“What’s that?” he teased, eyeing down at her hand holding his shirt. “Stay…” she ordered, full of shame and arousal. He bent again, kissing her softly. She framed his face, caressing with her thumbs the spots under his eyes. “Continue” she breathed against his lips. “Please” she said when he kissed her a second time.

Once he was done with her lips, he moved between her legs, staring at the toy sliding out because of her overflowing wetness. She shifted in a more comfortable position, for him and for her. He picked a leg he put on his shoulder, kissing it and then, removed the dildo that was inside. Her breath sharpened at this and he smiled at how her pussy was pulsing, missing being full.

“Tell me, Akito'' he started, moving his fingers inside. Damn, she was really wet. “Since when do you have that little boy here?” he asked, scissoring her. “A-ah…mm” she didn’t answer and Shigure pushed his fingers deeper, spurting out her wetness. Shigure had to use his free hand to remove his belt and zip off his pants, it was hurting too much.

“So…” he had a cocky smile, even though he was as desperate as her at the moment, “you won’t answer me?” he curled his fingers inside and rubbed his thumb over her clit. She screamed in surprise, jolting up. “I-I…It was be…before” she said between pants, wiping tears off her face. “It-it’s because I heard one day…a-...ah women…Maids, talking about it and” Her legs quivered. “And I wanted to try-” she interrupted herself when Shigure removed his fingers and licked it, staring right in her eyes. She bit her lips and bunked her waist.

“Yes, continue…” he said removing his shirt by the top, not losing time by unbuttoning it. “And…I wasn’t…really active before you….we” she was panting hard, she couldn’t have a coherent thought. Shigure lied down on his stomach and started working his tongue on her. “Before we started to go out….And, uh” She was hesitating again. She wanted to say something but she wasn’t sure.

“Akito” he called, a mere to tell her to continue what she was saying. “Ku…Kureno wasn’t…We weren’t into this so…So I asked Hatori to buy a toy for me” she finally admitted, moaning when Shigure tasted her inside. Her legs opened by itself, giving him better access. He closed his eyes, tasting her inside and loving the caress she was giving on his hair. When he felt she would come, he removed his face and looked down on the mess he made out of her. He wiped the mix of moist and saliva with his arm and took the toy.

“I guess I should thank Haa-san for this, don’t you think?” Proud of how he just edged her. She was frustrated “tsk! Fuck you” she said, earning a laugh from him. “Here, here, don’t be like that” he said, amused.

Joining her besides, he spooned her and lifted one of her legs high. “But let’s have fun with it together first” he chuckled, breathing in her nape and rubbing the tip of the toy against her entry. He felt her hand sneaking down between his legs and grabbing his hard and way too hot cock. He fucked her with that restlessly, like he would fuck her with his own cock. He removed it each time he had the sensation she was going to come and each time he did, she squeezed his dick.

It was tortuous but it felt good. The rhythm was insane, it was theirs. “Maybe we should buy one bigger and larger? I’m scared this one isn’t enough to satisfy you” he said, putting his fingers in her mouth when she moaned lewdly. She instantly wrapped her tongue around. “What do you think? Would you like it? Maybe we can have many more?” his voice was starting to take an insane tone. He wanted it. He wanted to see her ravaged, to draw out of her many expressions and feelings only he could, he wanted it all. And she nodded vividly, she too.

Akito loved it, loved the way he was edging her to the point she was rolling her eyes up and losing her breath. Her mind was blank and he had all the control over her, she loved it, she wanted more. Deep down, she wondered if one day, she will be able to do the same, making him lose his nuts and mind blowing because of too much pleasure. She changed the pace of her hand on his dick, adding pressure. Her wrist was starting to hurt over repeating the same movement. She placed her fingers on his balls as he fucked her harder with the dildo, to the point her waist bucked violently.

Then, Akito saw a flash and then stars, there was like a shock throughout her whole body and she was out. Shigure continued to fuck her adding fingers rubbing her sensitive clit and she just couldn’t stop coming, she was too far. She didn’t even notice him coming on her ass, nor the fluid dripping down the long of her skin. 

Shigure rolled on his back and closed his eyes, drained by the long day he had and the sex. Akito needed a little more time to come back. The toy slid out of her cunt as she pushed it out, she was so wet it took her no effort. She rolled on his chest and caressed his fringe.

“You left your phone on silent mode” he said tiredly. “To be honest, I expected to see you take a nap and I wanted to join you” he smiled, amused. “Don’t be all surprised, I’m sure you masturbate a lot too when I’m not here, plus, I was stressed”.

“Oh, I won’t deny it, it was the best thing I saw in years, along with the time you showed me your new underwear, that was top tiers.” He didn’t see her rolling her eyes to know she did. She didn’t reply either and Shigure felt like sleeping on the spot. He frowned when he felt Akito’s weight bending down to his ear and whispering “Hey Shigure, what you said…About buying more toys…It’s a good idea…Let’s do it”

Shigure opened his eyes in one blink. He never felt as awake as at this moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I hope you liked it? I guess I was in a big, biiiiig akigure mode since, you know  
> the teaser!!! Oh my god !!! The teaser!! Chapter 101 will be animated !!! Can you believe it?! I can't wait april, aaaaah !!!!!


End file.
